My Angel
by iAltoSax
Summary: Sariel has made it her responsibility to watch over Sam and Dean, mostly Sam. Even though she's quite a powerful archangel she doesn't quite understand the bonds brothers share and 'love' isn't quite in her dictionary, but lets follow as Sariel grows these bonds with our two favorite brothers, the most lovable angel, and making friends with the most unexpected of people and learn.
1. Sariel

**Authors Note****: Hello Everyone! I'm sort of new to the Supernatural fanfiction so please no flames. I had this crazy idea while I was laying in my bed and relaxing when my brain started brainstorming this story. But before I could write it I figured it needed a beginning (which is this story). So this is just gonna end up showing the relationship between my OC and everyone else so maybe the next story (my original idea) will make more sense. As for the name of my OC (Sariel) I'm not very good on the religion thing so I had to do some research about angel names to find a powerful angel like an archangel status angel and Sariel is a name I fell in love with also I'm not entirely sure about the details on who Sariel is so if I got some information confused about THE Sariel then forgive me.**

**I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural but I do own Sariel (not the name but my OC) So enjoy and I will definitely upload when I can but remember for now my main attention is on my FFX story. But enjoy and I'll update when I can.**

(Sam's P.O.V)

I took a step out from the shower and whipped off the steam that collected on the mirror. I reflected on everything so far that has been happening...the guilt built up from choosing a demon over my very own brother, not to mention jump starting the Apocalypse. But with all this guilt...I couldn't talk to anyone about it, not even my brother would listen.

I dried off my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist and as I started dressing myself, I heard a gun go off in the other room.

Quickly, I put my boxers and shorts on and ran straight out the door while struggling with my shirt over my head.

"Dean, what the hell?" I questioned getting my shirt over my head.

Before me stood my brother with his shot-gun pointed to the other side of the room, smoke slowly disappearing from the hole of the gun.

I looked to the other side of the room and there, standing before us, was a woman with beauty that would make the Gods jealous.

She had waist length midnight black hair, pale but healthy looking skin, with dark eyelashes that complimented her emerald colored eyes. She wore a tight white tank top that hug her figure, showing her curves and fitness, although now the right side of her tank top had holes due to the gun shots. She also wore a half black jacket, with a faded tight smoky gray pants, all tied up with black 3 inch covered toe boots. Just by her being in the room took your breath away...even my brother looked awe-struck.

Snapping out of his daze, Dean pointed his gun back at the woman standing before us.

"Who are you?" My brother commanded, glaring at the woman.

"Ouch..." She muttered looking down, starring to her chest...even her voice sounded like million of choirs singing.

"I won't ask again," Dean said cocking his shotgun back and pointing it straight at the mysterious woman's head. "who are you and what are you doing in our motel?"

"Do you do this to all angels that come to talk to you?" She questioned plainly.

"Angel?" Dean questioned lowering his gun.

"My name is Sariel, I have business with Samuel Winchester." She stated making a move to sit on a near by chair.

"With...me?" I asked taking a step toward the couch across from her.

A flutter of wings caught her attention, for she was no longer looking at me but to what stood behind me.

I looked behind and there stood Cas by my brother looking a bit deadly.

"Castiel, it has been awhile since I've last seen you." She uttered, standing back up, advancing toward Castiel.

In a blink of an eye Cas had his angel blade drawn with the intent of stabbing Sariel in the chest while she also took hers out to block and retaliate.

I went to stand by my brother to keep away from the fighting angels so that I wouldn't get pulled into what had just unfolded.

"She must be some angel...it doesn't even look like she's putting up a fight." Dean muttered astonished as he watched Castiel's arm tremble as Sariel seemed to put little to no effort against Cas.

"Put down the weapon Castiel. My business here does not concert Dean." She muttered staring straight into Castiel's eyes.

"If you're not here for that then..." Cas said slowly lowering his weapon. "you are here to deliver unto me, my punishment." Cas muttered softly, his gaze turned toward the ground averting eye contact with the woman.

"Silly angel," Sariel muttered letting out a small laugh. "If you would all just sit...I will explain why I am here."

We heard furniture scrapping on the wooden floor and before we knew it something bumped into us, making our knees, and landing on the soft cushions of a couch.

"My name is Sariel, I have come because I've been closely watching you boys for some time now...and I've been watching the decisions Castiel has made." She said, her eyes showing sadness as she turned her gaze to Dean and I. "What do you two boys know about me?"

"Don't look at me..." Dean mumbled clearly trying to avoid eye contact with Sariel.

"I only know a little..." I piped in earning a intrigued look from Sariel. "I've only read books, online articles and what not but...you decide the fate of angels that stray from the path. You are mostly known as the angel of death...but also of healing. But...that's all I know. Knowledgeable and faithful." I said relaxing against the couch.

"So what, are you here for one of us? Are you here for Cas? Because if you are, you're going to have to take us by force, we won't go willingly." Dean said angrily.

"Is he always so hostile?" She asked looking to me and back to my brother. "No, I am here for none of that."

"Then you're here for my answer, Zacariah already came and my answer is still a big, fat, 'no'!" Dean yelled.

"I came here to ask something of Samuel." She said looking at Dean to try to calm the situation. "I want to ask Samuel to give me permission to be his protector."

A few seconds ticked by in silence until Cas tilted his head sideways in question.

"You are straying from the path that our father has written for us." Cas said quite shocked at hearing what his higher up was saying.

"Yes, that is correct." She stated sitting back down on the chair.

"You're supposed to be an angel who stops and delivers punishment unto angels who stray from the path. That's kind of hypocritical don't you think?" Dean stated from my side.

"Do I want peace? Yes. Do I agree with the methods my big brothers are walking? No." She said looking up toward the sky. "My father created this world...created such beauty, created such curious beings. Why destroy something my...our father loves?"

"So...you want to be my guardian angel so to speak..." I stated looking to her.

"I believe you two can stop my big brothers, I don't want this Apocalypse to take place." Sariel stated looking straight at me. "I'm going against what I stand for...but I've watched man-kind develop and blossom. And I believe everyone deserves someone to watch over them."

"So what...Sam just has to agree and that's it?" Dean asked.

"I was not ordered to watch him so, yes, he has to agree. I will watch over you two from Heaven...mostly I will answer to Sam, go on hunts with you two if I have the time so I can keep you safe. You'd just have to pray to me and I will come." Sariel stated, eyes never leaving mine.

"Um...can we have a minute." Dean interjected, getting up and giving me the nod to follow.

"Give us five minutes." I said getting up to follow my brother.

We huddled toward the far end of the room, opposite of Sariel and right then and there Dean let out a big:

"No, she's an angel and a devote one at that. She loves her brothers so what makes you think she's only here to ask to be your personal guard dog." Dean asked taking a quick glance to Sariel, who just sat where we left her reading a random book.

"But Dean, she may also be telling the truth and just wants the fighting between her brothers to stop." I said.

"Sariel is always honest." We jumped when we heard Cas right behind us.

"Dammit Cas!" My brother yelled out quietly. "Don't do that."

"How can you tell?" I asked turning to Cas.

"I can just tell. If Sariel wants to watch over you then accept her invite. She's one of the strongest Heaven has...she would be a great addition to our fight against Lucifer." Cas said looking at Sariel who had suddenly vanished.

"Are you three finished?"

Dean and I jumped at the sudden voice across from us.

"Damn angels..." I heard my brother mutter.

"I am not a guard dog...I am an angel..." She said while Dean looked away embarrassed at being caught.

"Um...Sariel we said to wait." I said smiling politely at her.

She tilted her head to the right and pointed to the clock in our motel room.

"You told me five minutes...I don't see why you are angry at me." She mumbled back. "Samuel...have you made a decision?"

"It's Sam...um if I say 'yes', am I able to tell you to leave if you turn sides and betray us?" I asked looking straight at her.

"Sam...I am always loyal to the sides I choose. But if it makes you feel any better, you can tell me to leave permanently if you do not wish for me to watch over you any longer." She stated checking her watch.

I looked toward my brother who nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Then...yes." I muttered.

Sariel swiftly took my wrist in her right hand and Deans wrist in her left and suddenly I felt a slight burn building its way in my body. Slowly the pain increased, then it quickly disappeared.

Dean yanked his wrist out and inspected it, but when he couldn't find anything he looked back at Sariel.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked angrily.

"I branded you...since Castiel etched enochian symbols into your ribs, I need a way to find you." Again she checked her watch.

"So...like a tracking device?" I asked examining my wrist.

"I guess?" She asked looking to Cas. "They have devices that can track people?"

"I guess..." Cas said looking to me.

She looked at her watch again and then looked back at me.

"You keep looking at your watch...something important you gotta go to?" I asked

"I have business to take care of in Heaven." She stated simply.

"How are things in Heaven?" Cas asked.

"It is in chaos...with our brothers and sisters getting ready for the great battle that I can't help out with due to the shortage in higher ups. I've had to take on more responsibilities than usual, I am busy and always moving...it can get exhausting." She said shaking her head.

She looked at her watch and then back at the three of us.

"I must take my leave...but like I have said before, if you need me then just pray." Sariel said turning to leave.

"Sariel." Castiel called out stopping her from leaving. "Do you know where he is..." Cas pleaded.

"As far as I know Castiel...our father is long gone. He hasn't been around for a very long time." She mumbled sadly.

And swiftly she had disappeared from our eyes without another word.

Cas gave a depressing sigh as he too followed in leaving.

"Well...things are starting to get interesting." I said smiling slightly to my brother.

**So this is my first Supernatural story so please be nice. Also I have a Final Fantasy X story that I'm dedicated to so I'll be paying more attention to that story but if there is a chapter I suddenly come up with this story will be under my attention too. ****So...how did I do? Hopefully I did okay :) Review and tell me how I did and I'll be sure to do better the next time. Hehe. Much love! **

**Shay**


	2. Always There When Needed

**Authors Note: So! I know that I need should be concentrating on my first story but every time I have an idea for this story I just HAVE to write it. But it seems like people are interested in this story ^^ Thank you to my new followers RachelNicole523 and bluekat5. Sorry if some of the characters are out of character but I tried to have them stay in character. Although I may have slipped up some what. Hopefully as time goes by I can get more followers and more reviews! So enjoy chapter 2! (please forgive my grammar errors)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I do not own anything that you can find that belongs to Supernatural. All I own is the lovely angel Sariel. **

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Hey, we need to call Cas." I motion toward my brother without turning my gaze away from my laptop.

"Why? He's busy with his own problems...call your personal guard dog." Dean shot back fumbling with his shotgun.

"Her names Sariel, Dean, and if Cas is busy then she is worse. With her Archangel status, I'm sure a bunch of angels are going to her for answers. Not to mention taking on us two as added responsibility." I muttered shaking my head at my brother.

"Exactly! If she's watching over us, then if you call then she will be here in a flash." Dean said smiling smugly at me.

"You're not very found of having Sariel around are you?" I questioned shutting my laptop and looking straight at my brother.

"No." Dean said slamming his gun forcefully on the nightstand. "She's a devoted angel who could easily go dark side and turn us over to Zachariah! Or worse, Michael." Dean glared. "Especially Michael..." Dean mumbled to himself.

"And how do you know that?" I asked defensively.

"She loves her brothers Sam! Created to always be on their side, to always be loyal to them. She will always be on their side." Dean said glaring back at me.

"Well...we could be wrong, like so many other things we misjudged." I let out with a big sigh, not wanting an argument to unfold. "Just call Cas please...we need help on this case."

My brother gave a pointed stare and slowly exhaled in frustration as he closed his eyes.

"Dear Castiel, if you're not busy we could really use your help here right this instant." Dean prayed, frustrated.

'I have no idea why Dean has such a problem with Sariel,' I thought opening up my laptop once more. 'I don't think Sariel will turn her back on us...if anything we could really use her help.'

"You called Samuel?"

(Sariel's P.O.V)

"You called Sam?" I asked startling both him and his brother who quickly picked up his shotgun, cocked it and aimed it at me.

"Easy, it's only me." I said holding up both my hands.

Another flutter of wings caught my attention as I averted my gaze to the person behind Dean.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel said in his gruff voice.

Once again Dean and Sam turned quickly around to where Castiel's voice came from, clearly startled by the sudden 'intruders' in their motel. I listened carefully and heard the brothers erratic heart beat.

"Fricken Angels!" Dean yelled out in frustration, once again placing the shotgun back on the night stand. "I understand why you're here Cas, but I don't understand why you're here! We didn't call you." Dean said pointedly at me.

"I did not understand who was calling my name, but when I heard Sam say that he could really use my help I felt I should come." I said staring down to Sam.

"What?" Dean asked quite shocked and looked toward his brother. "I thought we were calling for Cas?"

I watched as Sam started fidgeting in his chair, averting eye contact with his older brother, scratching the back of his neck.

"I only wondered why you had a problem with Sariel and then I thought that if anything we could use help in this war then have her against us." Sam muttered out sheepishly and looked back up to me. "You must have heard my thoughts."

"Yes, and I came because I felt you guys needed me." I said looking back up and nodding to Castiel. "Afternoon Castiel, how is the search for father?"

Castiel looked down in shame as he exhaled an exhausted, depressing sigh.

I disregarded the lower angel and looked back down at Sam.

"What can I help with?" I asked, not moving from my post.

So for hours Sam had filled me in on the information they had collected, from talking to the authority figures in this town to investigating the possibilities on the mysterious creature. I turned my gaze to where Dean and Castiel stood, from the looks of their expression it looked like Castiel had ruffled Dean up for Dean's brow creased in a frown.

Another hour or so I was sitting at the table next to Sam, as he had told me to sit and wait until he came up with more possibilities and while he sorted his information, I tried to piece together these mysterious attacks.

"You know? I never asked this but what sorry holy person did you decide to poses?" Dean asked from where he sat on his bed.

"My vessel you mean?" I asked turning my head in his direction.

"Yeah, I mean...Cas has some holy tax accountant named Jimmy Novak. How about your vessel?" Dean asked.

"My vessel is a woman by the name of Victoria Rose London. She was studying in the medical field when she stumbled upon a group of Demons. They tortured her for days and then left her for dead, she prayed and I heard her prayer. I told her I could save her...all she had to do was say 'yes', but there were some...complications." I muttered looking through a book written in Latin about angels that Sam had borrowed a while ago.

"Complications?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop. "What complications?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." I mumbled flipping through the pages quickly, stopping on a chapter that had my name in bold.

"Care to elaborate what exactly the complication was?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Before, about 3 years before she got jumped, Victoria had made a deal with a crossroad demon." I said looking to Dean. "I needed to get her contract voided...so I went to talk to the King of the Crossroads.

"But..." Dean pushed on forward. "I feel like there's some bad news in there."

"The contract is still in effect...when Victoria's time is up, I just have to hand over the girl's soul and keep my vessel..." I said sadly.

"That's it? You didn't even bother fighting to save her soul?" Dean asked angrily.

"I tried everything Dean." I argued. "I tried to voice the contract with him but a contract was a contract, there's no going around the King of the Crossroads. If she didn't hold up her end then their end would drop and my vessel Victoria did not want that." I mumbled glaring at Dean.

"What exactly did she trade her soul for?" Sam asked, interested.

"Victoria has a younger sister named Callie who was close to dying. Callie is the only family Victoria has and she didn't want to lose her, so she asked for a cure for her sisters illness and in return they get her soul." I said sadly, skimming through the book once again and seeing another chapter with the word "Gabriel" at the top as I read and listened to Dean.

"You're not even trying!" Dean said glaring at me.

"I will try everything, her and her sister are such innocent souls that they don't deserve eternal damnation." I said glaring daggers at Dean who shrunk back a little.

"Whatever..." Dean mumbled going back to fumbling with the remote for the TV.

"Sariel."

I turned my head to Castiel who was sitting stoic on one of the motel beds.

"Yes, Castiel?" I asked.

"I wish to be forgiven." He stated bowing his head down, averting his eyes from my own.

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness Castiel, you did what you thought was right." I got up and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "If I was in your shoes my little angel, I probably would have chosen the side of the mortals."

He looked up at me with his vibrant blue eyes full of shock as I turned back around I looked to Sam and shook my head.

"You're dealing with a tricky, and smart, nest of Vampires." I said dully.

"But...there are corpse that haven't been drained, all their deaths are by accidents." Sam said shocked as he looked through the files of the deceased bodies.

"Keeping the hunters off their trail." I said pointing out some of the bodies. "If you look very carefully, those aren't the attacks from animals, they are teeth marks. They burned the bodies so you could barely see the teeth marks, or the victims necks snapped in half. All to keep hunters like you and your brother off their tracks."

"How can you see that?" Sam asked.

"My eyes are sharp Sam." I stated. "Just look more carefully."

Suddenly their police radio came to life as static came through the other end.

"_Someone please come in, we need back-up. A mysterious person had mutilated a blonde female, maybe in her late 20's and ran into an alley on 9th street. Wont pursue until back-up, woman no longer alive but the person looked to be...gnawing at her neck? It sounds stupid but please send back-up quickly!"_

"Seems we have a Vampire to gank." Dean said grabbing his long butcher knife.

"We'll be close by Sam..." I said grabbing hold of Castiel's shoulder and nodding to Dean. "Dean."

We disappeared in a flutter of wings as Castiel and myself landed close to 9th street on a nearby building.

I stood on a far end, overlooking the alley that the police report came from as I watched Sam and Dean stealthily through the alleyway.

"Hey Castiel?" I asked as he stood by my side, watching the brothers maneuver through the trash cans and garbage. "Why do Sam and Dean call you Cas? Last I checked...your name was Castiel." I said carefully watching the shadows to make sure nothing snuck up on the two brothers.

"It's a shorter way to say my name." Castiel said. "A form of...friends."

"It's weird..." I said when suddenly movement caught the edge of my eyes as I stood up in defense. "Be on your toes Castiel, there's movement in the shadows."

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Dean..." I whispered on guard with my blade raised. "it's too quiet..." I mumbled my jaw tensing.

A knocked over trash can caught my attention as more movement came from behind me. I did a quick turn around as my back was against my brother.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you." A female sultry voice came from the darkness. "I thought we were at least being careful with what we did. What gave us away?"

My brother and I turned toward the source of the voice as a woman appeared from the shadows with fiery red hair and a very provocative outfit.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Dean asked on guard. "Although, you'd think I'd remember someone like you, monster or human."

Suddenly from all around us maybe at least 9 or 10 other vampires emerged from the shadows.

'We had stumbled upon the nest...' I thought a little on edge as I looked around.

"No, you don't know me, but we've heard a lot about you two." She smiled seductively. "Through different nests you've destroyed, but I must say it's truly a pleasure to meet you two."

"It will also be a pleasure to rip you two apart." A males voice said from behind us.

"I must say though...what gave us away?" A woman smiled from the left of us.

"We had some help from up above." Dean smirked.

"I'm through talking," The first woman who spoke said. "I will take great pleasure in draining your bodies dry." She smiled as her fangs protruded from her gums and extended over her teeth.

A sudden brawl started out, knife slicing through flesh, blood spluttering out from the open wounds of the decapitated vampires. But it seemed as if the more we killed the more came up from the shadows.

But we just kept on decapitating each vampire that came our way.

(Sariel's P.O.V)

"Castiel, this is getting out of hand." I muttered enraged, watching as Sam and Dean struggled against the nest of vampires that cornered them in the alleyway.

Suddenly I saw a vampire sneaking up behind Dean who was already preoccupied with a vampire trying to pin him down.

"Dean..." I let out and in a flash from the top of the building we were staying on, I had pushed Dean out-of-the-way and took a hold of the vampire that tried to pin Dean and the other that tried to sneak up on him.

"What's the deal!" Dean yelled from the ground and in a flash the two vampires let out a horrific scream as their eyes lite up and they burned inside out.

From the look on Dean's face I could see a look of shock, I probably looked very dangerous as I glared at the vampires that surrounded the two brothers as Castiel landed right beside me with a burnt out vampire in his grasp.

I watched as Sam scurried closer to Castiel and myself as I glared at the abominations surrounding us.

"Sam, Dean...cover your eyes." I commanded dangerously.

(Dean's P.O.V)

I roughly pushed to the side by an unknown force and when I looked back up, recovering from the first shock, I saw Sariel standing there holding two vampires in each of her hands.

"What's the deal!" I yelled and suddenly light started protruding from the sockets and the mouth of the vampires as they let out a blood curtailing scream.

She stared around to the vampires surrounding us as her emerald eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Castiel had landed next to her as his blue eyes also glowed dangerously in the dark.

I stared in shock as I felt my skin pickle and a chill ran up my spine as I watched the two angels standing before me.

Movement snapped me out of my daze as I watched Sam inch closer toward us.

"Sam, Dean...cover your eyes." Sariel commanded dangerously.

For a moment I stared in confusion as a glow surrounded Sariel, and quickly I pulled my arm over my eyes as I felt the light get brighter and brighter, a burning sensation tingling all over my body. Quickly the light disappeared and I felt carpet under the palm supporting my weight.

I removed my arm from around my eyes and looked around, seeing that we were back in the motel we had left. Right next to me Sam had a look of shock as well, wondering how exactly we appeared back at our motel.

A flutter of wings caught me and my brother's attention as we saw the two angels standing in front of us. Sariel dusting her hands together with her face creased in discuss and Castiel standing by her side.

"Disgusting creatures..." Sariel muttered brushing off some imaginary blood on her jacket. "even though there's nothing on me I still feel there is things all over me."

Castiel nodded as he subconsciously wiping his hand on his coat

"Wh-what was that?" Sam questioned from my side.

"A quick and simple extermination." Sariel replied dully.

"What about the bright light?" I asked in astonishment.

"My grace being extended out, burning up every last scum in that alley with no escape." Sariel said plain and simple.

"Um...how did we get here?" Sam asked getting up and gently sitting on the bed.

"I bought you both back here." Castiel piped up stepping next to Sariel. "Seems like Sariel's grace reflected her anger toward the nest of vampires and I took you to a safe distance."

"My apologizes." Sariel said to Cas, Sam and myself.

There was an awkward silence between us as Sam and I averted our eyes from the angels.

"You guys smell." Sariel said scrunching up her nose.

I looked down at myself and Sam and noticed that blood coated out clothes.

"I'll take a shower first." Sam said getting up and heading straight for the bathroom.

Castiel and Sariel exchanged a look and with that Castiel disappeared before my eyes as Sariel lingered around for a while.

"Um..." I mumbled catching the angels attention. "Thanks."

She stared at me for a while and then slowly nodded acknowledging what I had said.

"I am behind on my duties, I will come when you need me."

And in a flash she disappeared in a flutter of wings.

**Was it good? I hope so and if it's not I'm terribly sorry, I will try harder the next chapter. Review if can, if not then at least thank you for reading. ^^ I am enjoying writing this. For now this story is not a main priority but my first story is almost finished so soon I will be able to concentrate on this story as well. But if I get an idea for this story I will write it and I will post it. Thank you again!**

**Love, Shay.**


	3. One Big Family Reunion

**Author'****s Note:****Hello everyone! So I'm getting a vibe that my story isn't as popular as I would want it to be. I think I may need to spice up my summary...maybe that's why not much people are reading haha. Well, let's hope that with more chapters I post the more people will start to read ^^. Sorry it took so long to update this story, I was just finishing up my Twist in Fate story with Auron from FFX. I am pretty happy with how it ended and now I can concentrate on this story and my other story. Thanks to vampirelover14 for favoriting my story. Since there aren't much people reading I will upload as much as I can and this is for my enjoyment and hopefully others will come aboard as well.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Supernatural and I do not own Castiel! All rights belong to the creator of Supernatural Eric Kripke. So enjoy this chapter ladies and gentleman! I love you all! Forgive my grammar mistakes, mistakes I overlooked on accident and some words that were misspelled! ^^**

"So, please tell me again why you are not with your brother?" I asked Sam as he sat on his motel bed.

"I'm afraid I can't control myself..." Sam said sadly.

"So...the reason why you are staying away from your brother is..." I questioned again not quite understanding.

"..."

I placed my hand on Sam's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You hold on to so much guilt that you should learn to let it go...and only then will you be happy and able to move forward." I said sincerely.

I felt Sam lay his hand upon mine as I saw the sadness reflected in his eyes.

"All is forgiven Sam; you just have to forgive yourself." I said taking my hand off his shoulder.

_"Sariel,"_

I heard a frustrated sigh as it sounded like he was talking to someone in the background.

_"Okay!" _There was a big pause as I quickly started getting confused. _"Sariel, Cas and I need help. Can you please get here as quick as you can?"_

And then there was a complete silence on the other end as I looked down at Sam.

"I am terribly sorry Sam, but it seems like your brother is asking for me." I told Sam hoping not to upset him.

"It's okay Sariel," Sam said getting up and laying on the motel bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, remember that if you need me then just pray to me." I said finally, disappearing from the room.

(Dean's P.O.V)

"There Cas! Happy?" I fumbled, glaring at the angel in front of me. "It only took her a second to get here when Sam called, where is she?"

"I'm right here Dean." A woman's voice said from behind me scaring the crap out of me.

(Original P.O.V)

"Dammit!" Dean yelled out glaring at me. "Okay, we need to set some sort of ground rules. If you appear here, you wear some sort of bell!"

"Wh...Why would I need to wear a bell?" I asked confused.

"You both are silent as hell and if you guys haven't noticed, I can die! You guys can give a human a heart attack!" Dean grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow at the man in front of me as I looked back toward Castiel.

"You asked me to come here. What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Raphael." Castiel pointed out.

"What does my brother have to do with this?" I questioned.

"I believe he may know where father is." Castiel said keeping eye contact with me.

"Castiel..." I sighed sadly as I shook my head. "if I have not seen father...I do not think Raphael will know where he is."

"It's worth a try isn't it?" Dean asked stepping in the middle of the two of us.

"No..." I said plainly, turning to leave.

"Wait! Why not!" Dean yelled out.

"..." I turned back to face the two, giving them a slight glare.

"Please, Sariel." Castiel begged, his vibrant blue eyes pleading with me.

"Fine." I said walking toward the chair by the TV to sit. "Tell me when you want to go."

(Dean's P.O.V)

"It was the worst idea to ask!" I whispered harshly to Cas. "Did you know she would act this way?"

"I did not think she would be this upset..." Cas looked down to the ground in shame.

"You knew!" I growled shaking my head in frustration.

"Yes, I knew. But we need her help." Cas said.

"What's the deal anyway? Bad blood?" I asked turning to Sariel who just kept staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Back when the archangels were...close. Sariel did not get along with Raphael in heaven, if anything they were the ones that argued the most and stayed clear from each other." Cas said also watching Sariel.

"And I planned to always stay clear of my Big Brother, but since Castiel asked me so nicely...I could not say no." Sariel said from where she sat. "I can hear you two."

"If you weren't close to a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel, then you must have gotten along quite well with Michael." I stated.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Sariel let out a loud whimsical laugh.

"You would be surprised who I really got along with." She smiled, eyes glazing over as if lost in the past.

"Sariel held the archangel Lucifer close to her, but Gabriel was the closest of them all. Those three were always together; if Sariel was not with Gabriel then she would be with Lucifer." Cas said looking at Sariel sadly.

"What about Michael?" I asked taking a seat at the small table.

"Michael and I have a neutral understanding and nothing more." Sariel said coming to sit by Cas and myself. "Has Raphael stepped foot on earth?"

"I have heard whispers that he is walking Earth." Castiel said.

Sariel gave an emotionless look and beckoned to the door.

"I do not want to know what you plan to do with my brother Castiel...once this is over I do not want to make it a habit to always run into Raphael." Sariel said making Cas nod. "Take Dean and I will follow you."

"Nuh-uh! We're taking my car to Maine! I'm not letting any of you angels zap me anywhere!" I butted in earning emerald eyes glaring toward me.

"Our way of traveling is faster than your wheeled contraption." Sariel growled infiltrating my personal space, making me shiver a little, but I'm never going to back down...angel or demon.

"No, we're driving there! Cas!" I yelled angrily looking to Cas who only looked at Sariel with those puppy dog eyes.

Sariel let out a sigh as she walked toward the door, opening it.

"Let's go..."

_~Hours Later~_

(Sariel's P.O.V)

Dean, Castiel and myself had exited the black...what was it that Dean had called it. Impala?

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Dean asked getting out of the driver's side as I went to stand next to him as Castiel came out to walk around the car.

"A deputy sheriff had laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel said.

"And he still has eyes?" Dean asked in shock, squinting his eyes at Castiel. "Alright what's the plan?"

"We...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord. Then the officer will tell us where the angel is." Castiel said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"Castiel...I do not think that is such a great idea." I said standing between the two men.

"Sariel is right." Dean said looking to me and back to Castiel. "Are you serious? You're gonna walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

"Because...we're humans." Dean said reaching into his pocket and pulling two ID's out. "And when humans want something really, really bad..." Taking the ID and placing it in Castiel's coat as he straightens his tie. "We lie."

"Why?" Castiel asked just staring at Dean.

"Because...that's how you become president." Dean smiled and handed me an ID. "Um...here."

"Dean, I do not think I am dressed for the occasion." I stated taking the badge and inspecting it.

"Don't worry, you look fine." Dean said.

We had turned to enter the police station while I leaned closer to Dean.

"Who are we exactly looking for?" I questioned quietly.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean addressed as we came face to face with a dark-skinned male. "Hi, Alonzo Mosely, FBI." Dean said showing his badge. "This is my partner, Eddie Moscone." Dean gestured to Castiel who only stared at the sheriff in front of him. "Also FBI." Dean motioned for Castiel to show him his badge as well.

Castiel looked toward Dean and quickly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his badge, showing it to the sheriff...except.

I took Castiel's badge from his hand and flipped it around, gently patting his shoulder.

"He's, uh, he's new." Dean apologized, smiling at Famingham.

Sheriff Framingham looked at me expectantly as I stared blankly at him.

"My name is Gabriella Swan, I am the supervisor to these two. They failed the case before this and my higher up had asked me to watch over these two." I said plainly taking a step forward and laying both my hands on Dean and Castiel.

"Really? What these two do?" Framingham asked smiling toward me.

"They disobeyed an order to stand down and in the process they almost got killed." I stated as Dean cleared his throat earning both of our attention.

"Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked as Castiel checked his badge.

"Yeah. Sure. Talk here, though. Hearing's all blown to hell in this one." Framingham said motioning to his ear as Dean and Castiel shared a look behind the sheriffs back.

"That happen recently?" Dean asked as the sheriff led us into his office.

"Yeah - the gas-station thing. That's why you're here, isn't it?" Framingham asked from the other side of his desk.

I gently shut the door to his office, giving us privacy as Castiel and Dean sat down on the chairs.

"Yes, it is." Dean said glancing toward Castiel who looked a little awkward as he cleared his throat. "Do you mind just, uh, running us through what happened?"

"Well, call came in -" Framingham said clasping his hands together on his desk. "Disturbance out at the pump 'n' go on route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asked.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself." The deputy said making eye contact with Dean and turning to look at Castiel. "We're talking a riot – full-scale."

"How many?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"30, 40. In all-out, kill-or-be-killed combat." Framingham said.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean questioned.

Framingham slightly shook his head, about to say something until Castiel leaned closer to Dean.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel said turning to make eye contact with the deputy. "They're skrimishing all over the globe."

"Come again? What did he say?" Framingham asked looking up to me.

"Demons." "Nothing." Dean and Castiel said at the same time as they turned to look at each other.

"Demons." "Nothing." Once again as I stepped forward and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

The little angel looked up to me as I smiled and shook my head as he went back to looking at Dean.

"Demons, you know – drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt. Right?" Dean stated as we all shared an awkward eye contact with each other.

"I guess." Framingham agreed.

Dean turned to smirk at Castiel as he spoke.

"Anyway...what happened next?" Dean pushed on.

"Freakin' explosion, that's what. Oh, they said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh...I don't think so." Framingham said.

"Why not?" Dean intervened.

"It wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um..." Framingham went on to explain as I tensed with each word he spoke out.

"Pure white." Castiel said from my side as he looked on to Framingham.

"Yeah." Framingham nodded. "Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible." The sheriff said looking mentally exhausted. "Then I see this one guy, kneeling there, real focused-like. Not a damn scratch on him."

'Brother...' I thought as I listened in more.

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Donnie Finnreman – mechanic there." He said.

"And let me guess – he just uh...vanished into thin air?" Dean guessed.

"Uh, no, kolchak. He's down at St. Pete's." Framingham said as Castiel turned to Dean.

"St. Pete's." Castiel gestered as Dean stared blankly at him, looking slightly irritated.

"Thank you." Dean said giving an exhausted sigh.

As we exited the building to head to the hospital I started to have some sort of doubt in my head. Do I really want to see the brother I always tried to avoid?

"Castiel, Dean." I said making them stop at the bottom of the steps. "I think you should go on without me."

"What? Why?" Dean asked looking to me.

"I don't...think I want to see Raphael." I said a little hesitant.

"Understandable." Castiel said turning to walk to Dean's car. "We will ask for you if we need to."

I nodded my head and disappeared from their sites in a flutter of wings.

I ended up sitting on a bench in some sort of park, deserted and quite...it was probably past midnight.

'Father, I need your help. The mortals, your favorites need your help.' I prayed silently...hoping that there's a possibility that our father could be listening.

_'Sariel.' _I heard sensing Dean's urgency. _'We could really use your help right now.'_

I let out a huge sigh as I located where Dean and Castiel were.

As I landed in the back seat of the Impala some awful smell reached my nose.

"Dean, Castiel...what is that gosh awful smell?" I questioned as the two shared a look.

"What smell?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure but it just smells plain awful." I said plainly, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Very strong perfume, sweat, alcohol, and...shame." I stated squinting as the smell stung my eyes as well.

"We'll talk about this later." Dean said watching the road. "We had waited at the hospital and Raphael never made his presence...it's a day I will never get back that's for sure."

"Then what did you guys call me for?" I questioned.

"Raphael will make his appearance soon." Castiel said.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I questioned, a little confused.

"I was hoping for you to get Raphael to speak." Castiel said meekly.

"You want to use me as a shield..." I motioned to Castiel as I quietly sat in the back seat. "I'll do all that I can."

The car had pulled up in front of an old, ruined, abandoned house and just as I was about to step foot inside the house, I felt a presence I haven't felt in a long time.

"Castiel..." I motioned from behind them.

"Dean, wait." Castiel said walking forward as electricity crackled inside the house.

I ventured inside hesitantly as I saw a dark-skinned man in the middle of the room, electricity crackling from his shoulder blades, almost taking on the form of wings.

I stood on Castiel's left as Dean cringed each time the light bulbs in the house exploded, creating sparks firing this way and that. And once everything calmed down and only smoke lingering in the air, I held my brothers gaze as he glanced to each of us.

"Castiel." Raphael's voice, baritone and deep.

"Raphael." Castiel said as all three of us walked forward toward Raphael.

My brothers gaze turned toward me as I froze just a little.

"Sariel...it has been awhile." Raphael said smirking and shaking his head. "Following in your brothers footsteps? Michael would be ashamed when he hears about this."

"Michael would not believe you. He knows we never got along even when Gabriel and Lucifer were around." I stated glaring at Raphael.

"I thought you were supposed to be impressive." Dean interrupted from Castiel's side. "All you do is black out the room?"

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael added, his eyes following us like a predator stalking his prey

"Raphael wasn't one for...style." I said matching my brothers smirk.

In the distance thunder and lightning flashed creating an eerie vibe in the house.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy. That I don't smite you here and now." Raphael said staring at Castiel.

"You would not get the opportunity with me around." I said moving to shield Castiel as I stared blankly at Raphael, hearing a small shaky intake of breath from the angel behind me.

"Or, maybe you're full of crap." Dean interjected earning the stare from Raphael and Dean did not intend to keep contact with. "Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cas back to life again. And smite _you._ You candy-ass skirt." Dean smirked. "By the way – Hi I'm Dean."

"I know who you are." Raphael jumped in. "And now, thanks to him, I know _where_ you are." Raphael smirked.

"You wont kill him." Castiel gruffly said. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't want big brother Michael to smite _you,_ right Raphael?" I questioned a little smugly.

"You're right." Raphael said turning to me then to Castiel. "But I _will _take him to Michael."

"Well, that...sounds terrifying. It does." Dean said walking toward the old fire-place. "But, uh, I hate to tell you..." He said digging into something and taking out a glass bottle. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said unscrewing the drinking and bringing it to his lips.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer." Raphael said as I heard Dean's heart quicken slightly.

"Yeah. That was – that was hilarious." Dean said covering it with humor.

"Yes, well...he doesn't have anything close to _my_ imagination." Raphael threatened.

I let out a low feral growl as Raphael looked at me from the corner of his eyes then back to Dean.

"Sariel...you are supposed to guide angels to the right path." Raphael said never taking his eyes off Dean. "Yet you are leading this one to damnation. You go against everything you were created to do...and besides, with you gone things will go much smoother, no one defying my orders, no one listening to you. It just takes two Archangels to get the job done, we don't need the little one anymore...you'll just get in the way."

"You imply that you have such a great imagination." Dean interrupted our little family feud. "But I bet you didn't imagine _one_ thing."

"What?" Raphael breathed out angrily.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean said firmly as I heard him flick his lighter open and drop it toward the ground.

All around him the fire flared up around Raphael as I took a cautious step back.

Dean slowly walked back to stand next to Castiel as they examined in shock at what just happened.

Raphael looked at the ring of fire around him, a look of shock on his face, probably thinking the audacity these people who are below him could do that to him. He stared at Dean as I could see the anger building up in my brother.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was _his_ idea." Dean said quickly earning a slight shocked expression from Castiel as the two shared a moment before looking back to Raphael.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked as Raphael crossed his arms across his chest.

"God?" He asked as Castiel nodded. "Didn't you hear? I would have thought little Sariel here would have mentioned it to you." Glancing toward me. "He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

Dean and Castiel shared a look before while I avoided the looks Raphael was giving me and stared back and forth between Castiel and Dean..

"There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel interrupted, his blue eyes staring straight into Raphael's.

"Am I?" Raphael challenged. "Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? You think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael stated.

"Oh yeah? Well, then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean joked, unafraid of Raphael.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy." Raphael warned glaring at Dean.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his sons," Dean said glancing and passing a glance at me. "and daughter started the friggin' apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run." Raphael said.

"So daddy ran away and disappeared? He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean asked as him and Castiel shared another look, obviously another joke.

"Dean...on your side or not, and I do not understand what you are insinuating, but dead or missing he is still my father..." I warned stepping between Castiel and Dean, glaring at the young man.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a Godless universe." Raphael reasoned.

"And? What – you and the other kids just decide to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?" Dean argued.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise." Raphael said, exhaustion playing on his words. "Little Sariel...felt the same way as well back in the day."

"So, what – God dies and makes you the boss, and you think you can do whatever you want?" Dean argued motioning around.

Raphael looked down for a second as I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes, which quickly disappeared as he stared back at Dean.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get." Raphael said in anger.

Thunder crashed from outside as the windows from behind us exploded due to Raphael's anger. Dean and Castiel flinched to the sound of the windows exploding, me unmoved. Rain falling in from the broken window, spilling toward the fire.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel asked, commanding an answer.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael said.

"No." Castiel stated glaring at my older brother.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." Raphael stated, holding Castiel's gaze.

It took a couple of seconds before Castiel turned his back to leave.

"Let's go."

"Castiel." Raphael warned earning Castiel's attention as lightning struck, lighting up the place. "I'm warning you, do not leave me here." Earning Castiel and Dean to look from the door to Raphael. "I will find you." My older brother threatened.

Castiel turned to glare back at Raphael.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're _my_ little bitch." Castiel finished, turning around to leave.

"What _he_ said." Dean ended looking around the room and exiting, walking right passed me. My eyes following the two out.

"Sariel," My brothers tone halting me in my tracks.

I quickly disappeared from his sight, leaving him in the ring of fire. I had noticed that the car Dean always drives had driven off.

I had appeared in the back seat of the car, the silence between the two was...an awkward feeling.

"Castiel..." I said sadly, reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel never acknowledged Dean, nor did he acknowledge myself. Dean scoffed at the silence.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but...I do know a little something about missing fathers." Dean added.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked staring straight ahead.

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when...all logic said that he was dead." Dean said shaking his head and looking straight on the road. "But I knew, in my heart...that he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas? What do _you _believe?" Dean asked looking toward Castiel.

"I believe he's out there." Castiel stated.

"Good. Then go find him." Dean said as Castiel turned to look at Dean.

"What about _you?_" Castiel asked.

"What about _me?_" Dean shot back making a face. "I don't know. Honestly? I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. I'm...I'm really good." Dean stressed.

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked.

"_Especially _without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past 24 hours. Than I've had with Sam in years. And you're not that much fun."

"_Sariel,"_

A sudden voice caught my attention.

'Sam?'

"_Sariel...I need some help."_

"Dean, even though brothers can be irritating. You should not call your brother such names, nor will you be truly happy alone." I stated about to take my leave. "You never know when it will be the last you see of each other. Take it from someone like me."

I disappeared in a flutter of wings and appeared in the same motel room that I knew Sam was staying at.

"Sam...you called for some help?" I questioned, standing in front of Sam.

"Sariel..."

'That voice.' I thought turning around swiftly, coming face to face with a man with short brown hair, wearing a green shirt and jacket.

"Lucifer..." I stated standing in front of Sam. "why are you here." I questioned.

"Why...to have a little talk with Sammy here, he's a hard one to find." Lucifer smirked. "But what I didn't expect...was for you to be here."

"A lot has changed, big brother. Sam is under my protection." I stated. "It's been...too long big brother." I said sadly.

"I know Sariel." Lucifer said looking down at me sadly. "But as much as I missed you, this conversation must be kept short."

And in a flash, Lucifer was gone.

"Sariel, what was that?" Sam questioned from behind me.

"Just a small family complication." I said sadly, disappearing.

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did share my story please! I love reviews and I love followers/favorites. It makes me feel happy haha. But I will be writing this story because I enjoy writing. No flames please! Until next time everyone!**

**-Shay**


	4. Realization

**Author's Note:**** Hello Supernatural fans! I have been super busy writing and the reason I can't upload much fast with this story is because I had to go back and forth between the episode to be able to get the script right. xD so I deeply apologize for the wait and I promise to keep on writing. I did not expect this chapter to be so long and I hope it's not a bore BUT it was needed for someone to realize that someone was worth something. Thank you to Hope94 and Take-Me-Away-Now for favoriting and following. Hopefully as the story progresses I get some sort of reviews for this story. Maybe I should change the summary to be more interesting so people can read? So please read and I hope you like it this chapter. Forgive my grammar mistakes and all the ones I missed. Please review would be lovely and seeing more people interested is nice too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural so no sue please! ^^ All rights go to CW and the writer of Supernatural. Only person I can claim is Sariel, my own beautiful and powerful angel!**

-Dean's P.O.V-

I had pulled up in front of a hotel right above a café, I watched as a preacher was walking right in front of the entrance, stopping everyone that crosses him. Parking it right in front of the entrance, I took hold of my bag and gently closed the door to my baby and headed to the entrance, not making eye contact with the young man.

"Excuse me, friend. But have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" He asked as I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. I rolled my eyes and gave a scoff.

"Too friggin' much, pal." I said exhausted, turning my back to him and entered the motel.

I walked up to the reception desk, asking for one bed and once I paid for the night I took the keys and went straight to my room.

My phone started to ring showing an unknown number, I swiftly unlocked the door, dropped my stuff on the ground and answered.

"Hello?" I asked a little irked.

"Dean?" A gruff voice said on the other line.

"Cas?" I asked in shock.

Cas started talking and the more information he gave me the more confused I started to become.

"We're talking about the colt right? I mean, as in _the _colt?" I asked a little skeptical as I looked out the window from my room and quickly closed the curtain.

"We are." Cas said plainly.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" I questioned when suddenly I had to hold the phone a little far from my ear.

"What?" Cas yelled. "What? Did - I didn't - I didn't get that." Cas said and all I could do was laugh.

"You know, it's kind of funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a hells angel ride a mo-ped." I joked chuckling more.

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes." Cas said a little irritated at me not taking the situation seriously.

"Okay, alright. I'm - I'm telling you, Cas. The mooks have melted down the gun by now." I reasoned.

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it." Cas said giving me an attitude.

"Okay. Where do we start?" I asked sitting on my bed exhausted.

"Where are you now?" Cas asked.

"Kansas City." I grunted, turning around and reaching across my bed for my motel key. "Century hotel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately." Cas said as I panicked a little.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like 16 hours straight, okay? I"m human. And there's stuff I gotta do." I reasoned.

"What stuff?" Cas asked .

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I Just need like four hours once in a while, okay?" I pleaded.

"Yes." Cas agreed.

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning." I negotiated.

"Yes." Cas agreed as I hung up without bothering to hear anything more, hell-bent on getting some rest.

Once my head hit the pillow, I immediately fell into dream world...but, sadly, nothing good lasts. My phone started to buzz waking me up from my sleep and I reached toward the desk to retrieve my phone to answer.

"Damn it, Cas. I need to sleep!" I said angrily as there was a pause on the other line.

"Dean, it's me."

My brother's voice came from the other line immediately waking me up a little more, wondering what my baby brother could want.

"Sam?" I questioned looking to my clock. "It's quarter past 4:00." I groaned.

"This is important." Sam reasoned as I got up to get myself a beer from the fridge as I listened to Sam updating me on what's been going on with him and his little run in with the Devil.

"So, you're his vessel, huh?" I questioned slamming the door to the fridge shut. "Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" I questioned.

"That's what he said." Sam said.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?" I said dully.

"So, that's it? That's your response?" Sam questioned.

"What are you looking for?" I questioned.

"I don't know. A-a little panic, maybe?" Sam questioned, wondering about my reaction to the news.

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." I said taking a sip of my opened bottle.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam questioned.

"What do you _want_ to do about it?" I questioned a little curious on where this conversation was going.

"I want back in, for starters." Sam said determined.

"Sam - "

"I mean it." Sam said interrupting me. "I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches." Sam said giving a sigh. "I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge then, are we?" I questioned my anger building up. "Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

"Not revenge. Redemption." Sam said sadly.

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I _can_. I'm gonna prove it to you." Sam replied back determinedly.

I closed my eyes, as I remembered all that happened between us in the past and gave a sigh.

"Look, Sam...it doesn't matter...whatever we do." I said taking a seat on the chair under my lamp. "I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh...the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere...stay away from each other for good." I said reasoning in my head that it was a good idea.

"Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." Sam reasoned, hoping to change what I had said.

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together." I said shaking my head. "We're not stronger when we're together, Sam." I said leaning forward to rest on my knees. "I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us - love, family, whatever it is - they are_ always_ gonna use it against us. And you know that." I said sadly. "We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing...if we just go our own ways."

"Dean, don't do this." My little brother said, silently pleading.

I gave another sigh as I thought about it once more.

"Bye, Sam." I said and quickly hung up the phone, bothered by what I said...but I knew it was the right thing to do.

I once again went to my bed and collapsed emotionally and physically exhausted. I instantly fell asleep in hopes to forget what happened.

-Morning-

Stirring from my sleep I felt the metal springs irritating my back and as I opened my eyes to look around I took in my unknown surroundings. The room was a mess, the paint on the walls falling off and molded.

'What the fuck?' I thought headed to the broken window. I lifted the curtains back and all around me the buildings were a mess, cars and debris all over the place, the sky a dull gray.

As I took a step out of my room, the door collapsing as I pushed it open. I headed toward the reception desk and noticed old paper spread out everywhere.

'Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore...' I thought heading outside.

As I exited the building I took notice that the place looked worse than I thought. The place was absolutely deserted and all the cars rusted, as I passed a broken fridge to stand in the middle of the road, I looked around and started walking in the random direction following the road, trying to make sense on where I was. As I turned a corner, I had this odd sense of being watched...every so often I would look around to make sure nothing was following me and kept my defense up. A noise in the alley caught my attention after passing by the theater and I decided to investigate.

I turned another corner in the alley and came across a little girl on her knees dressed in a gray, old dress.

I slowly but hesitantly started walking toward the little girl, trying to figure out if the girl was fine.

"Are you okay?" I questioned trying to get a look at her face.

My question was met with silence as I crept closer.

"You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" I questioned getting close.

I watched as blood dripped out of her mouth and hit the pavement under her.

The girl looked up, a demented look in her eyes as she quickly picked up a piece of glass that was under her and took a swing at me, shrieking. Dodging the first attack I looked back at the girl and kept dodging each attack she threw at me keeping away from the glass shard. I bought back my fist and smashed her across the face, knocking her out into the mattress that was next to us. I looked at my side where she had landed and from behind, the words written on the garage door caught my attention.

_Croatoan_

"Oh, crap." I said in realization.

Suddenly from the left side a group of four men emerged from the corner followed by more people coming closer as they set their eyes on me. I slowly started to back away knowing I was screwed and when they started to charge I took off running in the direction I had come from. I ran and kept on running, dodging all the debris and I heard a lot of foot steps following.

'Keep running!' I thought looking back every so often to make sure they was a big gap between me and the messed up people. From all sides came more and more of the infected, turning this way and that to try to avoid the people only to come across a dead-end with only a fence blocking my way to freedom.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, panicking and trying to find a way out and as one of the infected men came at me a gun shot went off and I turned around and saw the military. I dropped down and took cover from the gun shots as I watched them take out each infected person that had cornered me. I kept on moving hoping to get away and I saw on the side an opened fence, ducking I quickly made my escape into another alley avoiding all the shots.

As night started to take over, I figured I had to keep on moving, and as I came across another fence I found an object I could use to dig under the fence so I could easily slip through. I exited, dusting myself off as I took notice to the sign posted on the fence.

"August 1st, 2014." I stated looking back around as I saw an old car.

I got inside and took out the two wires to hotwire the car and as I bought the two together the engine immediately turned on.

'Yes.' I thought starting the car and driving to who knows where trying to get a signal on my phone. When I figured I couldn't get any signal I turned on the radio, only to be met by static.

"That's never a good sign." I said trying to figure out this mess.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."

Scaring the shit out of me I swiftly turned to my right and saw Zachariah, I gritted my teeth in anger and turned my eyes away from him.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this 'back to the future' crap." I said in anger.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." The angel stated looking at his papers. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right - no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's _left_ of congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." Zachariah stated.

"How did you find me?" I asked irritated.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late - human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out." Zachariah expressed as I rolled my eyes at the realization.

"The bible freak outside the motel - he, what, dropped a dime on me?" I asked looking at the angel.

"Onward Christian soldiers." He said still reading his paper.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch." I said clearly getting irritated the more he kept on talking.

"Oh, you'll get back - all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit." Zachariah said.

"Marinate?" I questioned.

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." Zachariah clarified.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned slightly confused.

"It means that your choices have consequences." Zachariah stated snapping his newspaper up and showed the front page to me. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael." Zachariah put the paper down in irritation. "Have a little look-see."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, but when I looked back to my right said angel had disappeared. I gritted my teeth and smacked the steering wheel in irritation and I continued to drive following the road. By morning I had arrived at an old broken down house, I got out of the car and headed toward the door opening it slowly.

"Bobby?" I called out investigating the place. "Bobby, I'm coming in!" I called out stepping further into the house. And as I crept on in I noticed a wheel chair toppled on the ground, picking it up to look it over I started to dread what else I would find.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" I asked getting up and heading to the fireplace, dusting off the dust that collected and as I pulled off a tile to look at Bobby's old journal and looked through it hoping to find answers. I pulled out a picture of Bobby standing with 4 other men.

"Camp Chitaqua." I read as my eyes closed in on Cas in the picture holding a gun in his hands.

I quickly went back to the car and started heading toward this 'Camp Chitaqua.'

'I'll find my answers there...' I thought.

-Nightfall-

I arrived at the camp by night and started to silently crept around the bushes making sure not to be spotted and as I got closer I quickly stuck to the shadows as two men passed armed with guns. As I followed them I took notice to a car...

"Oh, baby, no." I quickly jumped the fence and slowly made my way to the rusted car, that looks like it's been sitting there for a long time. The car door was broken off as I took a look inside to the interior.

"Oh, baby, what did they do to you?" I questioned my car sadly.

I heard the sounds of footsteps coming my way and as I turned around I felt pain on the right side of my face and everything went black.

I don't know how much time had passed but as I came through I moved my right hand only to have something preventing myself from moving. I looked and noticed my wrist cuffed to the pole. I started to panic a little but as I looked forward I was staring at...myself?

"What the hell?" I questioned as I...he looked back at me.

"_I_ should be asking that question, don't you think?" He asked playing around with his gun. "In fact," He said pointing the gun at me. "Why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

I held up my hand in front of me and stared straight at myself.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." I said smirking a little.

"Very funny." He said bringing back his gun and began to fiddle with it once more.

"Look, man..." I said chuckling nervously. "I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out." He said leaning forward. "Silver, salt, holy water – nothing. But you know what was funny...was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that _I _carry." He counted off. "Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh...resemblance, while you're at it?" He said his brows creasing in irritation.

I gave a sigh and thought I'd just give it a shot.

"Zachariah." I let out as a look of understanding passed his face, he stood up and stared down at me.

"Come again?" He questioned.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future." I said.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." He said stepping closer to me.

"I don't know." I confessed.

"Oh, you don't know." He said aggravated.

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?" I stated as he bent down to my level.

"Okay. If you're me...then tell me something only I would know." He stated wanting some sort of proof.

I scoffed at his request and thought for a second what to say to prove I'm him from the year 2009.

"Rhonda Hurley."I said as he cocked his head to the side. "We were, uh...19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what?" I smirked pointing to both of us. "We kind of liked it." I said as he looked up and nodded his head.

"Touche." He said looking back at me.

I smirked and cocked my head to the side as he got up and moved to the side.

"So, what - Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" He questioned.

"I guess." I said as he cocked back a different gun. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" I questioned.

"It's efficient, it's incurable and it's scary as hell" He said testing his guns. "Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." He stated, giving information on what's been going on.

"What about Sam?" I questioned curiously.

Just his reaction I could tell something bad had happened to Sammy as he hesitantly tried to figure out what to say.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand Sam didn't make it." He said plainly.

"You weren't with him?" I questioned.

"No." He stated. "No, me and Sam, we hadn't talked in...hell, five years." He said.

"We never tried to find him?" I asked looking up to him.

He smirked down to me and continued back to what he was doing before.

"I got other people to worry about."

"Where you going?" I questioned looking at the stuff on the table.

"I got to run an errand." He said simply.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?" I questioned motioning to my handcuffed wrist.

"Yes." He said motioning to the opened door. "I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of 'The Parent Trap.'"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the pipe behind me.

"So, yeah, you stay locked down." He said getting ready to leave.

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man." I said again motioning back to the cuffs. "Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?" I questioned as he stopped in his tracks to look back at me.

"No. Absolutely not." He said opening to door to take his leave without a second glance back.

I turned back around to look at my surroundings as I shook my head.

"Dick." I insulted and as I looked to the ground I noticed a nail sticking up from the wood. It took a while for me to take it out but once I got a grip on it I finally was able to pull it out and pick at my cuffs to get me free.

Once my hand was free I slowly and quietly opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was around.

Walking down each step I slowly took in my surroundings and seeing all the stuff I couldn't see due to it being dark.

"Hey, Dean."

A voice caught my attention as I turned around to see...Chuck?

"You got a second?" Chuck asked.

I looked him up and down not expecting him to be here.

"No. Yes. Uh...I-I guess. Hi, Chuck." I said reminding myself to just calm down.

"Hi." He said looking down at the paper on his clip board. "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and - and hygiene supplies." He said as I gave a quick look around. "People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" He asked as I thought for a second.

"I-I don't know. Maybe, uh, share?" I said smirking a bit. "You know, like at a kibbutz."

He looked at me in a weird way and you could just see a sort of wonder cross his feature.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck questioned.

"Absolutely. And I will be." I quickly said as Chuck looked behind me, his eyes going wide.

"Uh-oh." He said as I took a quick look behind, quickly dodging a fist aimed for my face.

"Whoa! Geez!" I yelled as she took her leg and was about to knee me, I quickly dodged once more and panicked, getting behind Chuck and using him as a shield.

"Risa." Chuck greeted.

"Risa." I said.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" She questioned, her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets in anger.

"Uh, what? I-I don't - did I?" I asked Chuck as he quickly nodded his head.

"I thought we had a 'connection.'" She said raising her hand, using air quotes.

"Well, I'm sure that we do." I said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah?" She questioned about to walk off.

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said as she passed him.

"Screw you." She said walking away angrily.

I followed her as she stormed off.

"Oh, geez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." I said.

"What?" Chuck questioned.

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" I asked.

He chuckled a little and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can you point me in the direction?" I asked nicely.

Chuck pointed toward a nearby cabin. I thanked him swiftly and headed to the designated cabin. I made my way up the steps and slowly made my way to the door.

"So, in this way, we're each a fragment of total perception - just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind." I pushed the beads hanging on the door and looked inside to see candles and religious statues of Buddha? And when I looked I noticed Cas sitting in a circle with a bunch of beautiful women. "Now, the key to this total, shared perception - it's um...it's surprisingly physical." Cas looked in my direction. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute." I looked around the room once more and waited. "Why not go get washed up for the orgy?"

At that I looked back down to Cas, unsure what exactly happened to Cas in the past 5 years.

The women all laughed as they got up and headed to another room.

"You're all so beautiful." Cas smiled as he watched the women leave. Cas grunted as he got up and stretched his back to get rid of the kinks of sitting down for so long.

I ventured further into the room as I looked at him funny with his back turned toward me.

"What are you, a hippie?" I asked.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas said letting out a sigh.

"Cas, we got to talk." I said panicked.

"Whoa. Strange." He said, his eyes going wide.

"What?" I asked."

"You...are not you - not 'now' you anyway." He said looking me over.

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." I said nodding in confirmation.

"What year are you from?" Cas asked.

"2009." I said as Cas let out another sigh.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?" Cas questioned taking a guess.

"Yes." I said irritated.

Another sigh left Cas as he bought his finger to his chin.

"Interesting." He stated.

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now," I said clapping my hands. "Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?" I said watching as he smiled, laughing and turning his back to me.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry - no dice." Cas said chuckling some more.

"What, are you stoned?" I asked watching him.

"Uh...generally, yeah." He said honestly as my eyebrows went up.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously, wondering how past Cas turned into...this Cas.

"Life." Cas stated simply.

"Well then where's Sariel?" I asked in a panic.

Cas suddenly sobered up a bit and looked straight in my eyes.

"Gone." Cas said simply, a little hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean...gone?" I asked getting up closer. "You mean she's not in this little camp of yours? Did she turn sides?"

"No." Cas said turning his back to me.

"Then where is she? I need to find her, if anything _she_ can bet me back to my date on the calendar." I asked.

"No, Dean, what I mean is that...Sariel is gone. Dead." Cas said turning around glaring right at me.

"Dead? How?" I questioned.

Cas gave another sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know you had difficulty trying to understand why she wanted to watch over Sam. You figured that she would turn on you guys the very minute she gets that opportunity, but Dean your view on her has to change and fast." Cas said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"She tried to protect Sam from Lucifer in Detroit. But it seems like no matter how much Sariel fought for her big brother to let him go and let all this go, she was forced to fight the brother she loved. Lucifer took her life with her own blade and he cried. You see Dean, you've got her all wrong and she risked her life for Sam...even when she knew it was pointless, she still tried." Cas said getting close to me. "When you go back...you change your attitude toward her, because she would risk her life for the side she chose."

Silence fell between us when the sound of cars pulling in caught our attention.

"She died for Sam, and she almost died for you."

_**Year 2009**_

-Sariel's P.O.V-

"_Sariel, something is wrong. Dean is missing." _A gruff voice made its way to my ears.

'Castiel?' I questioned putting down a book I was reading by a deserted beach in Japan.

"_I think Zachariah has gotten his hands on Dean." _Castiel continues to say as I quickly vanished to appear on a roadside by Castiel.

"What do you mean Castiel?" I questioned walking toward him.

"He is not answering his phone." Castiel said gesturing to a contraption in his hand.

"What is this?" I questioned taking a hold of the thing between my thumb and pointer finger.

"I will explain later." Castiel said. "I have a feeling Dean is gone."

"I shall see where he is..." I said closing my eyes and concentrating on the insignia I put on Dean.

I opened my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Zachariah has him..." I said shaking my head.

"What should we do." Castiel asked as I looked up to the said angel.

"_You _will go and bring him back here." I said stepping toward him. "I will wait here."

With that said Castiel disappeared as I waited quietly on the side of the road in the dark.

'I'm bound to get found out if I keep coming to help every time they call.' I thought.

In a blink of an eye Dean was standing right in front of me with Castiel.

"Dean." I said as he looked behind him.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas." Dean said smiling at Castiel.

"We had an appointment." Castiel stated.

I went over to stand next to Castiel as Dean walked forward and placed a hand on Castiel's right shoulder.

"Don't ever change." Dean said as he turned to look at me.

"Is something wrong Dean?" I asked taking a step toward him. "What did Zachariah do? If he touched you...he knows the consequences. I will deal with him myself."

Dean continued to stare at me as I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned as he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you..." Dean said looking between Castiel and myself.

"I didn't do anything..." I stated, confused.

"No, but I do know what you would do if the time ever called...and I want to say thank you." Dean stated.

"What did Zachariah show you?" I questioned only to have Dean shake his head.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're on our side." Dean said as he started to fidget with something in his pocket.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Castiel asked.

"Long story." Dean stated taking out his phone. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's witnesses from now on, okay?" He said opening his phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel questioned.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean said pressing a few more buttons and lifting the phone up to his ear.

I smiled as he looked to Castiel and I nodded.

"Castiel," I said looking at the angel beside me. "I will be taking my leave now..." I patted the angel on his shoulder and took off.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? If so please spread the word to those who may also love my story and please tell them that reviews are greatly appreciated. Hopefully the more this story progresses I get more reviews and followers. Thank you very much! If you guys have questions I will gladly answer them for you! Love you all! I'm sorry if Dean seemed OOC as well!  
**

**-Shay**


	5. Someone To Call A Friend

**Author's Note:**** Hello Supernatural fans! More importantly hello Castiel fans! First of I would like to thank Hope94 for the wonderful review. And thank you to Yankeegirl01 and MeowBearsPandas29 for reading my creation! I must apologize for this chapter because it's short and because sometimes it doesn't seem like it ties in with the story. But I assure you that there is a reason why I add these chapters because I'm trying to incorporate my beautiful angel Sariel and her relationship between the boys and Castiel. So please be patient and I hope you greatly enjoy my story. And if you like it then share it! Forgive my grammar errors or any that I missed since I have been known to skim over the errors thinking that it's correct. A trick of the eye sort of thing. So here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Castiel, Sam or Dean Winchester. All rights go to the writer of Supernatural and CW so no sue please! Enjoy this chapter and I will be out with another one soon!**

"Guys you can't keep calling me for help..." I said taking a rest on one of their seats.

"We're sorry Sariel, but we just really needed the help now." Sam said, his eyes showing a hint of sadness and silent apology.

"I am happy that you and your brother are back together, but your cases should now be easier since there are two of you working on one case. Counting Castiel, then that is three of you." I said ruffling through their fathers journal.

"Hey Sam? I have been meaning to ask...what is that thing Castiel has?" I asked looking curiously at Sam.

"What?" He asks looking up from his newspaper.

"It's a small black device. I saw Dean having one too...not the same shape but he used it the same way Castiel did. He used it to talk to you about meeting up with him." I asked trying hard to describe something I did not know.

"You mean my cellphone?" Dean asked placing a cup in front of Sam.

"Yes, that talking device. It's called a cellphone?" I questioned as Sam bought his one out.

"Wait, are you telling me that even if you are THE angel of knowledge...you don't know what a cellphone is?" Dean questioned, his left eyebrow lifting up.

"I know things Dean, things that will be needed in a war or the guide other angels." I said picking up Sam's 'cellphone'. "How does this 'cellphone' work?" I questioned earning an eye roll from Dean.

I saw Dean open his phone and press a few buttons and suddenly the device in my hand started to vibrate and play a catchy tune.

"Press this button here." Sam instructed, pointing to a green looking button. "And then just talk into the phone."

I followed Sam's instructions and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I questioned.

The phone was yanked from my hand by Dean as he flipped it around and placed it back in my hand.

"Can you hear me Sariel?" Dean said into the device feeling stupid as I heard a double echo.

"This is amazing!" I said looking at the phone like it was a blessing. "And you can call anyone with this thing?"

"As long as you have their numbers, you will be able to get in touch with all your friends." Sam said smiling.

"Human kind sure knows how to create such useful and interesting things." I said handing Sam back his phone and looking back up to him. "What else can you tell me about these wonderful devices?" I questioned.

Sam gave me a run through of what else kind of devices were created. Told me everything about his laptop and something called the Internet that held so many answers to just about everything.

"Guess an angel of knowledge won't really be needed." I stated a little sad as I watched Sam scroll through some information.

"Some of the stuff on here could be just made up, the Internet is a privilege but it can also be a hindrance." Sam said tapping away at his computer.

"I learned everything I know from reading while people can just look up stuff online to find out what a certain book is about or the summary of the bible." I said a little sadly. "Having the Internet does not seem like a privilege...and it seems like they would make you very lazy."

"People still read," Dean said. "take Sammy here. He got smart by reading...too smart for his own good. Could give you a run for your money."

"But...I don't want to run to get my money, I do not even need money." I stated as Dean's eyes rolled and looked back down to his newspaper.

"Never mind." Dean mumbled as Sam laughed.

"Hey Dean," I said looking toward Dean. "what did Zachariah show you the other day?"

Dean had paused, his brow creasing in concentration and in a second he relaxed and looked right at me.

"Nothing." He said going back to fiddling with the newspaper.

"Dean, I know you're lying." I stated knowingly.

"I was sent to the year 2014, he wanted me to see the consequences if I kept saying 'no' to Michael." Dean stated.

"It's a good way to make a point." I agreed, slightly praising the stupid angel.

"Yeah, annoying and a real friggin' pain in my ass." Dean added as we fell into a comfy silence.

"Who's Paris Hilton?" I questioned looking at Sam's notepad.

"One of the witnesses said that their friend was taken by what appeared to be Paris Hilton." Sam said as I kept on staring at him in confusion. "She's just a teen idol." He continued as he typed away at his 'laptop' and showed me a picture of this 'Paris Hilton'.

"Teens worship this type of being? She dresses so vulgar and wears a lot of color on her face...this is not someone teens should be worshiping." I stated looking closely at the picture.

"Actually, everyone who likes her worships her." Dean said. "She is pretty hot."

"You see we went to the museum that connects all these weird murderers and burnt the possessions that belonged to them...the thing is that it didn't seem like that was the case so we're not dealing with vengeful ghost." Sam said pondering and looking for more information online.

'Worshiping idols...' I thought shuffling through the information I held in my head. "Maybe a pagan God?" I offered. "Maybe Leshii..."

"What?" Dean questioned looking toward me.

"Leshii is a mischievous God that could take on infinite forms. It could only be appeased only with the blood from his worshipers. It would drain the victim and then stuff their stomachs with the seeds. They can't get that attention like they did back then so they will take on the form of an idol that a person admires and then drain them that way...feeding off attention. In Sam's case it was Ghandi. Guarantee if took a closer look at the other victims you will find seeds buried in their bellies." I offered as an example.

"And how would you know this?" Dean questioned as I quirked my eyebrow and stared, waiting for him to catch on. "Right, angel of knowledge, gotcha. So, how do we kill it?" He questioned.

"Chop off his head with an iron ax." I said when a small feeling ran up my spine.

"We should take you on hunts more often...we would get through these cases much faster." Dean said patting my shoulder.

"I would be honored. Now, if you guys need anymore help, then please feel free to call me." I said getting up to leave. "Just don't do it all the time, my brothers are getting suspicious...Raphael is already on my case as it is." I said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

"I have some business to take care of." I stated disappearing from the motel.

-Sam's P.O.V-

"So," I stated earning my brother's attention. "what exactly did Zachariah show you?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well," I said placing my arms across my chest, looking at my brother. "before when Sariel came around you would always be such an ass, now when ever Sariel comes around your attitude completely changed in an instant. Like you had a revelation or something." I said. "You saw something in 2014 that got you to view Sariel differently."

Dean looked right at me and shook his head.

"When I was there Sammy I looked for Cas to get me home. Cas was a fricken hippie Sam, stoned and having orgies." He said chuckling at the though. "And when I asked about Sariel...he said she was dead. Future Cas said to change my attitude about her."

"How did she die?" I questioned.

"She died trying to save you Sammy..." Dean said sadly having a far away look in his eyes. "And she almost died to save me as well."

"Save me from what?" I asked curiously.

"The devil, she fought her own brother and he killed her with her own angel blade." Dean replied taking a seat on the chair Sariel had previously sat in. "It made me realize what she would do if the time came."

-Sariel's P.O.V-

I had arrived in a beautiful safari jungle, behind Castiel and I surveyed the beauty all around us.

"I felt that there was something bothering you little Castiel." I said stepping close to the angel and taking in my surroundings more.

I had stood in the middle of the forest...birds singing their sweet tune, monkeys hollering to their families and the sound of four pawed animals circling us. Silence fell between us until Castiel looked down toward me.

"Am I doing the right thing Sariel..." Castiel questioned looking up to the treetops, light peeking out from the small holes the trees created.

"What do you mean dear Castiel." I questioned as I took a seat on a log and patted the open spot next to me.

Castiel looked to where I was and slowly made his way to sit beside me.

"I am asking if I should have just let everything happen like it had been foretold. If I should have just left Dean in that room to say 'yes' to Michael and have them cleanse this planet." He asked, sounding lost and confused.

"I do not have all the answers for you dear Castiel, but I can give you my opinion." I stated lifting my hand up to have a bird perch itself on my arm. "I think that you are doing the right thing, this planet and all its beauty should keep on living. Even if human kind is flawed...they hate, they fight and they kill for no reason. They have their own free will and they are able to forgive. Which makes them superior to us in ways some of our brothers and sisters cannot understand. It should not have been our decision to cause such an uproar, to want to destroy our fathers precious creation. But it is happening, and you, Dean and Sam are the only people who could end this little feud." I said as another bird perched itself on my shoulder.

"You seem so confident that we could stop our family." Castiel said watching as a bird perched on top his shoulder.

"I am." I stated. "Don't look so sad little Castiel, everything is well."

I saw Castiel move causing the birds on me to fly off. Castiel had put his arms around me, our bodies close together, so close I could hear his heart beating in his chest.

"Castiel, what are you doing." I questioned, unsure of what to do.

"I saw Sam and Dean do this. They call it a hug." Castiel said letting go. "A sign of friendship and a thank you for listening to my problems." When I didn't answer, the little angel's forehead creased in concern. "Did I overstep my boundaries." He asked in his gruff voice.

'Friends?' I thought looking at the angel before me. "No, you did not. I was created to guide angels on the right path. It is my duty."

The side of Castiel's lip quirked up into a small smile as he turned back to look at the scene around him. Both of us settling into a peaceful and serene silence.

'I like hugs...' I thought smiling a little, looking down to my covered shoes.

_"Sariel," _A voice yelled cutting through the silence. _"We're in big trouble!"_

Sam's panicked voice cut through loud and clear. I stood up and looked down at Castiel who got up, seeming to have gotten the same call for help from Dean.

"We must go." I said taking his hand and appearing in a different motel room from before.

"Where's the trouble?" I questioned dropping Castiel's hand and looking at both of the brothers, then looking around the room.

When no trouble was detected I quickly let my guard down and glared the two brothers.

"There does not seem to be any signs of danger." I stated dully. "I told you two to not make it a habit to keep calling me, what if I was with my brothers. They would question why I am being called urgently away." I stated as I noticed Sam's arms clasped tightly behind him.

I started to panic when he wouldn't bring his arms in front of him.

"Did something happen to your arms Sam?" I questioned as Sam just smiled.

"No, nothing like that." Sam said. "We thought we'd give you something."

"We?" I questioned.

"MY brother and myself." Sam said nudging Dean.

Sam held out his hand and I noticed a slim, black device and when I took it from him I noticed that it was a 'cellphone'.

"In case you can't find us you can always get in touch with us through your own cellphone." Dean said.

"Sari?" Sam questioned when I wouldn't answer.

"Sorry for what?" I questioned a little stunned at this nice gesture.

"No." Dean said smacking his forehead. "Sari, short for Sariel. Like how we say Cas, short for Castiel."

"Why do you want to shorten my name?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side as I noticed that I pressed a button unknowingly, the button activating what looked to be a camera.

"It is a sign of friendship." Castiel said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I felt...touched...it's been a while since I called someone a friend. I held up my camera and motioned for Castiel to stand on the other side of Dean.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked as he complied to my request.

"I want to take a picture." I stated smiling a bit.

"Guess girls will always be the same." Dean said as he swung his arm around Castiel and Sam, with Sam bending and leaning against his brother. Both of them smiling as Castiel just looked right at my camera.

I made that my phones 'wallpaper' with help from Sam. That day...I made three friends...who would soon become the most precious and cherished people in my life.

**Was it a good chapter? I hope it was and if not I'm really gomen! BUT if you loved the story then please share and spread the word, reviews are appreciated but I'm not forcing anyone to review. I will end up uploading more chapters with or without reviews ^^**

** BY THE WAY...I have this cute Castiel doll from this person on facebook called Lefty Loves Robots that I ordered. She made the cutest little thing ever and I just thought I'd share it with you guys. If anyone is interested then message me and I will show you a picture of it and if you want to buy one yourself I will gladly give you her facebook site and regular site so you can tell her what you want and place an order!**** Thank you and until next time Super-fans!  
**

**-Shay**


	6. Raguel

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I'm sorry to have updated so late Y^Y But good news, I FINISHED MY SEMESTER!~ So I will have free time, unless I get a job and what not but I will still try to find time to write my stories. Since I have a lot of stories I can write I will surely keep on writing because it gives me joy to write. I would love to thank Take-Me-Away-Now for the lovely review! I hope that more people will start to review and favorite. xD Forgive my grammar errors that I have overlooked and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer:****I do now own Supernatura, Castiel, Dean and Sam. All Supernatural goes to CW and Eric Kripke. Only characters I can say is my own is Sariel and now Raguel. The names I can't say is mine BUT I can say that I bought these two into creation. Enjoy!**

I had been talking to a couple of curious angels when a flutter of wings caught all of our attentions, and judging by the reactions of the angels around me I could already tell who had come to grace me with his presence.

"Sariel." A commanding voice called out.

I turned around and acknowledged my big brother.

"Michael..." I said looking up to him. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" I quickly dismissed the angels behind me, leaving me alone with Michael.

"You think you could hide this from me?" He questioned with authority.

"Hide what big brother?" I questioned.

"You, taking on Sam Winchester, as his guardian." Michael lightly growled. "Raphael had told me you were working with Dean and little Castiel. You are supposed to help me...help us cleanse this Godless planet."

I gave a sigh, knowing my big brother was getting irritated by the second. He took a hold of both my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"You're straying from the path Sariel, just like Lucifer and Gabriel. Those two always had that effect with you, why I would never know. The angels look up to us for guidance...what would happen if slowly we were all to fall missing." He questioned letting go of my shoulders and summoning two of our strongest, battle ready angels.

"Take her to the room, she has fallen and needs to be reminded what she is here for." Michael commanded, turning his back to me.

'What?' I thought as the two angels firmly gripped both of my arms.

"Michael! You cannot do this to me!" I yelled to my brother, squirming to get free.

When he did not turn his back to face me, watch me get carried off, I started to scream and struggle to get free.

"You cannot do this to me! You cannot do this to our father's precious creations! They deserve to live!" I yelled out in anger as I was thrown into a dark, deserted room.

"I'm sorry Sariel...but you need to remember your place my dear sister." The voice of Michael echoed all around me as I was again gripped and strapped to a table.

-Sam's P.O.V-

"Dean, you could have died! What were you thinking?" I scolded my older brother as Bobby wheeled his wheelchair to relax by the table.

"What was I thinking?" Dean yelled glaring back at me. "I was thinking of saving Bobby! More importantly what, WHAT were you thinking gambling when you suck at it?"

A flutter of wings stopped our little argument as we turned to face Cas, who tilted his head in wonder.

"What is going on?" Cas questioned in his gruff voice.

"Nothing." Dean grumbled, heading to sit on the couch.

I shook my head as I turned to look at Cas.

"Is everything okay Cas?" I questioned.

"No, things are not alright. I came to ask if any of you have seen Sariel?" Cas asked.

"No, I'm sorry Cas. Did something happen?" I asked in concern.

"I have prayed for her assistance but she has not answered for a week..." Cas said, his eyes drooping down.

"She's been missing for a week?" Dean asked.

"Yeah..." Cas said sadly.

"Don't worry Cas, I'm sure she's just busy." I comforted as I motioned for Cas to sit.

He rigidly walked toward the couch and sunk into the seat, his body still tense.

"Jeez Cas, relax. I'm sure Sari will come around." Dean said raising an eyebrow up.

When Cas kept his tense form, his brow creasing in concentration until he let out a frustrated sigh.

"How 'bout I try to call for her?" I said looking to Cas.

"Now, hold on just a second." Bobby interrupted. "Who is this Sariel?"

"She is an archangel that offered her services to Sam." Cas stated turning to Bobby.

"What!" Bobby questioned gruffly.

"Long story, we'll fill you in later." Dean said patting Bobby's shoulder.

"I'll give it a shot." I said closing my eyes.

"_Dear Sari." _I prayed out loud. _"Cas has been praying and worried sick about you. You have been missing for a week. So can you please get here as soon as possible I really need your help?"_

For a second nothing happened, then suddenly a huge crash was heard behind us.

I, along with my brother, Cas and Bobby turned behind and saw the TV had been pushed off the dresser. Then standing in the middle of the room was Sariel, her emerald eyes completely blank, having a far away gaze. From what I could tell by looking at her shoulders, it seemed like she was having a hard time breathing. Blood was dripping from a gash on her forehead, flowing over her left eye that's been closed. Her jacket and pant legs were torn to shreds, and in general she just looked like a complete mess.

"Sariel?" I questioned.

Suddenly her eyes closed, her body falling limp and crashing to the floor, as she knocked over the lamp that was on the dresser next to the TV.

"Sariel!" Cas yelled rushing to her side.

"Shit..." Dean muttered out rushing with Cas.

"What happened?" I questioned as Cas turned her over on her back.

"Michael must have found out what Sariel's been doing behind his back." Cas said with concern.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There is a place that all angels go to be reminded to stay on the right path." Cas said, a far off looking in his eyes.

"Like torture?" Dean questioned.

"Something like that, it is a horrible thing to go through." Cas said placing his fingers on Sariel's forehead, the scars and blood all over her body disappearing.

Sariel's eyes started to flutter open, readjusting to her surroundings and immediately she jumped up with her angel blade posed and ready.

"Woah!" Dean said holding his hand out to show he meant no harm.

"Relax Sari," I said inching slowly forward. "you're safe here."

"Wh-where am I." Sari questioned, looking around nervously.

"Safe, you're in our hotel room." I said as I watched Sari slowly snap out of her daze.

"How did I get here?" Sari questioned looking around curiously.

"I'm not sure...I just called to you and you suddenly appeared." I said.

"Called to me?" Sari questioned.

"You've been missing for a week." Cas said. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Michael...he found out what I was up to and told me I needed to be reminded where my place is." Sari said sadly.

She took a seat at the edge of one of the beds, her vessel slumping into the mattress. Cas had walked over to sit next to her, Sari leaning on him for support.

"Dean, we should really do something..." I said leaning toward Dean.

"What can we do? Call Michael and tell him this was all just a misunderstanding? That's such a great idea." Dean said when I had a sudden idea.

"Why don't you travel with Cas, and you can even join us on couple of hunts if you're free." Sam's voice said.

"Would you really let me tag along...an angel who has fallen from her path?" She questioned, looking toward me with hope in her eyes, I smiled sincerely and nodded.

"When I heard little Sari had strayed from the path, I had to see it to believe it." A males voice said, catching all of us off guard.

"Raguel?" Sari questioned jumping in surprise.

The man before us wore a white tank top and over that, a black leather jacket. He wore tight ripped jeans, some black leather boots, and his hair was an ebony black color. It was neatly styled to the right so some of the hair was covering his right eye. His eyes were a matching emerald color as Sariel's.

"What are you doing here?" Sari questioned in defense, getting up.

"I came to see my little sister." He smiled, opening his arms out inviting her for a hug.

In a flash Sari had pulled out her angel blade and ran at Raguel who quickly bought out his own angel blade. As soon as their two blades clashed, you could physically see the sparks fly from the contact and Dean, myself and Bobby moved farther from the two archangels. The anger clear on Sariel's face while the angel, we now know as Raguel, had a expression of shock on his features.

"I thought you to be dead Raguel!" Sari said, her voice dangerously low. "And now you appear in front of me, in such depressing times."

"You have gotten me wrong little sister." He stated, his blade trembling at the force Sari was putting. "I have come to offer my services."

"Raguel..." Sari said dropping her blade, eyes fixated on her brother.

"So um...who is this?" Dean butted in.

"Raguel, "Cas said, watching the two archangels exchange friendly words. "In heaven, wherever Sariel went when serving God, Raguel was her partner. While Sariel is the 'Command of God' and decides the fate of angels who stray from the path. Raguel is the 'Friend of God', he watches over the good behavior of his fellow angels."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Up until now, we thought him to be missing. He disappeared soon after Lucifer was thrown into the cage." Cas said. "Leaving Sariel with double responsibilities."

-Original P.O.V-

"Raguel...why did you disappear? And why are you here now?" I asked sadly.

"I was tired of being around such drama, with Lucifer being cast out, Gabriel leaving, and you changing I wanted to find Gabriel. I thought that maybe if Gabriel came back you could go back to the way things were. Between us, between our brothers, and everything!" Raguel said looking towards Sam and Dean. "You two must be Sam and Dean Winchester." He said walking up to the two boys. "I kept the angel radar turned off most of my years on this planet but once Dean Winchester was pulled from hell. The first thing I hear 'Dean Winchester is saved' came blaring through. I must say that it is an honor to meet you two." Raguel said shaking Sam's hand and then going over to shake Dean's.

"I'm Raguel." My brother said smiling sweetly. "When I felt you two were finally walking this earth I knew what was to come, and by being here on this beautiful planet I came to realize that humankind deserves to live, so I've come to offer my help. I would have come sooner, but little Sari here beat me to the punch. But when I felt something was wrong with my sister I thought now would be the best time to show myself."

"Another angel?" Dean asked on defense. "Nuh-uh. We're fine with just Sari."

"Then I'll work with Castiel." Raguel smiled.

"My brother has been missing for thousand of years, it's safe to say that he is not working with Michael and Raphael..." I said standing beside my brother. "at least I have one of my missing brothers back."

"Sari, are we able to trust Raguel?" Sam asked his eyes never leaving Raguel.

"If, in the end, he starts becoming a danger for you or Dean." I stated. "Then I will personally take care of him myself."

"At this moment Dean, I think the more angels we have on our side the better. Especially since the angels on our side are archangels." Castiel stated.

Dean looked at all of us and gave a huge, exhausted sigh.

"Fine!" Dean yelled out, clearly irritated that he was outnumbered.

Raguel smiled in delight and slung his arm around my shoulder, bringing my body close to his.

-Sam's P.O.V-

"Come, Sariel! We have much catching up to do!" Raguel smiled. "How long has it been?"

"Too long." Sari said as she looked toward Cas. "You coming Castiel?"

Cas nodded and quickly the three angels disappeared to god knows where.

"Huh..." I said walking back to my bed.

"What?" Dean said irritably.

"That's the first time Sari's smile actually reached her eyes." I stated.

"You're paying attention to that?" Dean questioned taking a seat on the other motel bed. "Are you in love with an angel?"

"Shut up."

"Alright you two," Bobby said. "you have a lot of explaining to do."

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! I am working on the next chapter for this story and the next chapters for my other stories. ^^ I hope you all have a great day, and for those who are dealing with school/finals I wish you all the best of luck and keep going at your studies! Reviews are loved but not mandatory...but I emphasize loved lmfao. Love you all and thank you!****  
**

**-Shay**


	7. Changing Channels

**Author's Note:**** Hello Supernatural fans!~ I'm happy ****to be**** uploading another chapter so soon, like I said a bunch of free time now since I'm on summer vacation =) I want you guys to forgive my errors that I have looked over. I want to thank ****emma1695**** and Alice-Hatter. I know there's not much that happened since it's only been a day since I updated. BUT a lot has happened for one day ****hehe****. By the way for those who haven't seen it, I think you guys should go check out Iron Man 3. Wickedly awesome.**

**Disclaimer:**** I want to say that I do not own Supernatural! All rights go to Eric ****Kripke****. So, the only people I can say is mine are ****Raguel**** and ****Sariel****. =) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^.**

_'__Sariel__...I am in need of your services.'_

I was talking to Raguel on a secluded beach on Maui, watching the waves rolling in and out. When suddenly Castiel's urgency cut through my thoughts, making me stop in the middle of my sentence.

"Sari?" Raguel questioned.

"It's Castiel..." I said listening carefully.

"_Dean and Sam had gone missing; I do not know where they have disappeared to." _

"Dean and Sam went missing." I said getting up along with Raguel. "We should get going."

A second after, both Raguel and myself had appeared in a motel room that the boys were supposed to be in only to see a confused Castiel.

"What's going on Castiel?" I questioned as Raguel went looking around the motel room.

"They have been missing for days." Castiel said looking through Sam's research books.

I, too, started to look around when on a nightstand I found a bunch of wrappers.

"What is this?" I asked taking a wrapper between my thumb and pointer finger, holding it cautiously as if it was hazardous.

"It's a sugary treat, Dean called it a candy." Castiel said standing close to me. "Sam had a newspaper by his belongings and he has written that the Incredible Hulk had followed the victim into the house, killing him and he found those candy wrappers at the scene of the crime."

"The Incredible Hulk?" I asked holding no knowledge of this...supernatural creature.

"I do not understand myself." Castiel said.

"The Incredible Hulk character from a Marvel series." Raguel said as Castiel and I stared at him in confusion. "Never mind...I'll explain after we find the Winchesters."

"I do know a few creatures with a big taste for sweets." I said dropping the wrapper and dusting my hands on my pants. "I will try to locate them."

I closed my eyes and concentrated, attempting to pinpoint the two boys.

"Something is wrong..." I said creasing my brow in confusion. "They are here, but something isn't right." I took a hold of Castiel's hand in my right and Raguel's shoulder. "Let us go."

"I will stay here." Raguel said looking through a brown leather book. "I'm going to read up on these Supernatural creatures. You know, since I'll be hunting alongside the Winchesters I should know my stuff."

"Fine, stay here and don't leave." I stated.

We had appeared in a dark room, nothing but darkness surrounding us and the sound of cheering in front of us.

I walked forward along with Castiel, the scene in front of us opened and the cheering stopped.

"Cas?" "Sari?"

I looked to my left to find Sam strapped to some sort of contraption with Dean in the same predicament.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked looking at us.

I turned farther to the left and noticed an old, tan guy with his fist up, and a girl with what looked to be...a devils outfit?

'This place is weird...' I thought looking up to Sam. "It's us."

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Castiel questioned looking around the room.

"Us? What are _you _doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Looking for you." I stated turning my attention to Dean. "Castiel called, you've been missing for days."

"So, get us the hell out of here, then." Sam said in desperation, making what seemed like people groan in disappointment.

"Let's go." Castiel said reaching for Dean as I was about to reach for Sam, when suddenly I had ended up in a living room.

"Castiel?" I called out; when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Castiel? Is that who you've been seeing behind my back?" A man's voice called out.

I turned around and saw a man with a white tank and only in his boxers. I inhaled and smelled a sweet but a sort of...sour smell. 'Alcohol?' I thought.

"Excuse me?" I questioned as he advanced toward me.

"This Castiel guy, is the guy you have been seeing behind my back?" He questioned.

"No," A voice from behind me said.

I turned toward the front door and in walked a woman dressed in a skimpy black dress, with her lips painted a bright red.

"I am the one she has been seeing behind your back," A weird eerie song played in the background, as the woman said gliding to my side. "She's tired of your crap and thought a woman could treat her better than a man like you ever could."

"Then that's where you're wrong..." The man in front of me said glaring at the woman next to me. He pulled out a picture of a chubby woman. "I am no man, I am a woman. And since I was a woman, I know how to treat her better as well!"

That eerie song played again as the woman with the skimpy black outfit swung her arm around my waist.

"Okay, this is just too weird and I'm getting out of here." I stated forcefully shoving the woman aside.

I concentrated hard enough and I noticed that the scenery changed to a black and white desert.

"Where am I now..." I said silently to myself.

I started walking around when the sound of horse shoes caught my ears, then slowly they started getting louder and then the sounds of gun shootings caught my ear.

I watched as people riding the horses came my way and one aimed their gun at me. Before I could react, one of the riders pulled his trigger and I heard the bullet wiz through the air and went right through my shoulder. And while I was concentrated on the wound inflicted on my shoulder another two was aimed at my left side.

'Dammit that hurts.' I thought, bending my knees and swiftly dodging the oncoming horses. "I have to find Castiel." I said, concentrating hard enough on a certain little angel somewhere in this weird world.

I had appeared once again in an unknown place, on an open field, with what looked to be a certain time in Japan.

"Castiel?" I questioned looking around.

"Sariel."

I turned around and noticed Castiel with a scratch across the bridge of his nose, a scratch on his eyebrow and his breathing irregular.

"You okay?" I asked as Castiel slowly made his way toward me.

"I'm fine...we need to find Sam and Dean." Castiel said.

"I can't get out of this place..." I said sadly. "Are you sure that we are dealing with a trickster? Because this just seems too powerful to be one."

"I have felt the same way about this whole situation..." Castiel stated. "We need to get to Sam and Dean and fast."

"I have hopped through this weird world for a while and I can't seem to pin point where exactly they are." I stated sadly.

"Try once more." Castiel said his breath labored a bit.

"I will try..." I took a hold of Castiel's hand and concentrated hard when suddenly we both appeared in front of a white door.

Castiel gave me a look and swiftly opened the door, we both walked in when we heard a bunch of applause and what sounded like a...audience?

"You guys okay?" Dean asked looking at both of us.

"I don't have much time." Castiel stated.

"What happened?" Sam asked as I swiftly made my way toward Sam and Dean.

"We got out." I stated.

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right, Sariel pointed it out this thing is much more powerful than it should be." Castiel stated.

"We have to get you out." I stated.

"What thing - the trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

And before Castiel could answer some powerful force pushed him back, slamming him into the other side of the wall.

"Castiel!" I called out; when I ran toward him I was flung to the opposite side of the room, smashing into the table that broke on impact.

"Hello!" A cheery voice said as Dean helped me sit up. "Thank you! Thank you." I heard the door shut suddenly.

I looked up at the mysterious figure that had entered. The mysterious man wore a dull green jacket, with dark blue jeans and a red top underneath his jacket. The one thing I noticed was the gold hair and the gold eyes.

Before I could speak a word I noticed that there was duct tape on my mouth.

He looked to his left and smiled.

"Hi, Castiel." The man smiled and flicked his wrist making Castiel disappear and then he looked at me. "And hello to you dear Sariel."

'It can't be...' I thought and the last thing I saw was the flick of his wrist and my world disappeared into darkness.

-Dean's P.O.V-

(Couple channels ahead)

That stupid son of a bitch turned my brother into a car...like what the hell!

"All right, you son of a bitch!" I yelled loudly to the sky. "Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam questioned as I just looked back and gave my brother...my car a look.

"Wow."

I turned toward the voice as the Trickster walked up to inspect the car.

"Sam, get a load of the rims on you." The Trickster smirked.

"Eat me." Sam replied making the Trickster whistle in amusement.

"Okay, boys, ready to go quietly?" He questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast." I stated angrily. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another."

I stood my ground and glared down at this S.O.B. who only rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. He lifted up his right hand and snapped his fingers, earning the car to shut down and the door opening. I looked behind and saw Sam emerge from the car and glare right at the Trickster.

"Happy?" The Trickster questioned earning my little brother to slam the car door shut.

I smiled a little and then turned to glare back at the Trickster.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" I questioned as Sam came to stand next to me.

"I _am _the Trickster." He stated smugly.

The sound of a lighter flicking opened urged me to continue on.

"But maybe you're not." I stated as Sam threw down the lit lighter, and around the Trickster created a circle of holy fire. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The 'Trickster' looked at me funny and started to laugh.

"A what?" He questioned looking back and forth between my brother and me. "Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what." I said smiling. "You just jump out of the holy fire, and we'll call it our mistake."

The 'Trickster' chuckled and suddenly his smile disappeared, replaced by a look of defeat. The scene around us changed from the wild outdoors to the factory that we had previously gone into. The 'Trickster' bought his hands up and clapped slowly, still with a smirk playing on his face.

"Well played, boys. Well played." He congratulated looking around him. "Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Oh, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." I stated earning a look from Sam.

"Where'd I screw up?" He questioned.

"You didn't." Sam stated. "But nobody gets the jump on Cas, and especially Sari, like you did."

"Mostly, it was the way you talked about Armageddon." I stated earning a confused look from the angel in front of us.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience. Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." I stated smirking in victory.

"So, which one are you?" Sam questioned. "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douche?"

The angel turned his gaze on Sam and smiled proudly.

"Gabriel, okay?" He smiled turning his head to the side. "They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Sam asked skeptically. "The archangel?"

"Guilty." Gabriel smiled.

-Sam's P.O.V-

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a Trickster?" Dean asked confused.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world...till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel said pointedly.

"And what did daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagans?" Dean asked as I gritted my teeth together in anger.

'This is the guy Sari was distraught over?' I thought watching Gabriel stare irritated at my brother.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel stated.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" I asked, clearly upset.

"Well, do you blame him?" Dean added in. "I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douche-nozzles."

Gabriel turned his attention on my brother, clearly upset at what he had just called his brothers.

"Shut your cake hole. You don't know anything about my family. I loved my father, my brothers-loved them" Gabriel stated.

"Like how you love Sariel?" I stated earning a depressed look from Gabriel, who quickly covered it up and looked at me in anger.

"But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each others throats? I couldn't bear it, okay?!" Gabriel screamed. "So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"And you think Sariel could bear it?" Dean muttered angrily.

"Then help us stop it." I said pushing Dean's statement aside.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel's stated turning to me.

"You want to see the end of the world?" Dean questioned.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel lashed out. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell-I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over!"

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to—to pull the plug." I stated as Gabriel only could laugh.

"Oh, you do not know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this-because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate." He stated looking at both of us.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, urging him to continue on.

He looked at me in confusion and then looked at my brother. Both of us clearly not understanding what Gabriel was talking about.

Gabriel clicked his tongue and started to whistle, with a smirk on his face.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it Michael-the big brother, loyal to an absent father. And Lucifer - the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you!" Gabriel stated, slowly connecting the dots for us, lifted his hands toward the heavens and pointing at both of us. "As it is in heaven... so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked, quite pissed.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you?" He stated looking at both of us. "Because from the moment dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

My brother looked toward me as we exchanged glances.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"I'm sorry...but it is." Gabriel said sighing. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow." He stated sincerely. "But this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's got to be."

A couple of minutes of silence passed between us as we took in all the information given.

"So, Boys..." Gabriel stated snapping us out of our silence. "Now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first, you're gonna bring Cas and Sari back from wherever you stashed them." Dean commanded.

"Oh, am I?" Gabriel stated.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Dean threatened.

Gabriel looked toward both of us, trying to see if we were joking or not, when he lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Panting was heard and we saw Cas standing to our left bruised, battered and exhausted.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine." Cas said staring at the angel surrounded by holy fire. "Hello, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled sweetly at Castiel.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Gabriel stated, clearly irritated and when Cas just continued to stare he made a face.

"Bring back Sari as well." I stated glaring at him.

"I promise that I will bring her back as soon as I'm out of here." Gabriel stated, motioning toward the ring of fire.

"You really think you've had it tough?" Dean asked pointedly. "You can't even face your favorite little sister? Yeah that really shows your love for your family."

"You think you've had it tough listening to your brother argue and fight?" I stated as Gabriel looked at me. "You don't know what she's been through."

When Gabriel said nothing and kept his eyes on me I decided to push on.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I stated glaring lightly at the archangel. 'Raguel, we need help at the abandoned factory.

The flutter of wings caught our attention and we looked to see Raguel.

"Got a prayer for help and came as soon as I could." Raguel smiled, standing on my right side, until his gaze fixated on the ring of holy fire. "Gabriel?" He questioned.

"Hello...little brother." Gabriel stated shocked.

Raguel looked around searching for someone until he looked toward Dean and me.

"Where's little Sari?" He questioned.

Dean looked to Gabriel and glared.

"Face the music, bring her back."

-Original P.O.V-

For a moment my world was shrouded in darkness, nothing but darkness until I was suddenly standing in front of a ring of fire, with the Trickster stuck in the middle, Sam and Raguel on my right with Dean and Castiel to my left.

Sam swung his arm over my shoulder and looked down at me with concern.

"You alright, Sariel?" Sam questioned as I nodded, staring straight at the man standing in the middle of the ring of fire.

"Gabriel...?" I questioned in disbelief. "It can't be..."

"Hello...princess." Gabriel said sweetly looking at me sadly.

"Sam...Dean. Take your leave." I stated keeping my eyes on Gabriel.

"You sure Sari?" Sam questioned.

"Castiel?" I stated looking toward Castiel. "Please escort Sam and Dean out and come back."

-Sam's P.O.V-

Dean and I walked out with Castiel trailing behind.

"Hey Cas?" I asked looking back to Cas as we made our way to the impala. "What's going to happen now?"

"Looks like an angel family reunion." Dean stated shrugging his shoulders. "And it looks like this is going to get very ugly, very quickly."

"Sariel is upset and disappointed at both Raguel and Gabriel." Cas said. "I can feel her getting angry by the minute."

"Are you going to be okay Cas?" I questioned.

"I will be fine; I think Sariel wants me there to control the situation." Cas said standing by the entrance to the deserted factory. "I advise you to start driving away, if things get ugly...an archangel's anger is the worse to experience."

"Will do Cas." Dean said getting in the car as I got into the passenger's seat.

-Original P.O.V-

I looked at Gabriel who was still surrounded by the flames, and then I looked at Raguel who shifted uncomfortably in his place. I heard the door close shut and footsteps walking my way.

I looked at the flames, lifted my right hand and snapped my fingers, conjuring up a bucket of water and putting out the flames surrounding the archangel.

"Raguel, Gabriel...I think we have a lot of catching up to do." I stated gritting my teeth together.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I enjoyed writing it although I just guessed on where ****Castiel**** went during Changing Channels, and I just assumed Gabriel sent ****Castiel**** to his own little channels to keep him company. So forgive me if I got that part wrong. Like I always say, reviews are not mandatory BUT I do so very much ****LOVE reviews! They make me happy. =) So, again, I hope you forgive me overlooking the grammar errors and I hope you enjoyed yourself. **

**Thank you and love you all!**

**-Shay**


	8. Archangel vs Archangel

**Author's Note: Hello Supernatural fans everywhere! I ****JUST**** finished watching the last episode of Supernatural Season 8 and I seriously can't wait for the season finale of season 9 can you guys? For some reason no notification was sent to my email, so if I didn't look at my story stats, I wouldn't have seen all the new followers and people who favorite my story. In just one day so many people read, favorite and is following my story ^^ Thank you all! I would love to thank Crazyninjagirl22, DeanW'sBabyGirl, ClumsyCassandra, AnimePrincessRach. Again forgive my grammar errors that I have overlooked thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural! All rights belong to Eric Kripke and the only people I can call my own is Sariel and Raguel! Enjoy Super-fans!**

-Castiel's P.O.V-

'This is not going well...what am I going to do.' I thought frantically as I took out my cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

"**Hello?"** Dean's voice came out through the other line.

"Dean, are you free?" I questioned looking at the scene in front of me.

"**Um…yeah, Sam and I just checked into a motel." **Dean said.

"Where are you?" I questioned, frantically.

"**Cas, what's wrong?" **Dean questioned.

"I'll tell you when I get there, where are you?" I questioned urgently.

"**Okay, okay. Calm down Cas." **A bunch of shuffling was heard on the other line when Dean's grunts came back on the phone. "**We're in Louisiana, Missouri. The motel's name being River's Edge Motel, room #4."**

-Dean's P.O.V-

"Okay, okay. Calm down Cas." I said turning to grab the key and a papered brochure. "We're in Louisiana, Missouri. The motel's name being River's Edge Motel, room #4."

When I heard nothing on the other line I looked down at my phone.

"Cas? Cas!" I yelled into the phone.

"I'm here Dean."

I jumped in fright, as I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth together.

"Dammit, Cas! We've been through this!" I yelled out angrily.

"Where's your brother?" Cas questioned looking around the room.

"Here Cas," Sam interrupted coming out from the bathroom. "What's wrong? We just left you not to long ago."

"I don't know how to handle this; I was hoping you two could help." He stated fidgeting around.

"You have to tell us what is wrong first Cas." I stated.

"We may need to get Bobby as well." Cas said taking hold of both my arm and Sam's.

"No, Cas, we're not zapping anywhere." I stated trying to yank my arm out of his hold.

"No time Dean."

In a flash we had appeared in Bobby's house, with Bobby just sitting behind his desk.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked irritated.

I shook my head to snap out of my dizziness along with my brother.

"No time to explain." Cas said walking toward Bobby and rolling him toward Sam and me.

"What's going on here?" Bobby questioned moving around in his wheelchair.

"I will explain when we get there." Cas said taking hold of both Sam and me while I took a hold of Bobby's shoulder.

The scene before us suddenly changed and we had appeared back at the abandoned factory. And right at that moment the ground started to tremble beneath our feet.

"What the hell?" I asked looking to Cas for answers.

"They are getting out of control." Cas said in a panic. "Before we go in you must know what happened. It went from a controlled family talk to an all-out battle."

Another tremble moved through the ground knocking Sam and myself to our knees.

"They're fighting?" Sam asked.

"Sariel is in a rage with Gabriel and Raguel." Cas said. "She's upset and that's causing the other two to go in a rage.

"Okay Cas, please tell us what happened." Sam said as we stood a bit further from the door.

**5 Hours Before**

_-Third P.O.V-_

"_Gabriel," Raguel said moving to give Gabriel a hug. "it's so good to see you after so long!"_

_Sariel jaw clenched as she watched Raguel and Gabriel exchange an embrace before she stomped over to Raguel and forcefully pulled him off._

"_Where were you Gabriel?" Sariel angrily yelled._

_Gabriel stayed quiet and could not look at Sariel in the eyes._

"_Look at me Gabriel..." Sariel stated, forcing Gabriel to look up. "Where were you this whole time?"_

"_I could not bear to see our brothers fight!" Gabriel said walking toward Sariel. "Seeing them constantly fight, I could not bear hearing it."_

"_And you think I could!" Sariel yelled out, her grace pulsating a bit. "What have you been doing? What's so important that you went missing for several thousand years?"_

"_I've been posing as a Trickster..." Gabriel mumbled quietly._

"_You ran out of heaven to join the Pagans?" Sariel stated._

"_I didn't want to be found! I couldn't take hearing Michael and Lucifer fight constantly." Gabriel said._

"_I couldn't handle the constant bickering from those two, but you didn't see me skipping out of heaven." Sariel stated. "Do you know what I went through? You skipped out of heaven, than Lucifer gets cast out\," Sariel then turned her gaze on Raguel. "then Raguel decides to follow in your footsteps not long after big brother Lucifert."_

"_What?" Gabriel said looking at Raguel. "Why did you leave?"_

"_I went to find you." Raguel said sadly. "Sariel wasn't the same after you left, and slowly it just got worse and worse! When you left she was lost, and when Lucifer got cast out she became just a mechanical angel who only dedicated herself to following orders. I thought that if I went to find you, somehow bring you back, that she would go back to the way she used to be."_

_Raguel had turned to look back at Sariel._

"_But it looks like me leaving didn't help the situation at all." Raguel said sadly._

"_After you left Gabriel, I had no one to turn to. Lucifer was arguing constantly with Michael and in the end he was cast out by Michael. I had responsibilities to tend to; I couldn't just run away like you both did. Then Raguel left without a word, and more responsibilities piled up on my shoulders! Michael and Raphael expected more from me! I could not bear these things, all the things they had said to me yet I was strong enough to stick around because I couldn't leave my duties or my brothers." Sariel said slowly getting angrier by the minute. "So yes, of course I changed to a 'mechanical angel' as you call me, because there was nothing else to do, no one to turn to!"_

"_Sari..." Raguel said sadly._

"_No, after all these years, I thought you two to be dead! There were times I looked for someone to talk to, but you two weren't around and it's not like I could walk right into hell and talk to Lucifer." Sariel said, her grace pulsating faster and faster. "The stress Michael and Raphael have put on me for all these years...it's been too much, yet I had to deal with it for over a millennium! I didn't go running off like you two did."_

"_Princess...you need to relax." Gabriel said taking a cautious step forward._

"_Sariel is upset with you two." Castiel said, appearing between the two archangels. "Sariel's grace is getting out of control."_

"_Thank you Castiel." Gabriel said sarcastically._

"_You welcome?" Castiel said watching Sariel._

_In a blink of an eye Sariel ran toward Raguel, and punched him square in the jaw. Flinging him back into the far back wall, creating a crater on impact._

"_Princess!" Gabriel yelled raising his hands in surrender. "Not the place princess to be doing this..."_

"_I've thought you two to be missing, possibly dead, for over a millennium, I think I've waited long enough." Sariel stated in a rage. She ran toward Gabriel and yanked his collar toward her, then slammed Gabriel into the ground, the crater even bigger than the one created by Raguel._

_Then in a blink of an eye, Raguel had appeared behind Sariel and held her arms behind her back._

"_Sariel, enough of this." Raguel stated, keeping a firm grip on her arms. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_Sariel had turned around swiftly and elbowed Raguel in the face, and while Raguel tended to his face, Sariel took both his hands in hers and threw him off only to be tackled by Castiel._

"_Enough, Sariel." Castiel said pinning down both of her arms._

"_I have no quarrel with you Castiel," Sariel stated gently, but firmly, shoving Castiel off her. "You need to step away."_

_Raguel had recovered and ran toward Sariel, tackling her and throwing her into the concrete wall._

"_Castiel, you need to stay out of this for your own safety." Raguel stated, blocking an oncoming attack from Sariel._

_Gabriel had recovered from the shock of being thrown to the ground, and ran toward Sariel and took a hold of both her wrists, preventing another attack on Raguel._

"_Relax...please princess." Gabriel pleaded looking at Castiel. "You need to get far from here Castiel, Raguel and I will take care of this."_

_Sariel had elbowed Gabriel in the stomach and pushed him off._

**Present Time**

-Sam's P.O.V-

"And they've been fighting this whole time?" I asked amazed.

"It was said that Sariel's temper is something you never want to experience..." Castiel said fearfully.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" Dean asked looking at Castiel.

"I didn't know what to do." Castiel stated sternly, looking toward the factory.

"Then why do you need us?" I asked worriedly. "We're just mortals compared to the angels fighting in the factory."

"I was hoping that you two could stop both sides before things get worse," Castiel stated. "if things escalate to worse, it could create hurricanes, earthquakes, typhoons, firestorms, tsunamis, anything any humankind could think of. These three alone could destroy the world without thinking about it." Castiel said nervously.

"Then why am I here?" Bobby questioned.

"They are fighting like children...maybe you could calm them down as the voice of reason." Castiel stated sadly.

"Okay, Cas. We'll do whatever we can." I stated as Castiel stepped forward toward the door.

"We have to be careful." Castiel warned as we all entered the factory.

As we entered the factory, we took notice to the huge craters on the ground, the busted metal pillars, and suddenly a figure flew by us and crashed into the wall barely missing us.

"Holy hell!" Dean yelled out, both me and Dean looked back to the rubble and out emerged Raguel. We both moved toward to help him out and he had a bruise across his jaw, a hand print formation on his neck, his clothes ripped and shredded, blood dripping from the left side of his forehead, and just bruises showing on all exposed skin.

"You look terrible." I said helping Raguel sit up.

"Yeah...thanks." Raguel stated looking up to see Gabriel and Sariel fighting with each other.

"Have you guys been fighting this whole time?" Dean questioned.

"You could say that..." Raguel stated exhausted. "Plus a few exchange of words and apologizes here and there."

"What happened to make things escalate this far?" I questioned.

"She's just upset...over a millennium worth of pent-up anger, stress and depression." Raguel said stretching his limbs.

"Well, glad you guys are finally facing the music." Dean stated. "You both are gonna have to hold her down and maybe we can talk some sense into her."

"Easier said than done..." Raguel said getting up slowly and running toward Sariel who had Gabriel in her clutches.

"So, what's the plan Dean?" I asked looking down at him.

"They hold her down; we try to get princess to snap out of the state she's in." Dean stated.

"Really Dean," Bobby said rolling by. "that's the plan? Talk to an enraged archangel."

"Yups, that's the plan. Unless any of you have a different plan." Dean stated looking to Cas, Bobby and myself.

"I should go and assist Gabriel and Raguel." Castiel stated, running toward the battling archangels.

We watched as Castiel got behind Sariel, looping his arms underneath her arms and locking his hands behind her head while Raguel and Gabriel took a hold of both her legs.

"Show time." Dean said as he ran toward Sariel with me following close behind.

"Sariel...you have to calm down." I yelled out getting close.

She shook her head from side to side and shut her eyes, her jaw tensing.

"No, I will not." She stated. "They left me alone to deal with Michael and Raphael. They all did! Because they could not handle the stress? What about me? The older brothers leave while the little sister is being put down constantly with no one to talk to, no one to turn to! And with father absent...Gabriel leaving, Lucifer leaving, Raguel leaving...it's not fair!" She stated shaking her head once more in anger.

"Well they are here now princess. They are here, by your side, listening to you, they are facing the music now! Sure they ditched you and that was unfair to you, but you got to let it go and notice now that they are here now, alive." Dean said sternly.

"Listen, Sariel." Bobby said wheeling forward, toward the pinned angel. Sariel suddenly calmed and looked up to Bobby, hearing the squeaking wheels and paying full attention to him. "I may not know much about your family, but after dealing with the drama between these two boys I suggest you listen up."

She glared toward Bobby making him glare right back.

"Now, I don't know much about you, I didn't even know who you were until these two idjits filled me in." Bobby then looked at both Gabriel and Raguel. "Sure, these two knuckle heads left, they let you down, but they are your brothers, they are your only family at this point. Now that they are here, are they leaving you now?"

"No..." She answered softly, staring straight at Bobby. "I was alone. The people I trusted all started to leave, to the point where the only person I could trust was myself. I did my duty, I did my missions, I followed orders, that's all ever did and all I was ever good for." She ceased struggling, her anger deflating as she fell to her knees. "Michael sent me to that room Gabriel..."

"Princess..." Gabriel stated looking down at the defeated angel.

Sariel had suddenly slumped further, falling to the ground and Gabriel swiftly went to catch her before she face planted onto the concrete ground.

On closer inspection, both on Sariel and Gabriel, it seemed they had it worse than Raguel...just with more bruises showing on their exposed skin.

"This was some angel on angel violence." Dean stated looking at Gabriel and around the factory.

"Sariel doesn't get angry much." Raguel stated in exhaustion.

"But when she does, she has a temper tantrum like a little child." Gabriel stated as he gave a big sigh.

"You know, in all honesty, you both had this coming." Dean stated earning a look from both conscious angels. Dean sighed and addressed both angels.

"As older siblings you have the responsibility to look after the youngest sibling no matter what, protect them from harm, loneliness and disappointment. You both failed as the older siblings." Dean stared pointedly at Raguel. "You suddenly took off looking for Gabriel because you couldn't handle the person Sariel had become when in the end she needed someone by her side to help her. To help her get through this depressing time of losing both her favorite big brothers." Dean then turned his gaze to Gabriel. "And you were a coward; you were her best friend, favorite sibling and you just up and leave. Back then you were afraid to stand up to your brothers and ran. Even now you are still too afraid to stand up to your brothers! She had a right to be angry at you two; I think you both deserved all that you go!"

Both Gabriel and Raguel shared a look of sadness before looking down at the unconscious Sariel.

"Will she be okay?" I questioned, looking down at Sariel.

"When lil Sari here has her little temper tantrums...it takes a lot out of her, that's why she rarely has these tantrums of hers. She blacks out right after." Raguel stated.

"Like blind rage?" Dean questioned.

"Yup." Gabriel said picking her up and disappearing.

"That's my cue!" Raguel said turning his back. "Oh!" Raguel stated turning to look back over his shoulders. "Like Sari had said before, if you ever need any of us, just pray. And Cas!"

"Hm?" Cas questioned looking up.

"You're coming right?"

"Right after I take Bobby, Dean and Sam home I will join you." Cas stated.

"We'll be waiting little brother!" Raguel smiled, disappearing in a flutter of wings.

**There was so much activity when I saw the stats of people who read the day before I was really shocked! 232 people read in one day! Made me so happy and so many people followed and favorite my story! Sadly I got no notification sent to my email so I found that pretty weird, but I'm happy I decided look at the stats. Reviews aren't mandatory but I absolutely love reviews, good or bad because it would make me grow as a writer. If you enjoy this story please spread the word. ^^**

**Thank you and I love you Super-fans!**

**-Shay**


	9. Humankind 101

**Author's Note:**** Hello Super-fans! I hope you're all ready for the Season Finale this Wednesday of Season 8! I seriously can't wait! I want to tell you guys that I am greatly enjoying myself while updating my Supernatural story! Even though I should be doing the others as well for some reason it's so addicting since I've watched a lot of youtube videos of the Supernatural conventions lately. There have been a lot of readers but not much activity and fanfiction isn't sending me much email notifications, so hopefully they get that fixed. There was name I included in the last chapter but for some reason it's not letting me add it correctly and if I do add it correctly it erases the name. So much thank you to mattis. haile. and I'm sorry fanfiction was being funny with your name no matter how much I corrected the chapter. Again please forgive all the grammar errors I overlooked during this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Supernatural, all rights go to the writer Eric Kripke and CW Television. I only own my beautiful Sariel and my handsome Raguel. ^^**

"Can I travel with you guys today?" I questioned suddenly appearing in the motel the two boys were staying at.

I watched as Dean got spooked and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a heavy thud and I'm guessing before I appeared Sam was tilting on the hind legs of his chair and had fallen backwards landing on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." I stated awkwardly.

"Sariel..." Dean stated peaking from the other side of the bed. "we've talked about this, and even Cas finally understands" He tilted his head sideways. "sorta, no popping in without a notice, you have a phone now, use it."

"I'm sorry Dean..." I stated going over on the unoccupied bed and sitting.

"You wanted to travel with us?" Sam questioned as I nodded my head.

"I have watched humankind grow, interact with each other, eat, sleep, and what not but I wanted to see it up close instead of watching from afar. I want to know everything and experience it first hand." I said smiling.

"Why don't you have Gabriel or Raguel give you a tour of the world?" Dean suggested.

"But...you guys seem to do more interesting things." I stated conjuring up a the first book of Supernatural written by Carver Edlund. "At least, according to the books written by Chuck Shurley the prophet."

"Fine, do you have any questions for us?" Dean questioned.

"I've read in your books that you like to eat pie..." I stated looking at Dean. "what's pie?"

"What's pie? Did she just ask me what pie was?" Dean questioned in disbelief looking at Sam and looked back at me. "Are you telling me you don't know what pie is?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did not know what pie was. Is it some sort of fruit?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"Oh, nuh-uh. I'll show you what pie is and you will think that it's the most amazing thing on this planet." Dean stated swiftly grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. "Common Sam!" Dean yelled as the Impala's engine roared to life.

"What did I say?" I questioned looking to Sam.

He laughed and took a hold of my wrist, pulling me out the door.

"Come on or Dean will start getting impatient." Sam stated opening the back door for me to get in. And as we all were in the car, Dean sped off to a near by building a bit far from their hotel.

"Come on, hurry or they will be out of pie." Dean stated rushing into the building.

"Sam," I stated getting out of the car and walking along side Sam. "where are we?"

"This place is called a café, they sell coffee, food and pie. Here, you will experience eating semi good food and see a bunch of human interaction" Sam laughed as we entered and saw Dean at a booth.

Dean motioned to the cushion across from him.

"Sit," Dean commanded as I swiftly took a seat across from Dean with Sam sitting next to me. "I ordered you a full course, I thought that since you guys don't need to eat that you would almost seem like a bottomless pit, so I ordered you coffee, a glass of beer, a deluxe hamburger with bacon. And finally a fresh, piping hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side."

I tilted my head to the side, my brow creased in confusion.

"What's 'beer' Dean?" I questioned.

"An alcoholic beverage." Sam stated as I turned my gaze to Sam. He smiled down at me and shook his head. "If humankind drinks too much they tend to do stupid things."

"Ah I see..." I stated plainly. "Then what's coffee?"

"It's a beverage that is said to help people stay awake." Sam answered.

Right at that moment a small cup on a saucer was placed right in front of me along with a brown glass bottle labeled 'Budwiser.'

"The one in the cup is coffee and the alcoholic beverage is in the brown glass bottle." Dean pointed out.

"The coffee smells bitter and the alcoholic beverage smells...sweet but bitter." I stated picking up the coffee and taking a sip. I made a face at the taste of the coffee and looked up to Sam. "It's just as bitter as it smells."

"Here." Sam said taking a glass filled with some sort of white particles.

"What is that?" I questioned as Sam tilted it over my drink, the white particles flowing into my cup.

"It's sugar, and this?" Sam stated taking another white glass, this one not see through. "This is cream, these two substances help make the coffee more sweeter."

I took another sip and surprisingly...it tasted less bitter.

"Could use more of this 'sugar'." I stated taking the bottle and pouring more into my cup, when I drank once more it still tasted bitter to me so I just kept pouring and taking a sip every so often. When I got it just right I looked up and noticed Sam and Dean just staring at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well...at least now we know where you get your sweet tooth from." Dean stated as I looked at him again.

"My what?" I questioned.

"Nothing, never mind." Dean said motioning with his head toward the brown glass bottle. "Take a drink of that."

I placed down the small cup and picked up the brown bottle of what they called beer and took a small sip.

"I don't like it..." I stated placing it down. "It taste...disgusting."

"Well, your lost." Dean stated taking the bottle and smiled when a waitress placed down plates of food and I noticed we all had the same thing. "Eat." Dean stated.

I poked at what I'm guess is a 'hamburger', the smell was enticing and I watched as Sam and Dean both took a hold of the hamburger in both their hands and bought it toward their mouth.

"Hey," Dean called catching my attention. "don't poke the burger, eat it."

I copied the motion, taking the burger in both my hands and cautiously took a small bite out of it. My eyes widened as I chewed the piece in my mouth.

"It's...delicious." I stated, swallowing it and taking a bigger bite out of the burger.

"Wait till you try the pie." Dean smiled.

"So Sari," Sam said as I turned to look at him while I continued to chew. "where are your brothers now?"

"My brothers," I stated with my mouth half full. "after coming to, I left quickly leaving my two brothers alone. I'm guessing they're making up for lost times."

"Maybe you should play catch up with them as well." Sam said taking a bite out of his food.

"Catch up to what?" I questioned.

The waitress once again came around and placed a steaming looking thing in front of me, this brownish substance oozing out of the triangle food and a circular thing on the side.

"Can I eat this?" I questioned to Dean who looked up from his plate.

"Where did your burger go?" Dean questioned.

"I ate it." I stated plainly, grabbing the silver utensil that was on the plate and poked at the thing Dean called a pie.

"Did you just swallow it?" Dean questioned, shocked.

"No, I ate it." I stated picking off a piece and lifting it to my mouth.

"Wait, try eating it with the scoop of ice cream." Sam suggested.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just try it." Sam said

So, I took the advice and scooped both a piece of the pie and a piece of what Sam called an ice cream and placed it in my mouth.

"..."

"Sari?" Sam questioned, watching my reaction.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted..." I stated going in for another piece. "this makes me very happy...I love pie..."

"See," Dean stated smiling as I watched him and Sam share a look. "Best thing on this planet."

I quickly finished off the pie and waited for Sam and Dean to finish.

"I have more things to question. In a park in New York, I saw a man and a woman holding hands, and when I followed them around I noticed them hug several times, laughing, and something that deals with the mans lip pressed against the womans lip. Why do they do that?" I questioned.

Again Sam and Dean shared a look, as Sam looked a bit uncomfortable and Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a natural thing for people who are in love." Sam stated, as he tried to choose his words carefully. "It's when you care about someone so much and would give up anything for them."

"I care about my big brothers, I care about Castiel, and I care about you two. I also would give up my life for those that I care about. Am I supposed to be kissing my brothers? Castiel? Am I supposed to be kissing both of you?" I asked curiously.

"No!" Dean stated shaking his head. "No, that kind of love is different. See there's a sibling love and then there's the special kind of love that you saw between the people you saw at the park."

"So I have sibling love? What's the difference between the two? They both sound the same." I questioned.

"Well, a love for a sibling is like you have that instinct to do anything to protect them. Like you have a loyalty and a duty to them, to watch over them. For example if someone was picking on them you would stand up for them right? Just like me and Sam." Dean stated.

"While the other kind of love, is only for that one special person. You get...butterflies when you see them, everything about them starts to interest you, almost like you see them in a different light, meaning a different perspective. Basically you just love everything about them, and then you would want to express it to them like how that couple you saw holding hands, hugging, and kissing, and that's what you saw when you saw them place their lips next to each other." Sam said a little uncomfortable as I cocked my head to the side. "Like, when I had a girlfriend, I loved her a lot. And I showed her that love by making time to be with her constantly, talking to her every chance I got, and I would take her out to nice places."

"I...don't really understand." I stated. "But...I think I see what you mean. I don't think I would want to, what name did you use, kiss with my brothers like that. Could an angel like myself fall in love too?"

"Well anything is possible." Sam chuckled a bit.

An awkward silence fell between all three of us as Dean and Sam finished up the food on the table.

"Well! This was awesome! Shall we get back to the motel?" Dean questioned getting up and placing money on the table.

I nodded my head as Sam, Dean and myself started to head back to the car.

-At the motel-

Sam had filled me in on mostly everything I needed to know. He told me basics of human interaction and when I told Sam that I was interested in this thing called 'special love', Sam told me the signs that show that you found someone of your interest. I must say that there is so much difference between us and these mere mortals that I can't wait to comprehend, understand and apply it to myself.

"Hey Sam? Could you teach me one last thing?" I questioned sitting on the small table while Sam was laying on the bed, exhausted.

"Sure." Sam said sitting up and looking at me.

"You think you could teach me how to work this...laptop?" I asked taking the silver machine and bringing it over to me. "Free access to all this information in just a click. With all this information at the tip of my fingers... it would be amazing and it would possibly help me understand human interaction more."

"Yeah sure." Sam stated getting up slowly.

"I watched you before working this laptop. This is how you open it right," I asked lifting the top up to see a black screen. "then you just press...this button." I said as the screen lit up.

"Wait!" Dean yelled out as he swiftly shut the laptop.

-Dean's P.O.V-

"You think you could teach me how to work this...laptop?" Sariel had asked.

'Shit...' I thought looking to where Sariel was as she took a hold of the silver laptop and opened it.

"then you just press...this button." She stated as the screen turned on.

"Wait!" I yelled running over swiftly to the laptop and shut it close.

"Dean?" Sam questioned getting up and looking at Sariel whose eyes had grown as wide as saucers, still staring down at the closed laptop. "Sari, are you okay?"

"What's Busty Asian Beauties?" Sari questioned.

"Dean...my laptop? Really?" Sam said irritated.

"It was there, okay? I couldn't help it." I stated in my defense.

"So what's Busty Asian Beauties?" Sari questioned.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about." I stated taking the laptop away.

"Hey wait!" Sari stated getting up and reaching for the laptop. "Sam was going to teach me how to use that. Also, those women on that site had close to no clothes on!"

"Busty Asian Beauties is nothing for someone as innocent as you should be looking at!" I stated keeping the laptop out of her reach.

Quickly she stopped her struggle and disappeared.

"Dean really?" Sam questioned once more.

"Hey! I didn't know she would drop in today and suddenly ask for a crash course in Humankind 101!" I stated.

"You shouldn't be looking at that site anyway! It's my computer!" Sam argued.

"What are you Winchesters teaching my little sister?"

The cheerful voice of Raguel entered, spooking us both thus making us forget our previous little argument.

"Um...what?" I asked looking at Raguel.

Raguel had his arms crossed and was shaking his head, smirking.

"She was reading your books the prophet wrote and I understand she wanted to learn about the world, it's such an amazing place really, but Busty Asian Beauties? Really?" Raguel questioned.

"She stumbled on it by accident." Sam defended.

"She maybe over ten thousand years old, but her mind is still innocent." Raguel stated chuckling a bit. "She's back at Gabriel's place, stuck until we can convince her to get those nasty little images out of her head. Might I say that you guys should be a bit afraid."

"Of you?" I challenged.

"We may have just gotten back in her life, but before when in heaven I was and still am an overprotective brother and you're lucky I got here first, but I for one think that it's time Sariel grows up. I mean soon she'll find herself a sweet little angel that would treat her right, and I have a little bet on who that little angel maybe." Raguel stated smugly. "Gabriel on the other hand is a different story. If you guys thought the Trickster was bad then you'd hate dealing with the Archangel Gabriel. He was always very protective of his little sister." He smirked when a bright light appeared in the room, a loud ring slowly getting louder and unbearable, until it suddenly died down.

"Busty. Asian. Beauties!" Gabriel's voice stressed out each word.

"Gabriel, it was a mistake." Sam said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Relax Gabriel, it was one picture. She's over several thousand years old and she's bound to see stuff like this now in this century." Raguel stated.

"She maybe over several thousand years old, but I am still older than her. She is my little princess, and she will stay my little princess. I do not appreciate you two boys showing her things like Busty Asian Beauties." Gabriel stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gabriel, I promise you that it was a mistake. She wanted to learn how to use the laptop since she is a person of knowledge. And Dean here," Sam stated glaring at me. "was watching Busty Asian Beauties and it froze on my screen which Sariel happened to have come across it by accident."

"But really Deano? Busty Asian Beauties?" Gabriel questioned, looking at me.

"Oh for god's sake, I'm sorry!"

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because I am greatly enjoying writing this story. If you guys enjoyed this story then please pass it on for other people to read. If you guys are enjoying this story then please review! Tell your friends that are reading to review! Because I love reviews! (although it's not mandatory) I still love all the activity. Thank you for reading and until next time! I love you all thank you!**

******Also I'm not sure how old Gabriel truly is but I do know that Sariel is the youngest archangel so I can't put an exact age so I just put several thousand. So if I'm wrong I'm sorry, I was just making an estimate. I know the order by age of Archangels would be Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Raguel, and Sariel. Like I said she's the youngest so I just made an estimate on how old she may be. Thank you again and I love you all!  
**

**-Shay**


	10. Meet Ellen and Jo

**Author's Note:**** Hello Supernatural fans everywhere! Did you guys watch the Season Finale of Season 8? I sure did and it was worth it! Made me happy, gave me goosebumps, made me scream at the screen. If you guys haven't watched it yet or got up to the recent seasons than I suggest you guys go watch it NOW! I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday since it was the day the Season Finale came out but I couldn't get a chapter out on time =(. I'm still tingling from all the excitement the season finale gave me hehe. I wanted to thank luckystar125, Daigle2DD, and Sassil5. I want to say that I hope you guys forgive the grammar errors that I have overlooked and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOW OWN SUPERNATURAL! All rights go to Eric Kripke, the creator and writer of Supernatural, and CW. Again if you haven't seen the season finale then please go watch because it was the best ending in Supernatural History. lol**

"Hey Sari?" Sam questioned as I stood by their Impala. "Don't take this offensively, but why exactly are you here? Wouldn't you want to be with your brothers?"

"No...not at this moment. I figured the two older siblings would want time alone." I stated plainly.

"You know Sariel...it's okay to say you don't want to be around them." Sam said looking down at me sincerely. "I mean they deserted you for over a millennium and they suddenly show up one right after the other? I understand what you're going through, being disappointed and feeling alone.."

I shook my head and looked behind toward Dean who was busily talking on the phone.

"Who is Dean talking to?" I questioned.

Sam turned to look back at the other side of the Impala, as Dean was busily talking on the phone.

"Dean's talking to Cas." Sam stated.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Cas is following up on a demon named Crowley." Sam stated.

"The Crossroad Demon?" I questioned. "Any luck?"

Dean hung up the phone and looked at both of us.

"Cas found the guys place." Dean stated as they both got into the car.

"Wait, you guys said you are going to talk to the King of the Crossroads?" I stated getting in the car with the two boys.

"Please don't tell me you knew where he lived, and we went through all this trouble for nothing?" Dean questioned starting the engine and taking off.

"No, I only met him on the fields." I stated watching the scenery pass us by. "But I'm coming with you."

On our way there I noticed Dean was talking to another person on the phone, someone I couldn't recognize and he didn't bother to say a name. So when I saw Dean hang up his phone I leaned forward, spooking both Sam and Dean when they saw my head leaning over the front seat.

"Yes, Sari?" Dean questioned.

"You have a lot of contacts in your phone..." I stated swiftly stealing his phone. "do you talk to everyone in your list?"

"Yeah, not everyday, but I do talk to them at some point. They're important people to contact when we're in a bind." Dean stated.

"I wish I had people to contact..." I pouted sadly.

"I'm sure Raguel and Gabriel have phones, you could always ask them?" Sam stated.

"You think?" I questioned looking to Sam.

"Yeah," Sam smiled as I looked back at Dean and handed him his phone.

"Who were you talking to not too long ago?" I questioned.

"A friend of ours named Jo, she's a hunter as well." Dean stated.

"What does she have to do with the King of the Crossroads?" I questioned.

"Cas said there are enochian sigils written all over his damn place, so Jo is going to help us lure him out of the house." Dean stated.

"Um...isn't there an easier way?" I questioned looking at the two.

"Not that we can think of, but we know where the place is so we'll get there by nightfall." Sam said.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked curiously.

"Jo is going to help us trap him, we have a little talk and force him to give us the colt." Sam stated.

"Plain and simple." I said sitting back and relaxing against the seat.

We swung up to a weird motel and out walked a beautiful young woman, dressed in a black dress with her hair flowing in curls behind her.

"Hey Sam! Hey Dean!" She smiled, as she got into the back of the Impala sitting next to me. She looked toward me and tilted her head to the side. "Hello, are you a friend of Sam and Deans?" She questioned.

"I'm a guardian of Sam and Deans." I said.

"A guardian?" She questioned giving me a funny look. "Well...I'm,"

"Joanna Beth Harvelle daughter to Ellen Harvelle, father was a hunter and you following in his footsteps." I stated offering my hand. "My name is Sariel, I am an Archangel of the Lord."

"That's...odd." She stated confused. "So you're...an angel?" She questioned.

"No, I'm an Archangel." I stated as she looked at the back of the two boys heads.

"We'll explain later." Sam stated as Dean continued to drive.

As day turns to night we had pulled up at a beautiful looking mansion.

"So Jo, you remember the plan?" Dean questioned as Jo was busy pulling up her hair in a tight bun.

"For the hundredth time, yes." Jo said getting out of the car and heading toward the yellow gates.

"There are enochian sigils written all over." I stated looking all around the compound. "Are you guys really gonna just send her in there by herself?" I questioned looking at Dean as we all got out of the car.

"She's a hunter Sari, she's trained to handle tough situations." Sam assured as we walked toward the gate.

"Um...Dean, Sam." I interrupted watching them walk forward and hide behind one of the trees. "I can't get pass these buildings." I said looking to both of the walls.

"Um..." Sam stated as I watched the girl push a button on the machine. "just go hide and we'll take it from here." He said.

"But..." I was about to argue when Dean gave me a hard look.

"Go hide Sariel, we can take it from here okay?" Dean commanded.

"Fine." I said taking cover as I saw the two guards walk through those gates.

As I peeked around the wall surrounding the mansion, I saw the girl named Jo knock the first guy out and Sam stabbing the second guy through the neck and then stabbed the other guy through his neck from behind. I watched them exchange a few words and disappear through the gates.

'I need to get inside...' I thought sadly looking at all these enochian sigils. 'these things need to be erased.' I thought looking around.

**Inside**

-Sam's P.O.V-

"It's 'Crowley,' right?" I questioned as a man in a black suit stepped out the room in front of us.

"So...the hardy boys finally found me. Took you long enough." The guy stated looking at both of us, calm as ever.

The guy named Crowley started to walk forward, but suddenly he had stopped in front of the devil's trap we had created.

'Crap.' I thought as he bent down and lifted the rug he was about to step on.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?" He questioned when suddenly my brother and myself were both grabbed from behind, forcing us to drop our guns as we struggled against our captors.

Crowley lifted up the colt, smiling a bit.

"This is it, right?" He questioned examining it. "This is what it's all about." He took a couple more seconds, examining the piece in his hand before he took aim at us and fired...missing us and hitting the men who held us steady.

When the two men behind us fell dead, my brother and myself exchanged a look of shock.

Crowley looked at both us and nodded toward the room he had come out from.

"We need to talk." He stated looking down at the two men now dead. "Privately."

The sound of wings caught Crowley's attention for he was looking behind us. My brother and myself turned to look behind us and there stood Sariel, breathing heavily and slouching.

"Sariel?" I questioned.

-Original P.O.V-

"Sariel?" Sam questioned looking toward me.

"Sam, Dean." I breathed out looking past them to the man in the black suit. "Hello...Crowley." I stated nodding to him.

"Hello dear Sariel." Crowley said smiling a bit. "How have you been doing? You look wonderful." He said smiling. "How's Victoria enjoying her years of living."

"You will not hurt Sam and Dean..." I stated exhausted.

"I wasn't planning to darling." Crowley said motioning toward the room behind him. "I only wanted to talk to these two." Crowley said turning his back toward us and walking to the room.

I would have collapsed on the ground if not for Sam and Dean taking a hold of both my arms and pulling me up, helping me walk toward the room.

"How did you get in here?" Dean questioned.

"I erased certain things and forced my way through." I said stating the obvious.

"You can leave Sari, we can take it from here." Sam stated as we made it into the room. "I think we're fine from this point on."

"No, I would feel better if I knew you both were alright and safe." I stated gently taking off the brothers arms and pushing the two forward.

"What the hell is this?" Dean questioned as he stepped through the door, me trailing slowly behind.

"Darling, Sariel, please take a seat. You look awful." He stated as a seat raked against the wooden floor. I took a seat on the offered chair as Dean looked between us

"Why does it feel like there's something...between you two." Dean questioned.

"Old business partners." Crowley stated.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"My vessels soul isn't the only soul I tried to save..." I said relaxing in the chair. "we have a certain history between us before this Apocalypse came about."

Crowley smirked and turned to look at the two boys.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley questioning motioning toward the colt. He flicked his hand and the door behind us slammed shut. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists at all. Except that I told you."

"_You _told us?" Sam questioned as I just continued to listen.

"Rumors, innuendo...sent out on the grapevine." Crowley said smiling.

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam questioned as Crowley pointed the gun at Dean.

I stood up quickly and moved to stand between the gun and Dean, I glared at Crowley as he just smirked in my direction.

"Darling...are you following in your big brothers footsteps?" He questioned, never moving.

"No." I said plainly, wobbling on my feet as I tried to gain my balance.

"Annoying what small writings can do to a powerful being isn't it." He stated. "Sit...I'm not gonna hurt your precious Winchesters." Crowley said motioning with the gun for me to go back to my chair. "Now, I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh." Dean said a bit confused. "Okay, and why exactly would _you_ want the devil dead?"

Crowley lowered the gun and let out a big sigh of irritation.

"It's called...survival. But I forgot - you two, at best, are functional morons." Crowley insulted.

"Yeah, _you're _functioning...morons. Mor..." Dean insulted back...failing miserably.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember?" Crowley pointed out looking down at my exhausted form. "He's an angel-an angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just...filthy bags of pus." Crowley said reaching for a glass of brown liquid. "If that's the way he feels about you...what can he think about _us?_"

"But he created you." Sam stated watching the demon.

"If my brother is still the same...and thinks just like us" I butted in. "to him they're just abominations, terrible creations."

Crowley gave me a look as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean it offensively."

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind..." Crowley added looking back to Sam. "We're next. So...Help me. Huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times. Back to...when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, damn it. So, what do you say? What if...I give you this thing..." Crowley said grabbing the gun and turned the handle toward Sam. "And you go kill the devil?" He smiled jiggling the handle, waiting for one of the boys to grab the gun.

I watched as Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Sam reached and took a hold of the gun.

"Okay." Sam said confused.

"Great." Crowley chuckled, placing his hands back in his pant pocket.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil _is_, by chance, would you?" Sam questioned, taking a shot.

"Thursday." He stated "Birdies tell me...he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley said, reaching back and taking a hold of his drink.

The boys once more shared a look and Sam nodded.

"Great. Thanks." Sam then proceeded to lift the gun and point it right at Crowley's head, pulling the trigger. The gun just clicked and nothing happened as Crowley looked at the boys, still calm and content.

I stood on edge once more, waiting for something to happen, knowing that possibly Crowley could do something to Sam for attempting to go back on the deal.

"Oh, yeah, right. You probably need some more ammunition." Crowley stated fake forgetting the missing bullets.

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean questioned as Crowley searched for the remaining bullets.

"Number one - he's gonna wipe us all out anyway. Two - after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three - how about you don't miss?! Okay?!" Crowley yelled in anger. "Morons!"

He threw Dean a black box full of bullets and quickly made his escape.

"So," Dean said, interrupting the two seconds of silence. "want to tell us what this history of yours is with Crowley?"

I looked up at the two and slowly got up from the chair.

"I don't know what you mean." I stated, acting confused.

"You two just seemed...too chummy." Dean stated looking to where Crowley once stood and back to myself.

"It was a rebellious phase." I stated making an exit.

"Wouldn't you be considered like...his aunt or something?" Dean questioned. "What exactly happened?"

"I don't want to talk about this Dean." I ended, looking back at the two. "Where shall I meet you three."

"Well we're going to head back to Bobby's place and..." Sam said, but before he could finish I disappeared.

-Bobby's house-

"I still want to know what history you had with Crowley." Dean stated as I sat besides Castiel.

"I'm not going to talk about it Dean, go away." I stated watching the woman named Ellen pour some sort of drink into what they called 'shot glasses.'

"You in, Sariel?" She questioned.

"What is that stuff?" I questioned.

"Try it and see, last person standing wins." Ellen smiled.

"You have to drink everything?" I questioned looking at her daughter who smiled and placed my shot glasses in front of me.

"Yups." Jo smiled at me, taking a drink of her own bottle as I looked toward Castiel.

"What is Dean talking about?" Castiel questioned about Dean's previous statement as we both watched Ellen take a shot glass and drink the substance down in one gulp.

"Nothing." I answered as Ellen smiled.

"All right big boy, let's go." Ellen stated.

Castiel took a glass and gulped it all down and that's when Jo looked at me as I took the glass in my hand and drank the five in front of me one right after the other. About 15 glasses after, Castiel gave me a look as he looked around the room.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." Castiel stated as Jo looked at him, mouth agape.

"Really? Because I don't feel anything...I don't understand the point of this game." I stated plainly drinking another five and leaving the table, walking toward the front door.

I took a seat on the porch, looking up toward the heavens.

'Father...wherever you are. I'm lost...am I doing the right thing. Have I strayed from the path you made for us or am I the only one following this path. I miss you father...dearly, I miss my brothers and I missed the way all of us used to be. If this works...then either something wrong would happen on our part, or I may never see my older brother again. Now, as the archangels who were supposed to protect your precious creations, we have become the monsters.' I prayed "Please forgive me..." Until I heard the door swing open lightly and the footsteps of Castiel approaching me.

"Castiel..." I addressed as he took a seat next to me and looked up toward the stars.

"Sariel...are you okay?" He questioned sounding a bit worried.

"I'll be fine Castiel..." I stated placing my arms behind me and leaning back against the palm of my hands.

"I feel like you're lying to me Sariel." Castiel stated.

I chuckled a bit and shook my head sadly.

"The last I've seen of my older brother, I had watched him get cast out of heaven. I saw him in Sam's dream, the sadness in his eyes and now I'm gonna confront him again. Possibly the last and see the life disappear from his eyes and I'm worried about how this will all turn out..." I stated sadly. "I don't think this would go down well...but if that colt works...then I coming to a conclusion that, after tomorrow, I may not be able to see my older brother ever again."

"At least you'd still have Raguel and Gabriel." Castiel stated. "Even though you lose Lucifer...we'd still be around for you."

I took a sideways glance toward Castiel and watched him fidget around in his seat a bit, I'm guessing a little uncomfortable being put in a situation like this, unsure what to do.

"Would you be there too, Castiel?" I questioned as he turned his head to look down at me.

"If you want me there for support...then I will be there as well along with Raguel and Gabriel." Castiel stated.

I smiled sweetly to him, turned my body to him and flung my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you...Castiel." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric of his coat.

I felt his body tense just a bit and his arms encircled around me hesitantly and for once, all my worries about my older brothers, straying from the path, and the Apocalypse that my family created disappeared. I felt his warming grace radiate, calming my nerves and causing me to forget...this little awkward angel could do so much just by giving me a comforting embrace.

"Um...am I interrupting something here?" A voice said from the doorway making us quickly pull apart.

Dean stood in the door way, smiling at both of us.

"No, Dean you're not." I stated looking toward Castiel. "Is everything okay?"

"Bobby wants everyone inside." Dean stated motioning for us to follow.

So Castiel and myself both got up and followed Dean inside and we saw Bobby setting up what looked to be a camera.

"Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby said pointing toward our right.

"Oh common Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said stepping in.

"Hear, hear." Sam stated watching Bobby set up.

"Shut up. You're drinkin' _my _beer." Bobby stated. "Anyway...I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha. Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said as Bobby wheeled his way backward as I stayed in the kitchen.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil." Castiel said gruffly. "This is our last night on earth."

I shook my head as the atmosphere got thick, causing everyone's smile to vanish.

"Hey come in here!" Jo motioned for me to get in the picture.

"I'm perfectly fine." I stated shaking my head. "I do not belong in the picture, I'm not...as close as you all are."

As the flash went off Bobby turned toward me and glared.

"You listen here..." Bobby stated gruffly, rolling up close to me. "you can say that you don't belong in this picture, but dagnabit if you are protecting these two idjits and laying your life on the line, then you very much deserve to be here with us and in this picture. Got it?"

"Yes, sir..." I stated a little fearfully as he motioned with his head to stand by Ellen. I quickly complied as I went to where Sam stood. Ellen smiled at me and moved over so she was standing behind Bobby as I stood in front of Sam, my arm brushing against Castiel's coat sleeve. Bobby went back over to set up the old fashion camera.

"That was...kind of scary..." I stated honestly, standing in front of Sam.

"If Bobby wants something, he can get kind of scary." Dean smirked. "But...Bobby is right. You deserve to be in this picture. I mean you stuck to our side even when your own brother confronted you, I say you belong here with us." He smiled.

As Bobby wheeled his way back we all looked toward the camera and I looked up toward Sam, Dean and Castiel for a moment and for the first time...in a very long time...I smiled a real smile.

**I want to tell people that you should check out the story Hellbreaker by the fanfiction author mattis. haile (don't add a space between mattis and hale but there is that period) I haven't read much of it yet, but so far with what I've read I quite enjoyed it so go and check it out. Also I'm sorry that there hasn't been anything happening yet with our Cas and Sari but I'm building up to it ^^. I hope you liked this chapter and I will update soon once more. Happy Hunting! Love you and thank you all!**

**Also! As I always say, favorites and followers are liked, reviews are loved, but not mandatory. But I do oh so love reviews! =) If you enjoy this story please spread the word, share and I hope I still keep my audiences attention!**

**-Shay**


	11. Abandon All Hope?

**Author's Note:**** Hello Super-fans! How is everyone doing this fine beautiful day? Not much activity BUT there have been a lot of readers! So I thank you from the bottom of my heart that a lot of readers are reading, although I wish there was people who would review or favorite or follow haha. I must warn you that this chapter is a chapter I changed from the original plot. There are some that I stuck to but there are some parts that I added and changed. If you don't like it, then I'm terribly sorry for changing things and I hope you guys keep on reading but don't lose interest in my creation. =)**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Supernatural! All rights go to the writer and creator Eric Kripke and CW. So please don't sue me! Anything you recognize belongs to them! But Sariel is still my personal creation and so is Raguel. Also no flames please. I hope you forgive my grammar errors that I've overlooked and enjoy!**

The next day, I was riding with Ellen and Jo, with Castiel sitting beside me. As we pulled into Carthage, Missouri it was raining, gloomy and depressing, overall it was empty and deserted.

Ellen started to pull up along side Dean as I continued to look around, the town was surrounded with reapers.

"Castiel..." I said concerned as he nodded his head.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen questioned looking at Dean.

"We're gonna go check out the PD." Dean stated looking forward and behind him. "You guys stay here - see if you can find anybody."

"Okay." Ellen replied as I watched Dean and Sam pull out and Ellen drive the car where the Impala used to be.

As Jo and Ellen got out of the car, Jo looked around and tapped on the window on Castiel's side.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo questioned as I walked around the back of the car to where Castiel stood on her right side.

"Of course I have." Castiel stated startling Jo.

I looked around the town in amazement at how many reapers there were in this town.

"What is it, Cas? Sariel?" Ellen questioned placing a hand on my shoulder.

"This town's not empty." Castiel informed confusing Jo and Ellen.

"Reapers." I stated as I felt Ellen glance at me.

"'Reapers'? As in more than one?" Ellen questioned.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe - Chicago fire, San Francisco quake...Pompeii." Castiel listed as he took a step forward. "Excuse me. I need to find out why they're here." Castiel said walking forward.

"Aren't you going with him?" Jo questioned looking at me.

"I think Castiel can handle it by himself..." I stated plainly watching the little angel walk off.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with him?" Jo questioned as we continued our investigation.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as we started to look through all the buildings.

"I mean...aren't you worried that he may get hurt with all these reapers around?" Jo questioned following in pursuit.

"Of course I am worried. I worry about all my brothers and sisters." I stated obviously.

"No, that's not what I meant." Jo said smiling.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked confused.

"Isn't there something going on between you and Cas?" She questioned turning her head to look at me.

"There's nothing in between me and Castiel." I stated.

"You guys aren't a couple?" She questioned.

"A couple...?" I questioned slowly, pondering on her words. "You mean if I have that 'special love' Sam was talking about with Castiel."

"I guess?" She stated.

"No, I do not. He is an angel who is worried about walking the wrong path. I am simply making sure he is alright as an archangel should." I said.

"Oh, well it sure doesn't seem that way." She said.

"You are confusing me." I stated looking around some more, avoiding bumping into the reapers and walking to catch up to Ellen.

"The way you two look each other, it's almost like you two are magnets when you guys are around each other. One follows the other, seems like that 'special love' to me." Jo smiled. "A beautiful archangel such as yourself with Castiel? I think that would make a beautiful combination."

"What did you say?" I questioned. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, never mind." Jo stated smiling.

'What did she just say to me.' I thought as Ellen decided to head back to the car and meet up with Dean and Sam.

We had gotten back into the car and headed to the police station as Sam and Dean were already waiting outside.

"Station's empty." Dean stated.

"So is everything else." Jo said as I teleported outside, standing next to Dean.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen questioned.

"What?" Sam questioned confused. "He was with _you._"

"No, Castiel went to talk to the reapers to see what is going on." I stated looking around.

"Reapers?" Dean questioned looking at me.

"You guys saw reapers? Where?" Sam questioned.

"They're everywhere..." I stated looking behind Dean. "One's standing right here." I stated making Dean jump forward.

-Castiel's P.O.V-

A bright light had blinded me and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of a circle of fire. Confused, I looked around for someone when in the shadows I saw a man who stood tall and proud, instantly I knew who he was.

"Lucifer" I said gruffly.

He took a step forward and walked slowly into the light.

"So, I take it you're here with the Winchesters." Lucifer guessed.

"I came alone." I lied shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Loyalty." Lucifer stated stopping in his tracks and chuckled. "Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. 'Castiel.' Right?" He questioned squinting his eyes just a bit as I nodded. He pointed his finger at me and continued to walk, walking along the edge. "Castiel...I'm told you came here in an automobile...with my sister? My sister..." He stated a little shocked.

"Yes." I answered a bit hesitant, wondering why he was asking such questions.

"What was that like?" Lucifer questioned.

"Um...slow." I stated looking around nervously. "Confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer stated glancing back at the flames.

I looked up at his face and noticed little splotches of red on the right side.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" I questioned curiously, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yes, um...Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so..." Lucifer stated.

"You -" I stepped forward angrily, when the flames licking at my feet reminded me I could not take a step further. "You are not taking Sam Winchester." I ordered. "I won't let you...and neither would Sariel."

"And...how is little Sariel..." Lucifer questioned quietly.

"She's...fine." I stated not wanting to give out anymore information.

"She is my sister Castiel, the least you could do is give me something." Lucifer stated plainly.

-Original P.O.V-

"Well, this is great. We've been in town for 20 minutes. We've already lost one angel up our sleeve." Dean stated.

The four hunters around me had decided to arm themselves with their weapons and we started walking around looking for any signs to point us in the right direction.

"You think, uh...You think Lucifer got to him?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know what else _to_ think." Dean stated. "Can you tell where he is Sari?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Dean...I cannot say for sure where he is..." I answered honestly.

"There you are." A woman's voice cheerfully said startling us. The hunters turned and aimed their gun at where the voice came from, and there stood a woman dressed in leather smiling.

The hunters were more concerned about the girl while my eyes looking around, worried.

"Meg!" Sam called out.

"You shouldn't have come here, boys." Meg warned.

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same thing for _you._" Dean said angrily stepping forward and pointed the colt in her direction.

"Dean! Stay back!" I commanded stepping in front of Dean.

"You should listen to your angel." She said cheerfully. "Didn't come here alone, Dean-o."

Besides her, the water splashed as I saw the most disgusting creature step forward, deep growling and snarling was heard, the awful smell of blood reaching my nose as its eyes flashed deadly red.

"Hellhounds!" Dean stated.

"Yeah, Dean - your favorite." Meg teased. "Come on boys. My father wants to see you."

I looked around and noticed more hellhounds appearing, snarling, growling, angrier then ever.

"I think we'll pass. Thanks." Sam yelled out, nervously looking around.

'They can't see them...' I thought conjuring up my blade.

"Your call." Meg stated. "You can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean looked back toward Ellen and Jo and then looked back around toward Meg.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean stated as he took aim at the dog besides the demon 'Meg' and fired, hitting and angering the dogs all around.

"Run!" Sam yelled as the four hunters took off running, with me purposely falling behind, fending off any dogs.

As we kept running, a dog got passed me and went for Dean, forcing him to the ground. I got closer and took a firm hold of the dog, flinging the hellhound off. I bent down to help Dean up when Jo opened fire and the sound of a dogs whimper reaching my ears. I turned around and noticed a dog running at her. I ran toward Jo and stepped in front of her as the dogs claws hooked into my hip and dragged down, creating three huge gashes from my hip to my calves. Then a painful scream reached my ears as I looked toward Jo and saw another hellhound had gotten to her, ripping and tearing the flesh from her left side.

I ran toward Jo as Dean picked her up and caught a glimpse of her wound, the sounds of gunshots ringing in the air as I saw more hellhounds closing in on the four hunters. Sam was shooting while Dean carried Jo toward a nearby shop with Ellen in the front. I ran toward Sam and motioned for him to follow his brother.

"You can't see them, you follow your brother inside while I fight them off." I commanded turning my back to him as I heard the door open.

The image of Jo's injury flashed in front of my eyes, angering me more as I started to slash one right after the other at the never-ending hellhounds, my grace assisting in my struggle.

"Come on!" Dean yelled motioning for me to get inside.

"Close the doors, seal yourself in." I commanded, yelling in pain when a hellhound had clamped down on my left arm, his jaws setting in. "Salt the windows, salt the doors, salt every entrance." I took my blade and sliced open the side of the hellhound, spilling its entrails. "I'll buy you guys some time."

Dean hesitated for a quick second, looking unsure.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

I heard the doors shut and for a few seconds I heard grains of salt being poured out and when the noise quieted down, I took that as my cue and vanished.

I appeared by Jo's side, blood gushing out of the wound the hellhound had inflicted.

"Jo..." I said as she turned to look at me, the light in her eyes dimming.

"Can you do something?" Ellen pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"I...My vessel has lost a lot of energy Jo I..." I said sadly, desperate to do something. "I don't have the energy." I said looking apologetically to Ellen. "I'm sorry Ellen, with how I am..." I motioned to my injured body. "I can only take the pain away..."

I placed my hand upon Jo's head and I felt the pain she was in, her sadness flowing into me.

"I'm sorry I can't do much more." I apologized.

"No...don't be." Jo stated taking my hand in her right. "It doesn't hurt so bad now..."

"How are you doing?" Ellen asked.

I looked down at my left leg and my arm, the pain of the opened wound and blood splattered all over.

"I'll be fine." I stated as slowly I felt my body start to heal itself.

"Thank you..." Jo said softly.

"For what?" I questioned looking down sadly at her.

"You stepped in the way and tried to save me." She smiled lightly.

"And my help was in vain, you still got injured Joanna." I said breathing a sigh of irritation.

Once we got Jo's bleeding semi-under control wrapped and bandaged, I placed my hand as instructed by Ellen on the area where the band covered the wound and applied pressure while she went to talk to Dean.

I watched as Ellen went to go over to Dean who was talking on some sort of machine and I over heard reapers and something dealing with Death. Ellen came over to me and took over applying pressure as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest gently so not to irritate my left arm.

"_This is - this is the angel of death."_

"No, Bobby, we have the angel of death. Sariel remember?"

"_Sariel is indeed an angel of death, but Dean, this is Big Daddy Reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box 600 feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat." _There was a small pause at the end and suddenly a button was heard. _"That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."_

'Death...' I thought as Dean glanced toward me.

-Castiel's P.O.V-

A woman walked in smiling sweetly, she took a quick glance at me and then to Lucifer.

"I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" The woman questioned.

"Leave them alone." Lucifer commanded still staring at me.

"I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we -" She questioned.

"Trust me, child." Lucifer commanded softly, placing his hands on the face of the demon, caressing her face. "Everything happens for a reason."

As Lucifer turned to leave, he then looked at Meg.

"There was a girl with them...black hair with a halo around her head." Lucifer said. "I hope you didn't do anything to her."

The woman's eyes turned down, taking an interest at the ground, unable to look back in the eyes of Lucifer.

"The hellhounds sunk their fangs and claws into her...but she is with the Winchesters as well." The woman said.

I watched as Lucifer's jaw clenched in anger, his hand tightening into a fist. Then, he took a quick, deep breath and exited.

-Original P.O.V-

I stood between Sam and Dean, looking back at Jo every so often to make sure she was alright.

"So, now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the colt." Dean stated as Sam gave a big sigh.

"Yeah. We just have to get past...eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam stated.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen to the hell out of town." Dean said looking back at the two on the ground.

"I'll get them out of here, come back and deal with the hellhounds while you both make your escape." I said trying to mask my exhaustion.

"No, Sari." Sam said as I was about to turn toward the two. "You were badly injured out there, it may not seem like much but I can tell you're exhausted...you can't make two trips with two people, get back here and fight off the pack of hellhounds waiting outside."

"I didn't get my status by buying my way through, there's a reason I'm called an archangel." I stated plainly.

"Sam's right," Dean interrupted looking down at me. "as much as that's a great idea, you're too injured." He looked at Sam. "Maybe a stretcher?"

"I'll see what we got."

"No," The trembling voice of Jo stopped us in our tracks. "Guys, stop."

I looked toward Jo who looked to only be getting worse by the minute. I walked over to her and bent down, taking her free hand in my own.

"Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" She took in a sharp intake of air, wincing a bit as the boys came closer. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We got to...we got to get our priorities straight here."

I watched Jo with a sad heart as she continued to make this decision.

"Number one - I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that -" Ellen said only to have Jo interrupt to stop her mother from talking as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do _something._ We've got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails - everything we need." Jo said as I looked on in confusion.

"Everything we need?" Sam questioned.

"To build a bomb, Sam." Jo stated earning shocked looks from both her mother and Sam.

"No. Jo...no." Dean said sadly.

"You got another plan?" Jo questioned. "You got _any _other plan?"

"I could transport you and your mother out of here...back to Bobby's place." I interrupted. "I'll come back here...fight off the hellhounds waiting outside while Sam and Dean make their way to my brother."

"Sariel, we've already been through this." Dean said in defense.

"There's no other choice." I said straightening up. "I was afraid something like this would happen and I didn't bother to speak up. So this time we're going with my plan where it's a possibility she could live."

I stood up and nodded at the two boys.

I firmly gripped Jo's free hand and motioned for Ellen to stand by me, as she got close I laid my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back soon..."

-Bobby's House-

I appeared at Bobby's house, startling Bobby as I had Jo appear on the couch laying down while Ellen was still next to me.

"What the hell!" Bobby yelled.

"Please take care of them..." I stated, and as I turned to leave my knees gave out from under me. I collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Hold on there." Bobby said wheeling toward me. "You can't leave, not with how you look." He stated.

Ellen took my arm and helped me up. My leg and arm pulsating in pain as I quickly shook it off.

"Dean and Sam are in danger, and I said I would get back in time for them to stop my brother." I said looking toward Ellen and Bobby. "Please take care of Joanna until I bring the boys back."

-Back at the shop-

It had taken a lot out of me to appear back in the shop, but it took more out of me to mask my exhaustion, to ignore the pain my arm and leg were causing and the many other bruises I was sporting.

Dean and Sam stood in front of me, concerned but curious.

"Ellen and Joanna are back at Bobby's place." I said easing their tension. "Now, you both will make your escape. I'm going to open the door and take care of these hellhounds, you just make sure you get to my older brother before he raises Death."

I walked on forward, gently brushing up against the brothers. I heard the boys about to take their leave when the footsteps stopped.

"Sariel." Dean said as I looked over my shoulder. "You come back in one piece you understand?"

I smiled a bit and nodded my head as I watched the boys head up the stairs.

I heard the growling of the dogs, the snarling and the pounding of the dogs attempting to force their way in. Without the boys knowing I took a small sample of their blood to give off the impression that the boys were still here.

I looked toward the door and forced the metal chain to snap, and breaking the salt line. I watched as the hellhounds made their way into the building. Their ears bent backward, their red eyes glowing deadly, their lips drawn back exposing their sharp, pointed teeth, accompanied with low growls and snarling. I watched as they took menacing steps toward my form, their claws scraping against the tiles. I quickly drew my angel blade and counted each dog that I saw.

'Ten hellhounds...all different sizes.' I thought glaring as the dogs got closer. My eyes started to glow, my grace extending out, making the hellhounds back down just a bit before they started growling again once more.

"I will send you damn abominations back to hell!"

-Dean's P.O.V-

The colt didn't work, I emptied the damn thing right into his face and it didn't work! When I came to, with Sam kneeling next to me, the earth beneath us started to quake. Me and Sam looked around in confusion and from my knelt Castiel who placed a finger to his lips.

In a blink of an eye, we had vanished in a bright flash of light and appeared in Bobby's room living.

"Thanks Cas." I said looking toward Ellen who was kneeling by the couch next to Jo, who looked paler then before, her blood already soaking through the bandage.

All of us walked toward the couch and I laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"How's she doing?" I questioned as Ellen looked up.

"She's still breathing...the wound is terrible." Ellen said with tears in her eyes. She looked around and noticed something amiss. "Where's Sariel?"

And that's when I felt bad...we had forgotten Sariel.

"Cas? Did you see Sari when you came to get us?" I questioned urgently.

"I'm sorry Dean, I thought she was here." Cas said sadly, averting his eyes to the wooden floor.

A flutter of wings was heard and a loud thump hitting wood.

Sam and I shared a look and looked behind to see Sariel covered in dark red blood and deep gashes all over her body, her eyes staring straight at Jo's body. She was leaning against the frame of the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Sariel!" Sam called out rushing toward her.

"It's nice to see you two okay and Dean, I came back in one piece." She stated plainly as she motioned to Jo. "How is she doing?"

I walked over to Sariel and looked over my shoulder.

"She...may not make it." I said sadly.

Sariel pushed off the frame and slowly walked toward Jo.

I moved next to Sam and watched as Sariel slowly made her way toward Jo, stumbling every so often. I watched as she fell to her knees and placed a hand slowly on Jo's forehead.

"Sariel..." Sam said as the room fell silent.

I watched as Jo's wound stopped bleeding, the color returning to her cheeks, and slowly her eyes cracked open.

"Joanna?" Ellen questioned, surprised at seeing her daughters eyes open.

"Mom?" Jo questioned slowly sitting up.

I was shocked, both Sam and I were, as we saw Jo get up off the couch and hug her mother. Our happiness came to a stop though, when Sariel collapsed onto the wooden floor scaring everyone in the room.

"Sariel!" I yelled as Sam and myself were about to rush to her aid, but before we could take a step forward Castiel was right beside Sariel in a blink of an eye.

"Is she okay?" Sam questioned as Castiel gathered her up in his arms and placed her onto the couch.

"She's tired, badly injured..." Castiel stated taking a seat on the edge of the couch, real close to the resting angel and mimicking what Sariel had done to Jo, healing most of her injuries. "and she over worked herself...but with some rest she will be fine. The power of an archangel...is deadly." Castiel stated, his eyes fixed only on the angel.

I watched the two angels and felt Jo bump into my shoulder.

"I knew there was something between those two." She smiled as I looked down at her.

"What?" I questioned.

"The way those two look at each other," Jo said smiling. "haven't you noticed?"

I looked back at the two angels, watching as Cas kept his eyes only Sari. I gave a little laugh and flung my arm around her shoulder.

"You had me worried there for a second." I said smiling.

"I was worried too..." Jo said smiling up at me.

**Like I said I changed the plot to the episode "Abandon All Hope..." I just could not kill off Jo and Ellen. It was just unfair and I wanted them alive, it's the change that I wanted due to Sam and Dean having an angel during that situation. Or that was how I saw the situation when there was an angel mixed into the situation when Castiel was trapped. I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest and I hope you keep on reading. I love Supernatural! So keep on hunting Super-fans! I love you all and thank you again for reading!**

**-Shay**


	12. Seeing In A New Light

**Author's Note:** **Hello lovely Supernatural fans! I'm terribly sorry for updating late. I've been super sidetracked for a while, I'm starting to become a huge Trekkie and falling in love with Benedict Cumberbatch in Sherlock lmfao. So I hope you forgive my grammar mistakes that I have missed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little background of the relation between Sariel and her brothers.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Supernatural! All rights go to CW and the creator Eric Kripke. Enjoy reading everyone! And I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter but I WILL be updating soon.  
**

_"They're flawed, they start wars without giving a flying fuck don't you get it!" Lucifer argued glaring at Michael._

_"Don't swear at me Lucifer! They are creatures our father created, why can't you see that and accept that!" Michael argued back._

_"Even though they are our fathers creation, they are still flawed...imperfect. Always starting pointless fights and pointless wars! Ruining our fathers creation!" Lucifer argued back._

_The archangels were all gathered in a white room, relaxing. Gabriel teaching Raguel how to conjure up objects, and move them from one place to another. Raphael sitting on a white table, reading a random book from their vast library, all three of them completely ignoring the two arguing older brothers._

_"Are they still fighting?" I questioned as I appeared between Gabriel and Raguel._

_"Hey princess!" Gabriel brightened up, looking in my direction. "You look terrible."_

_"Father has me running around, delivering messages to certain parts of heaven. And father has given me a huge, leather-bound book with hundred names written in beautiful cursive. He told me that those names are the living creatures born everyday, and that every time another is born, their name will appear in my head and it is my responsibility to write each name into that book along with the year. And when they die...it is again my job to erase them. But I think I may just cross out the names and add-on more pages." I said giving a big sigh as I heard the voices of Lucifer and Michael amplify. "How long have they been arguing?"_

_"For a very long time." Raguel stated, sighing sadly._

_I took a seat across from Raphael as Gabriel took a seat to the right of me and Raguel lifted himself onto the table to my left. All three of us continued to stare and watch as our older brothers continued to argue, I leaned on Gabriel's shoulder as he patted my head reassuringly._

_"Oh!" I stated startling Gabriel. "Maybe this could stop the arguing...for a while."_

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out six, two-inch empty vials, five vials attached to a leather strap and one on a thin chain._

_"What's that?" Raguel questioned._

_"Nothing." I stated as Raguel rolled his eyes. "Hey you two! Stop arguing please? I have something for all of us."_

_Michael and Lucifer stopped arguing, a glare imprinted on their face._

_"Don't give me that look." I stated walking toward the two and placing the hand holding the vials in front of me. "Place your hands on mine and concentrate your grace toward the center." I said earning a look of confusion on all the faces of my brothers._

_"What?" Gabriel questioned._

_"Just do it..." I commanded as I saw four hands placed above my own, I glared at Raphael who stayed sitting on the white table. "You, too, Raphael."_

_Raphael let out a sigh of frustration, slammed his book shut and made his way toward our little circle._

_"Now, place your hand on top and concentrate." I ordered to Raphael who leisurely placed his hand on top and concentrated._

_In the center of our connected hands I felt the heat and warmth our graces created, and as I felt our graces entwine, the warmth started to concentrate toward the center. As the warmth started to intensify I quickly pulled back._

_"So, you gonna tell us what all this is about princess?" Gabriel questioned as I looked to the faces of my brothers. "I was planning to give this to you guys later, but now seemed like the perfect time to pull this out."_

_I took the vials with the leather straps and held it in front of my face._

_"It is a small gesture...I do not expect you guys to keep it forever, but with all of our graces contained in one vial...I figured..." I explained, trailing off at the end._

_"Aw! What a sweet gift!" Raguel yelled out, swiftly taking one of the leather straps and placing it around his neck. "I can take you guys anywhere without feeling homesick." He smiled._

_"It's a nice thought princess." Gabriel laughed, taking the leather strap and snapping it into place on his neck._

_Lucifer and Michael hesitantly took a hold of the other leather straps and coped what Gabriel and Raguel had just done. Michael looking at the vial a little confused while Lucifer looked peaceful at my little gift. I looked toward Raphael who looked a bit...shocked at the gesture, staring down at the last leather strap in my hand._

_"I know we constantly fight Raphael, but...we're still family." I stated taking his hand and placing the vial in the middle of his palm. "In the end, you are still my older brother." I smiled._

_Raphael slowly lifted the leather strap and hooked it around his neck and for the first time, I saw my big brother Raphael smile a sincere smile._

_"To family..."_

_-The Next Day-_

_"Common princess! You know how Michael gets upset when we're late!" Gabriel yelled, smiling as he took my hand._

_"But Lucifer is the one that's always late!" I yelled running to follow my big brother. "What's this about anyway?"_

_"I don't know, Mikey just called us to have a talk." Gabriel said as the two slowed down to a walk._

_"Is one of us in trouble? What if Lucifer and Michael start arguing again? I don't want to listen to them anymore Gabriel! Can we just not go!" I said sadly._

_"No, Mikey said that it was an urgent and important matter." Gabriel said smiling._

_We had appeared in the garden of heaven, Joshua standing before us, smiling sweetly._

_"Hello Joshua." I said, nodding.._

_"Your older brothers are waiting," He said as a path opened. "I don't know what you two did, but Michael seemed pretty upset." He then looked right at me. "Especially with you Sariel, he seemed quite upset at you...angered even."_

_"But...I never did anything. Just yesterday we seemed perfectly fine." I said sadly looking to Gabriel who pushed me forward. "I'm afraid Gabriel..."_

_"Don't worry! I don't think big brother Mikey would hurt his precious little angel..." Gabriel said laughing. "badly."_

_"But I didn't to anything!" I yelled back laughing as Gabriel continued to push me further into the garden._

_The garden suddenly opened up into a big open field with my brothers Raguel, Raphael, Lucifer and Michael standing in a semi-circle, their brows creased in concentration and worry._

_"You two are late...even Lucifer came on time." Michael stated, his face stoic and emotionless._

_"Sorry Bro," Gabriel said standing next to Raguel. "Our little princess was walking too slow." Gabriel said smiling._

_"Sariel." Michael said beckoning me to come closer._

_Nervously, I took a step forward until I was facing Michael and then his emotionless expression changed as a bright smile graced his beautiful face._

_"We thought we, as archangels, should do something together..." Lucifer smiled, glancing at Michael. "Without petty arguments for once." _

_"What?" I asked confused._

_Gabriel smiled and walked to stand in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my shoulder._

_"We figured," Gabriel said gesturing to our brothers. "that we should do something for our little princess." He smiled._

_"But...what's the occasion?" I asked._

_Raguel smiled and walked forward._

_"Just a random act of kindness, and our way of saying thank you. Being the peace maker between Lucifer and Michael, dealing the duties father keeps piling on you, and putting up with the rest of us, it would be nice to take a day's break from our duties don't 'cha think?" Raguel suggested smiling._

_I looked around at the open field and then looked back at Raguel._

_"What are we going to do?" I questioned._

_"Anything you would want." Raphael stated, his expression back to unreadable._

_I thought for a second and instantly knew what I wanted to do for our one, and only, perfect day. I watched as the scene around us warped and changed. Darkness enveloped the light, bright dots, then twinkled all across dark sky._

_"Relaxing under the night sky sounds perfect." I said, falling back toward the ground._

_As I lay sprawled on the ground staring up toward the billions of stars, I heard a few more thumbs hit the grass and on either side of me was Gabriel and Lucifer. I tilted my head further and noticed Raguel and Michael laying down with Raphael about to lay down across from me, all of us laying on our backs looking up, admiring once again the beautiful creation our father made._

_"This is nice..." Lucifer said, his eyes closed in relaxation with his hands resting behind his head. "nice way to spend our day free from duties."_

_"It's so amazing what our father created..." I said smiling up toward the darkened sky._

_All six of us enjoyed the peace and quiet, talking to each other, laughing, not an argument started._

_"So peaceful...so relaxing." I said turning over to rest on my stomach. "I wouldn't mind more days like this."_

_"From this point on it may not be as peaceful and relaxing, but I can promise princess that we could have days like this every other thousand years." Gabriel chuckled as we all joined in, laughing._

_The laughing molded into screams as I watched everything fall apart drastically. The memory of Lucifer and Michael arguing every chance they got, Gabriel becoming agitated and wishing things to be over, Raphael's cold shoulder and Raguel becoming distant and silent._

_In the spand of one week after our star gazing...Gabriel had left home, Lucifer cast out of heaven, and Raguel disappearing without a trace. Leaving me alone, our family permanently dysfunctional, and our father gone._

I opened my eyes, squinting at the light shining through the dark curtains, and as my eyes adjusted to the brightness I looked around and noticed that I was laying on the couch in Bobby's living room. I felt something coming from my eyes and as I lifted my hand up to catch what fell from my eyes, I noticed it was just water. I quickly smudged it away and started to get up slowly, feeling the muscles in my vessel pop and loosen. I sat up on the couch and looked around curiously, listening carefully to hear footsteps or squeaking of any sort.

"Finally, you're awake." A voice said from the kitchen.

I looked toward the kitchen and saw Bobby wheeling his way into the living room.

"I thought you were going to sleep for days." He said handing me a glass filled with water.

"Thank you..." I my voice scratchy, gently taking the cup in my hand lifting it to my lips quickly drinking every last drop. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for three days." Bobby said wheeling back toward the desk in front of the fire-place.

"I think I have over stayed my welcome." I stated slowly getting back on my feet, feeling my vessels body adjust.

"Sit." Bobby said gruffly, and surprisingly my body complied to the silent command. He took a sip from an open bottle on his desk and looked back down at the open book in front of him. "You were calling out to your brothers in your sleep." Bobby stated not looking up from his book.

"Yes, it seems that as I was unconscious I was having memories of the golden times." I stated staring down in my lap.

"Now, I know it's none of my business, but that still doesn't answer why you were calling out to them." Bobby questioned looking up from his book.

"It doesn't matter now..." I said emotionless.

"I can tell it's bothering you, so you may as well talk it out now instead of leveling out a city the next time you throw your temper tantrums." Bobby said clearly irritated.

"The only people I talk to are currently unavailable." I stated as I heard Bobby let out a loud huff.

"And I'm telling you to talk it out now, instead of keeping everything bottled up." Bobby said glaring a bit at me.

"I don't think a bottle has anything to do with my situation Mr. Singer." I stated confused.

"Just talk it out." Bobby said with a slight glare.

"Would it really help if I talked it out with you?" I questioned looking at Bobby.

"I'd say it helps." Bobby stated.

And when I didn't say anything he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Listen here, I've said it before that it's none of my business, but I'll tell you this." Bobby said wheeling his way toward me. "You miss your brothers, I get it...you guys are all the family you guys have. No matter what, through this fight you guys are going through...they will always care about you, that's how older brothers are. You can't dwell on the past though, no matter how long ago that was, they will always be your brothers but things cannot go back to being simple, the mistakes are done. No matter how much we want to erase the past, and at least they are still around, no matter how dysfunctional you all are."

I gave a big sigh as I bought up my hand to my chest and gripped the vial hanging around my neck tightly.

"I never saw how great things were...until everything started to go wrong." I stated looking up toward Bobby. "Forgive me Mr. Singer if what I say next offends you, but why are you suddenly being nice. We've only met face to face when we met my brother." I asked curiously.

"Dean and Sam filled me in on what you've been doing this whole time." Bobby stated as I nodded my head and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Singer." I stated getting up.

"Don't call me Mr. Singer...just call me Bobby." He stated glumly.

"I'm going to go and check up on Sam and Dean," I stated looking down to Bobby and nodded. "if...if you are ever in need of my assistance then do not be afraid to call for me."

I located Sam and Dean and transported myself in the back of the Impala.

"Dean." I stated making Dean and Sam jump and look back toward me in alarm.

"Sari! Are you okay to be walking around?" Dean questioned, clearly irritated, as I nodded.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned as I looked at him in concern.

Dean looked to his left in confusion as I glared at the person sitting behind the wheel.

"Who are you?" I shot back defensively. "You aren't Sam."

"Sari, what are you talking about." Dean questioned looking back at the boy sitting in the driver's seat, fidgeting a bit.

"What happened?" I asked brushing aside the boy.

"Sam, here, reversed the car back and hit the garbage container." Dean said, gritting his teeth, angrily staring at the boy. "It was on reverse."

Dean got out of the car, followed by the boy as they switched places to drive off to...who knows where.

"Dean, did you finish the case you were working on?" I asked curiously, as I relaxed into the back seat, my eyes never leaving 'Sam'.

"No, we're leaving because Sam here accidentally let the maid in and they saw our toys on the bed." Dean stated, continuing driving.

"I don't know who you are," I stated after a couple of seconds of silence. "and I don't like you...but you guys finish the case and I'm going to go find Sam."

"Sari, this is Sam!" Dean stated in anger.

"No, Dean...this is a young, adolescent boy who thinks this is all fun and games. This is just an immature kid." I stated disappearing and appearing in what looked to be a school yard. "Hm...I could've sworn that this was where Sam should have been..." I stated looking around curiously. I took the option of looking around this town for Sam, but slowly I started to get irritated because I could not feel him.

"_Sariel," _A panicked voice called out. _"I'm in trouble."_

I pin pointed the voice quickly and appeared in an odd-looking basement with two children standing in front of me. I looked behind me and noticed a boy tied up and staring up at me in shock.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned as I turned back and looked at her, and then the boy holding a small black book.

"What are you doing?" I questioned motioning toward the book and the set up altar.

"Collecting the bounty on Dean's head." The boy smiled menacingly.

"You will be doing no such thing." I stated glaring at the boy who turned his back on me. "You summon that demon and I'll destroy them instantly."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? You don't look that tough." The boy said hotly.

"I am Sariel, archangel of the Lord." I glared as he turned his back to me, ignoring what I had said. "I will destroy the abomination you intend to summon."

The boy smirked up at me and then to the people begging around him.

"Attrahendum Eos...Ad Ligandum Eos Pariter" He stated as I stood in front of the body that held Sam. "Eos Coram Me!" I looked toward where the girl suddenly dropped and he looked back down at the book, wondering why nothing. "Maybe I said it wrong."

The boy then suddenly turned his gaze back at the girl and went to her side in concern.

"No! No, no! Don't touch her!" 'Sam' called out as I continued to watch.

"Nora, you okay?" He questioned innocently.

The girl's neck suddenly snapped toward the boy, her eyes completely black, her smile turning up wickedly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm peachy." She smirked devilishly. "So, what'd you call me here for, skippy? Unless..." She gasped slightly, circling around the boy. "It's dinnertime?"

"What? I-I – N-no. Uh, we have Dean Winchester." He stated as I took a step closer to the boy.

"You do? Where?" The girl asked.

"Trevor, keep your mouth shut." 'Sam' said, glaring.

"It would be wise to listen boy." I warned angrily.

"The Cloverleaf Motel over on Route 6." The boy said ignoring my warning.

"Children needs to be disciplined more." I stated as the demon looked toward 'Sam' and smirked, but when her eyes turned toward me I saw a hint of fear before she quickly averted her eyes back to 'Sam'.

"Sam? Is that _you _in there?" She questioned stepping closer, not getting very far as I stepped between her line of sight, making her back away suddenly.

"You will not touch him." I stated, growling a bit.

"Fine," She said hesitantly backing away, her eyes struggling to hold my gaze. "If Sam's in this body...who's in Sam's?" She asked quickly looking back toward the boy.

"Keep your mouth shut, this is the last time I'm going to repeat myself." I shot to the boy once more.

"A dangerous warlock named Gary." He said earning the demon's attention.

"You mean to tell me you've got Dean Winchester _and _Sam Winchester's meat suit?" She questioned looking around me toward Sam. "An empty vessel just waiting to be filled. And you're handing them both over to me?"

"Yeah, I guess." The boy said.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you." She said turning back around and walking back to the boy. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks. Um...so, if you don't mind my asking...There's a reward?" He questioned.

"Sure. My...undying gratitude." She said as I went over to Sam and silently tried to loosen the binds.

The boy's smile faltered, as he chuckled thinking it was a joke, but when the demon wouldn't continue his smile disappeared.

"What, are you serious?" He questioned.

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Sam clearly irritated at the boy for ignoring every warning.

"Consider yourself lucky kid." The demon said turning to leave.

"Uh," The boy sighed. "W-wait a minute! We worked our asses off here, and, uh, I want my reward!" The boy said raising his voice and when the demon turned back around in anger, his commanding stature faltered. "Please?"

The demon turned to walk up to the boy as they started talking about the deal and what he wanted.

"Sari, you have to help the boy." Sam pleaded quietly.

"He has bought this upon himself." I stated plainly.

"The demon's afraid of you, just try." Sam pleaded.

As the boy continued to talk and the demon moving closer to the boy, her anger radiating. I quickly took a step between the boy and the demon, making her falter a bit and quickly take a step back.

"The boy is under my protection as of this moment, you don't know how much I want to destroy you right now, the very sight of you disgusts me." I stated.

"Hold up," The boy interjected. "I want my reward!"

I turned to look at the boy, glared, and took a hold of the collar of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground with close to little to no effort.

"You're 17 years old at the least, close to adult hood, start acting like one instead of a little child." I stated and turned my gaze back to where the demon was and noticed she had slipped away. "I think Dean can handle himself with the boy, with his study of Latin." I stated plainly going toward Sam and untying his bonds.

Suddenly the phone started to ring, the noise coming from the far wall. I went to pick it up and heard the panicking voice of a boy who introduced himself as 'Gary', the boy in Sam's body.

"A boy named Gary, Sam...he says that the demon is gone, exorcised, the girl is fine and that we need to get to the hotel right away, Dean's hurt." I stated hanging up the phone, taking a hold of Sam and yanking the boy toward me.

In a flash we had appeared in the hotel room with Dean, sitting on one of the beds holding his side. Our presence spooked the fake Sam and the girl sitting on the bed, she looked a bit relieved to see her friend alive.

I pushed the boy to the side and went over to Dean, placing my pointer and middle finger to his forehead and instantly easing away the pain.

"After all that we've done, we come out with nothing." The boy said walking up to me, gripping my shoulder and forcing me back around to look at him. "If you didn't step in, we would've had our reward! You owe me my reward."

I firmly gripped the hand that held my shoulder, forcing him to his knees as I applied more pressure on his hand.

"I may be an angel of the Lord, but I am a soldier of heaven." I glared. "I slayed thousands of demons, and made even more fall to their knees and repent. If it was up to me I would've let you learned your lesson for dealing with a demon, but Sam had asked me to do otherwise. If I had it my way then the demon would have killed you, ripped your heart out and drank your blood. Your reward would have been to see your own heaven, but with you dealing with demons, I suspect your soul would've gone to hell instead." I glared letting go of his wrist and standing in the dark corner of the motel room. "You should start to grow up boy, acting like a child all your life could easily get you killed."

"Easy Sariel..." 'Sam' called to me, calming me down slightly.

I watched absent-minded, my arms crossed as the boy, Gary, set up another alter with Sam sitting right across.

"Are you really an angel of the Lord?" The girl questioned, gaining my attention.

I glanced down at the girl, who looked a bit shaken up due to the past events, and all I did was nod my head. A bright flash of light caught my attention as I watched Sam flex his fingers, swiftly getting to his feet to check himself out in the mirror.

"So we good?" Dean questioned Sam who slowly turned around, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. We're good." Sam replied. "Oh, man, it's nice to be back."

"Yeah. Awesome." Gary mumbled getting up to his feet.

"So," Dean said clearing his throat as he approached the boy "Gary..."

"Yeah. I know - my bad." The boy replied nonchalantly.

"'My bad'?" Dean repeated looking to Sam and back down at the boy. "Kid, 'my bad' ain't gonna cut it. See, if you were of voting age...you'd be dead. Because we would kill you." Dean scolded, hoping to get his point across on how bad the situation was. "So either you straighten up and fly right." Dean said looking back toward the boy forced beside me. "Or we _will _kill you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." The boy said, frightened.

"Good." Dean replied looking to Sam.

"Sam, Dean." I stated approaching the two. "What are we going to do about these three?"

"We're going to take them home." Sam stated.

"Tell me the address and I'll meet you there." I said looking toward the three kids. "I don't think there's room for me to travel in the car this time."

Gary looked a bit skeptical about telling me where he lived, but as soon as the address left his mouth I quickly disappeared and stood in front of a nice white house, standing in the rain with the thunder rumbling above.

As several minutes passed I noticed the Impala drive up to the house, and when the car came to a stop the boys exited the car along with the teens.

I noticed Sam talking to Gary, while Nora stood besides Trevor with Dean leaning against his car. Once Sam finished talking to Gary, Dean and Sam started to get into the car while the three teens quickly retreated to the house.

"Sari, you coming?" Sam questioned.

"I'll catch up with you both soon, I have something to take care of." I called back as I watched Dean shrug toward Sam, getting into their car and driving off.

I watched as the lights flickered on in the room on the second floor and I quickly transported myself into the room badly startling the three teens.

"I will be taking this," I stated conjuring up the small black book they were playing with. "I'm sure Sam and Dean talked to you three, but I'm going to talk to you now. Stay away from stuff like this or you will never see your personal heaven. You will be dragged to hell for making deals with demons. You stay clean and you wont have to deal with hunters hunting you down and you will be escorted to your personal heaven once you die."

"This coming from an 'angel'." The blonde boy, Trevor stated sarcastically.

I glared at Trevor as Nora took a step forward to stand between us.

"Take it," She said softly. "I was never that comfortable with that book anyway..."

"Thank you," I stated kindly looking to Nora, then glaring at the two boys who took a step back hesitantly. "You two could have died today, and you put an innocent girl in danger so consider today a wake up call. Also take this as a warning and a threat. If you attempt to come after my charge, Dean and Sam Winchester...you will deal with me, I promise you three. And nothing is more scarier then the wrath of an archangel."

And with that I quickly disappeared, the book in my possession and three teens frightened to the point where they wouldn't pick up a Latin book for the next three years.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I am going to be updating really soon! A little question, what should Sariel's vessel be 'hungry' for ;) if you know what is coming up soon you'll know why I'm asking. If no one answers I will come up with a craving myself. ^^ And for those that didn't enjoy this chapter...I'm sorry to disappoint. For those that enjoyed this chapter then please share this story with others, review and favorite! =)**

**Thank you allegra. rogers13, kitty1872, mattis. haile , MaddyWinchester, XxkrazygummybearsxX, and Just Lyndsey. (I'm sorry to have to add space, because then the name would've disappeared).  
**

**Question (once more): In the upcoming chapter I would like to see what you guys would think Sariel's 'hunger' would be.**

**Thank you and I love you all!**

_**-SO**_


	13. Cravings

**Author's Note:**** Hello Super fans! Been having such a cluster fudge week with personal drama, so this chapter may not be up to par, but I've hoped that writing will keep my mind busy and I'd be able to disappear into the stories so I don't have to deal with my cruel reality. I wanted to submit a chapter before I go camping tomorrow and because my birthday is Sunday I wanted to submit a chapter even more, may even submit one more chapter tomorrow right before I leave for the day =) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though with my depressing phase I'm not too happy with how this turned out. I hope you forgive my grammar errors and I promise I will fix it when I come back home ^^.**

**Thank you to Justine-Bro, StarReader2009, DeanW'sBabyGirl, Talye Kendrin, MagicLover, Annonymous-Ace, Nevergonnafitin, Dr. BadAss Is In, ChessieKittie, wildcat717, Kira the Captivating Witch, LoRo13, ArielArchnagel (which is a very pretty name...Ariel lol), imposter17, kantuschi96, Huntress 109, and Bloody Vyvyan. Im actually very happy about the response of how many people followed and favorited and what not. ^^ really appreciate you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

-Sam's P.O.V-

"Cas, it's Dean." My brother said, talking through the phone as I continued to inspect the remains of the victims.

"You know, it's easier if we called Sariel," I called to Dean who in turn turned to glare at me, motioning me to shut up. "We don't really need to call her, all we would just have to call her..."

"What is it you need?"

-Original P.O.V-

When I heard Sam call out to me I had automatically appeared beside Sam, who glanced up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Nice to know that I can just mention your name and you'll show up." He gestured around as I looked up from the containers filled with body parts to see Dean and Castiel face to face, both talking on the phone.

"I'm there now." Castiel said looking to Dean.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean stated staring back straight at Castiel.

"I'm gonna hang up...now." Castiel replied back awkwardly, as Sam beside me chuckled quietly.

"Right." Dean agreed, hesitantly clicking a button on his phone.

"You know, even if I have a phone...there's no use for it since no one bothers to give me a call." I stated looking at the hearts Sam was pointing at. "Seems easier for people to just pray to me..." I said glumly.

"Well, we just wanted to make you feel included." Dean stated gesturing to the hearts.

"There are identical angel sigils engraved into these two hearts," Sam stated as I peered closer at the hearts, noticing the similar letters. "figured that maybe you guys could help us."

Castiel picked up one of the hearts, turning it over in his hands, inspecting the letters.

"You're not going to take a closer look?" Dean questioned me as I shook my head.

"I try to stay away from touching unnecessary things that could get my hands dirty." I stated, never taking my eyes off the heart. "Besides...I can see clearly from right here."

"You've killed thousands of monsters, making them explode from the inside out...and yet you don't want to touch a human heart?" Dean questioned, chuckling a bit.

"If I can choose to keep my hands clean then yes." I defended myself glaring a bit playfully at Dean.

"You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks." Castiel stated. "I imagine that you will find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well-"

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam questioned looking between Castiel and myself as I switched to stand between Castiel and Dean.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." Castiel said plainly, shaking his hands clean.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean questioned.

"Your people call them 'Cupid.'" Castiel finished earning blank gazes from both brothers.

"A what?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows rising up.

"Cherubs or Cherubim." I stated earning Sam and Dean's attention. "Third class angels and the bottom of the Celestial chain of command in Heaven, the only orders they follow come directly from the higher-ups." I stated shaking my head.

"Cherub? Cupid?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, they're all over the world." Castiel said. "There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean questioned skeptically.

"That's basically what I see them as..." I mumbled.

"They're not incontinent." Castiel fired back earning a slight glare from Dean.

"Okay, anyway. So what you're saying-" Sam questioned only to have Castiel interrupt his sentence.

"What I'm saying is a cupid has gone rogue." Castiel said sternly walking up to lean toward Sam. "And we have to stop him - before he kills again."

Sam looked up to Dean and then shook his head.

"Naturally." Sam stated.

"Of course we do." Dean said to Castiel, pouting his lips and nodding.

"Time to hunt down...what do you people call it, Cupid." I stated getting ready to leave. "Where should we go where we know a Cherub could show up."

"A restaurant," Sam stated as I looked on at him in confusion. "its Valentines Day and couples usually go on dates so a restaurant seems common sense."

"Then let us go before we miss the little Cherub." I stated toward the boys. "Um, Sam...what is Valentines Day?" I questioned turning back around to stare at the two brothers.

"Valentines Day, is a day when couples exchange tokens of affection for each other. A day dedicated to love." Sam stated getting ready to leave. "You spend it with your special someone, or in some cases, not wanting to be alone for this one day and hooking up with a complete stranger."

"So you show your appreciation for someone...by exchanging gifts?" I questioned looking at the two. "Sounds like an unnecessary day and very dangerous...but I guess I can see why you humans love this holiday."

As we all started to pile into the car, I started to think of this mysterious holiday. It seems a bit ridiculous, but I found this day very intriguing. I think once I'm finished helping the Winchesters on this case I will definitely study this holiday more in-depth. I took notice to the young angel sitting next to me, his blue eyes enhanced by the light of the streets as he concentrated on the road in front. I took notice to the way he tilted his head when he couldn't understand a simple context when the brothers talked...and how much he was possibly struggling with the choices he was making. And the more I thought of the blue-eyed angel beside me and the concept of 'Valentines Day', I felt something stir within me making my heart beat a bit quicker.

We had pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant and as we made our way inside, a woman sat us down with me sitting next to Dean and I took notice to all the decorations hanging around the walls.

"Excuse me." I called to the woman as she was about to walk away after talking to Sam and Dean.

"Yes ma'am?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if you guys have a chocolate shake..." I said looking up at the girl.

"Of course we do!" The girl smiled writing it down on her notepad and quickly leaving.

"Chocolate shake?" Sam questioned chuckling quietly.

"I don't know why...but it's the first thing that popped in my mind and I wanted it." I confessed honestly, looking around the restaurant, studying the couples sitting in the booths.

And slowly, the blonde woman came back, placing two plates in front of Sam and Dean along with a tall glass of what I guessed was a chocolate shake.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean questioned looking to Castiel as I kept on sipping my shake.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Castiel paused watching as Dean squeezed a red bottle onto his burger. "...of garden the cupid will come to- to pollinate." Castiel said struggling just a bit to get his words out.

I watched as Dean took one look at his burger and quickly placed it back on his plate, pushing it away as he decided that looking around the restaurant was more interesting, this gesture didn't go unnoticed from his brother.

"Wait a minute. You're not hunger?" Sam questioned in shock.

"No." Dean said looking to Castiel, Sam and myself. "What? I'm not hunger."

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel questioned taking the plate and bringing it to his area.

I watched curiously as Castiel was about to take a bite out of the burger, wondering why he suddenly decided he wanted something to eat. When suddenly, a feeling drifted into the room, the air picking up moving the decoration hanging above the room.

"He's here." Castiel stated looking toward the door.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam questioned looking around the restaurant.

"He's here alright." I stated, sipping the straw and watching as the Cherub walked toward the couple and their whole body and attitude swiftly change.

"There." I pointed out toward the couple.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean questioned.

"Meet us in the back." Castiel stated as we both disappeared.

In the back I looked at the little Cherub we had cornered as Castiel quickly held him in place.

The scared Cherub set his sights on me and all I could do was give him a reassuring smile his way to calm him down. And from behind I heard two pairs of footsteps making their way toward us.

"Cas, Sair, where is he?" Sam questioned.

"I have him tethered." Castiel stated when I took notice that the boys could not see the Cherub. "Zoda Kama Mahrana. Manifest yourself." Castiel commanded as I quickly took a step to the side knowing what would could next.

The three boys looked around confused, waiting for the Cherub to grace us with his presence without taking notice of my eyes following the Cherub around the room.

"So, where is he?" Dean questioned as I giggled quietly to myself.

When from behind, a tall, slightly big man took a hold of Dean in his grasp surprising the older hunter.

"Oof!" Dean gasped out looking down at the arms encircling him.

"Here I am!" The happy Cherub giggled, having Dean in a bone crushing hug, having Dean dangling slightly above the ground. I noticed his hug being a bit too harsh for Dean was grunting a lot and struggling to get free.

"Help!" Dean called out to us a bit freaked.

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is." The Cherub said giggling some more when his eyes set right on Castiel. "Hello, you!" He laughed quickly making his way to Castiel and enveloping him in another bone crushing huge. "Ooh. Mmm."

"This is cupid?" Dean questioned a bit in disgust, but it's understandable...who would want a naked man pressing themselves up against them.

"Yes." Castiel's strained voice said as the Cherub set his gaze on me.

"Not me, my little Cherub." I smiled sweetly, shaking my head.

The Cherub instead turned and set his gaze on Sam and smiled.

"And look at you, huh?" The Cherub cheerily said walking up toward Sam.

"No." Sam said fearfully.

"Yes!" The Cherub smiled as Sam turned to leave, only to have the Cherub appear in front of Sam giving him another bone crushing hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean questioned worriedly.

"This is...their handshake." Castiel said.

"I don't like it." Dean stated, looking on in disgust.

"No one likes it." Castiel agreed as Dean turned to look at me.

"Where's your handshake?" Dean questioned pointedly.

"I've talked to this little Cherub before, and told him firmly I didn't want to be hugged," I said smiling toward the cheery Cherub who kept a firm grip on Sam. "the power of authority of an archangel." I beamed proudly.

The Cherub quickly let go of Sam and stood next to me, smiling down at me as he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What can I do for you?" He smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel questioned.

"Doing what?" The Cherub questioned.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked- they're slaughtering each other." Castiel stated as I shook my head, knowing how the Cherub will take the news.

Sam looked toward me in confusion.

"If there's one thing I know about Cherubs...they're very sensitive." I smiled watching the Cherubs smile disappear from his face.

"What?" The Cherub questioned looking down at me for confirmation. "They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay?" Dean stated walking up slowly to the Cherub. "We know you been flittin' around popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean's scolding voice only made me pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What we don't know is _why_." Castiel's voice...sent shivers all over my body. What?

"You think that I-" The Cherub questioned, his bottom lip quivering. "Well, uh- I don't know what to say." The Cherub's voice cracking as he started to cry, placing his hand over his eyes and faced his back toward us.

As I took a step forward, I noticed the boys looking at the Cherub in confusion.

"You boys, just don't understand that if you wanted information from the Cherub, you would have to be a bit more sensitive than that. They're all about love you know." I laughed as I motioned for the boys to move toward the crying Cherub. "You guys caused this, you guys fix it, apologize."

"Somebody should...go talk to him." Sam said looking between his brother and Castiel.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas." Dean stated patting Castiel on the shoulder along with Sam.

"Um...look." Castiel said, hesitantly taking a step toward the crying Cherub. "We didn't mean to, um..." Castiel said looking back toward Sam and Dean feeling as awkward as he could. "...hurt your feelings." Swiftly the Cherub turned around and forcefully took a hold of Castiel's coat, crying into his shoulder. "Ugh!"

"Love is more than a word to me, you know. I _love_ love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!" The Cherub cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Castiel said patting the Cherub's back. "I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying." Castiel said honestly, not sure how to handle the situation.

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me." The Cherub said quickly, glancing toward all of us. "I-I was following my orders. Please brother, sister." He pleaded looking between Castiel and myself. "Read my mind. You'll see."

As Castiel looked into the Cherub's eyes, I could already tell that the Cherub wasn't lying just by listening to his voice fluctuation.

"He's telling the truth." Castiel said making the Cherub sigh in content, smiling as he stared at me then back to Castiel.

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you."

"Wait, wait, you said- you said you were just following orders?" Dean questioned stepping forward.

"Mhm." The Cherub nodded.

"_Whose_ orders?" Dean questioned making the Cherub laugh.

"Heaven, silly. Heaven." The Cherub continued to laugh.

"Why does heaven care if Harry Meets Sally?" Dean questioned confused.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours." The Cherub said.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester- _very _big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement, mm." The Cherub nodded.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"Well, not me, but...yeah." He chuckled. "Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them- perfect couple."

"Perfect?" Dean questioned sternly.

"Yeah." The Cherub nodded happily.

"They're dead!" Dean angrily called out.

"I'm sorry, but...the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be." The Cherub said laughing. "A match made in heave. Heaven!"

He started to sing only to have Dean reel his hand back and punch him square in the face, not even phasing the poor Cherub who quickly made his escape.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled, holding his wounded fist.

I shook my head and looked at Dean.

"That was very rude Dean." I stated obviously.

"Where is he?" Dean questioned angrily. "Where'd he go?"

"I believe you upset him." Castiel stated sighing in irritation.

"Upset _him_?!"

"Dean, enough!" Sam commanded, stepping toward Dean.

"What?"

"You just punched a cupid!" Sam reasoned.

"I punched a dick!" Dean yelled out.

"The little Cherub did nothing but be completely honest with you." I stated as Dean glared at me.

"You knew about the order to bring our parents together." Dean said angrily.

"You need to calm down...I don't control the orders Dean, but your mother and your father, they were meant to be together. They were top priority and there was nothing any of us could do about it, at that time I just followed my brothers orders Dean. When your parents were born we knew what was to come and it was our job to make sure you two were born." I said glaring at Dean.

For a while Dean and myself faced off, neither of us backing down until Dean decided to storm out of the basement, followed by Sam who gave me an apologetic look then Castiel bringing up the back.

"That wasn't very nice, but I have wanted to tell you something." The Cherub said appearing quickly beside me. "Overheard you have 'fallen.'" He said making air quotes with his hands. "and I don't think anyone else will talk to you, BUT there seems to be something mysterious going on in heaven...we're just following orders, but it seems there's something dark going on, pulling the strings if you will." He said looking around, trying to hear if anyone was listening in.

"What's going on up there?" I questioned looking up to the Cherub.

"I'm not sure...I don't hear the orders, but I feel something bad is going on up there." The Cherub stated sighing animatedly.

"Why are you telling me this, you could get into a lot of trouble helping a 'fallen'." I questioned curiously.

"Well, you are by far the easiest person to take orders from. Easier to talk to, listen well, and honestly I like you better than your brothers and I know others feel the same way." He stated leaning closer to my ear. "_But, _you didn't hear that from me." He laughed. "Oh, also, us Cupids don't care very much for dealing with bringing angels together. Just doesn't seem...top priority, but love is love and I for one love love, and when there's something there I...we must intervene. I think you should open up to the idea that you could possibly have a future with a certain angel in a trench coat."

"I don't think I understand what you are implying..." I stated honestly.

"What I'm saying is to keep in mind of the cute little angel in the long flowing trench coat!" He exclaimed brightly. "There's a cute possibility things could work out!" He said bouncing around a bit, his expression jumping from a concentrated look back to a huge smile. "Seems I'm needed to spread the love around! No rest for me on a day like Valentine's Day! You take care now and please please **PLEASE **take into consideration what I said about that cute little angel yes?"

And with that being said he vanished, leaving me alone in the basement by myself.

'A Cherub giving me advice for the first time in millions of years? Fascinating...' I thought turning to exit. 'I...want some more of that chocolate shake. But why do I want that?' I let out a frustrated sigh and bought out the phone the brothers bought me. 'Should...I call and ask if something is wrong with me?" I questioned getting a bit flustered, debating about throwing the phone against the far wall for some reason.

I suddenly a loud piercing screech reach my ears, making me quickly disappear and appear beside Castiel, who was holding a white package in his hands while stuffing his face with looked to be...a burger.

"I'm guessing a human soul is what was in that case." I questioned looking toward the case behind the brothers. "The deaths in this area are high...and just getting worse."

I absentmindedly snapped my fingers, conjuring up glass filled with thick, brown, sweetness.

"It makes sense though..." I said taking a sip from the frothy goodness, piecing everything together.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam questioned as Dean took a quick glance at the drink in my hand to Castiel's white bag.

"When did you guys start eating?" Dean questioned as I concentrated on my shake.

"Exactly." Castile talked with his mouth full. "My hunger...Sariel's craving- it's a clue, actually."

"Castiel...I think it's rude to talk with your mouth full..." I whispered in his ear and for some reason leaned on his shoulder for a bit, still taking small sips from my shake.

"For what?" Dean and Sam questioned in unison.

"The town isn't suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect." I stated glancing at Castiel.

"It's suffering from Hunger. Starvation to be exact- specifically...Famine." Castiel finished.

"Famine?" Sam questioned making Castiel nod in agreement.

"A-as in the Horseman?" Sam questioned for confirmation.

"Great." Dean blew out sarcastically. "T-t-that's freaking great." He said irritatedly.

I went to sit on a far off chair, placing down my empty glass cup and snapping into existence one more.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food." Sam stated, looking a bit unsure.

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just for food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something- sex, attention, drugs, love..." Castiel pointed out.

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that cupid shot up." Dean stated putting two and two together.

"Right. The Cherub made them crave love, and then famine came, and made them _rabid_ for it." Castiel said taking another bite of his burger.

"Okay, but what about you? And Sariel? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle and Sonic?" Dean questioned looking at both Castiel and myself.

"It's our vessel-" I interrupted, conjuring up yet another glass.

"Jimmy." Castiel said sighing sadly. "His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by famine's effect. "He said taking another bite of the burger.

"My vessel seems to be craving this thing called a chocolate shake..." I said thinking again as I happily drank my drink. "I must say these things are delicious."

"So, famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean questioned.

"And then will come famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty...and great will be the horseman's hunger, for he _is_ hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air. Famine is hunger. He must devour the souls of his victims." Castiel stated as I finished up my third glass and went to stand by the boys.

"So, that's what was in the briefcase- the twinkie dude's soul?" Dean questioned.

I looked toward the brief case and nodded.

"My big brother Lucifer has sent his demons to care for famine, to feed him, to make sure that he'll be ready for what's to come." I stated plainly.

"Ready for what?" Sam questioned earning my attention.

"To march across the land." I stated grimly.

Sam shook his head and went straight to the bathroom leaving me alone with Dean and Castiel.

"I'm sorry..." Dean mumbled, his back toward me.

"About what Dean?" I questioned, not bothering to glance his way.

"For getting upset down in the restaurant." Dean said, exhaling sharply.

"All is forgiven Dean." I stated, looking at the glasses of shakes that started to clump up. "As I have heard you say before...'no chick flick moments' was it?" I smiled up to him.

"Right..." Dean smirked as he turned to talk to Castiel, who stayed chewing on another burger.

"Famine?" Dean questioned at the angel.

"Yes." Castiel said with a mouthful.

"So, what, the whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam questioned from the bathroom, sounding a bit exhausted and...panicked.

"We should stop it." Castiel offered.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Dean said sarcastically, glaring down at the eating angel.

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" I questioned taking my glass and walking toward the bathroom, checking in on Sam who only motioned with his hands for me to go back to my spot.

"War got his mojo from this ring." Dean said as I turned around in time to see him glancing at the ring in his hand. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean questioned.

"He has one," I stated walking toward Castiel to sit next to him on the be. "all the horseman have one."

"Well, okay. L-let's track him down and get to chopping." Dean stated.

"Yeah." Castiel mumbled a bit sadly, looking longingly into the white back of his before standing up.

"What are you, the hamburglar?" Dean questioned, watching Castiel.

"What does that mean?" I questioned looking to Dean.

"I've developed a taste for ground beef." Castiel stated a matter-o-factly. "Just like Sariel, has developed a taste for that chocolate shake."

Dean looked toward both of us shaking his head.

"Well, have you two even tried to stop it?"

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want." Castiel stated once more, still looking longingly into the white back, making me a bit sad watching his blue eyes dim with sadness. I snapped my fingers to conjure up couple more hamburgers, making Castiel eyes light up as he hungrily started eating once more.

"Whatever." Dean stated shaking his head disapprovingly to both of us. "Sam, let's roll."

"Dean..." Sam called out, a bit of strain in his voice. "I, um...I can't." Sam came out of the bathroom, his eyes darting everywhere but his brothers. "I can't go."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"I think it got o me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it..." Sam confessed.

"Hungry for what?" Dean questioned.

"You know." Sam said staring at his brother.

"Demon blood?" Dean questioned, sounding a bit hard to get out only for Sam to look to the floor in shame, only confirming Dean's question. "You got to be kidding me." Dean said looking to Castiel. "You got to get him out of here." He pleaded, his eyes darting straight at me. "Sariel, you have to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here."

"He's already infected Dean." I said sadly, moving toward Sam. "I can't do anything to help him."

"The hunger is just gonna travel with him." Castiel finished.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Dean questioned looking for options.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off." Sam finished, leaving no room for arguments from Dean making him nod.

"You heard him." Dean said looking to Castiel.

"But, Dean..." Sam called out. "Before you go, you better..." Sam said exhaling sharply. "...you better lock me down. But good."

Dean nodded his head and went straight for handcuffs he kept close by. I watched with concern as he handcuffed Sam to the sink, locking them pretty tight.

"All right, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can." Dean said looking at the state his brother was in.

"Be careful. And...hurry." Sam pleaded, almost sounding in pain.

Dean patted Sam's shoulder as he made his way out, about to close the door.

"I'll stay behind Dean, watch out for your brother." I said looking down sadly at Sam.

"No, Sariel, you have to go and help Dean and Cas. It will go a lot quicker and we can get this over with." Sam pleaded as I struggled to decide what was the right think to do. "Please Sariel. Go help Dean."

I sighed and nodded sadly as Dean closed the bathroom door and nodded to Castiel.

"Watch your foot." Castiel stated as I took a step back to see him easily push the closet in front of the bathroom door.

"So where are we going?" I questioned innocently, making another shake appear as we got into the car.

"Don't spill in my car," Dean pointing his pointer finger back at me from the front seat as he turned back to start the engine. "We're going to have a talk with Dr. Corman first, and again...don't spill that sweet, sticky drink in my car."

**Hey everyone so the craving I chose was really random because on the day I was writing that part I was really craving a chocolate shake xD I ended up drinking a lot that day so I thought, what the heck, have a sweet tooth just like her favorite older brother yeah? lol if I got anything wrong I'm sorry like I said this chapter wasn't my favorite and didn't turn out how I wanted it to BUT I will submit another chapter very soon. I promise.**

**Love this story? Spread the word, write a review, have other people read and have them write a review! I really loved the response I got with my last chapter now lets keep that going! Yes? I love you all and have a great day!**

**-Shay**


End file.
